Perfect Genetic
by Lucy Constanzo
Summary: Cosima es una chica que ingreso al instituto Dyad, en el cual descubrirá secretos sobre su vida y la de su hermana, además, conocera a quien será su salvación o quizás...su perdicion. #Cophine
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

Es un día frio de invierno, nieve cae de los cielos y la luz de los días nublados aún no se cuela por las cortinas de la ventana. Es bastante temprano en San Francisco, las cinco de la mañana más o menos, y el insomnio gana otra vez, pero a decir verdad es que otra crisis de pánico gana otra vez, que agitada la deja en la cama, esperando con ansias que llegue pronto el día, no importa si es un bello u horrendo día, solo anhela la luz.

Amaneció, no supo cuánto esperó, pero al fin logra distinguir lo que hay en su cuarto sin que millones de imágenes se agolpen en su cabeza, hay libros, una tonelada, papeles, desorden pero solo eso, sabe que todo lo malo es producto de su imaginación, su sistema nervioso desenfrenado, incluso sabe que por las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón ocasiona la dilatación de sus pupilas y la hacen alucinar, sin embargo, siempre gana y la deja agotada, porque tampoco es capaz de auto medicarse.

Sin ganas de nada, se levanta con un dolor en el pecho y la garganta seca. Camina hacia el baño y bebe un poco de agua, luego mira su rostro cansado en el espejo. Ojos café, acompañados de ojeras grisáceas y falta de color en el resto de su rostro. Se dio una ducha he intentó despertar aún más para su primer día de trabajo y estudio, mucho estudio aunque le guste, pero la agota aún más. Desayunó algo ligero ya que iba algo retrasada _– primer día nadie se enoja –_ pensó. Se puso de pie y apenas se retoco, arregló un poco sus dreadlocks en una coleta, sus lentes y salió de su departamento.

Detuvo un taxi, bastó la dirección y llegó ahí en quince minutos.

_Demonios...es gigante-_ dijo cuándo se detuvo frente al Instituto Dyad - _Bien...allá vamos, todo saldrá perfecto_ – se dio ánimo una vez que comenzó a caminar.  
>Ya dentro observó la recepción, bastante amplia, blanco por todos lados, algo desesperante, pero bastante elegante y minimalista, por un momento sintió que no pertenecía ahí, sin embargo, se quedó. Se acercó a la chica que estaba en el mesón de la recepción.<p>

_Hola – _dijo sonriendo, pero la mujer del otro lado solo levanto la cabeza, y se mostró seria – _Soy Cosima, Cosima Niehaus, vengo porque es mi primer día –_ informó a la chica que era casi de su edad.

La recepcionista tecleo unos botones en el teléfono, pronunció dos o tres palabras, el nombre de Cosima y luego colgó.

_Debes esperar unos minutos. Toma asiento si quieres – _le ofreció_._

_Está bien, muchas gracias...Darling – _leyó la credencial de la chica _– ¡vaya Darling!, es como "cariño" en inglés ¿no? – _dijo sonriendo, lo que dibujo una sonrisa en la estirada chica.

_Si, como cariño –_ admitió sonriendo.

Cosima se giró y tomo asiento en un sillón de la recepción. Era costumbre que siempre y donde fuera que iba hacía reír a alguien, así es Cosima, encantadora, paciente, pacífica, simpática y muy hermosa, lo que ayuda bastante en varias ocasiones.

En efecto, espero unos minutos hasta que llego frente a ella una chica también rodeando su edad, de cabello rubio y flequillo, ojos grandes y de color entre azul y verde, usando un delantal con el logo y las iniciales de Dyad, se veía seria e importante.

_¿Cosima Niehaus? – _preguntó la rubia_. _Cosima se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.

_Sí, soy yo, ¿tú eres? – _pregunto sonriendo_._

_Alice, me llamo Alice. Un gusto, seré tu "compañera", sígueme – _dijo mientras comenzó a caminar muy rápido y Cosima le siguió el paso.

_¿A dónde vamos?_ – preguntó la morena y Alice se detuvo.

_Te haré un pequeño tour por tus instalaciones, así las conocerás un poco antes de hablar con la directora – _le informo mientras reanudó la marcha y entro a un ascensor seguida de Cosima.

_¿Mis…instalaciones?_ – pregunto extrañada mientras se cerraron las puertas.

Alice frunció el ceño cuando la escucho, eligió piso y se giró para mirarla. De una carpeta que portaba en sus manos comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Cosima Niehaus, reside actualmente en San Francisco. Excelentes calificaciones y egresada hace exactamente…-_

_Un mes – _Termino la oración la morena.

_Si, hace un mes con un doctorado en biología evolutiva del desarrollo – _Dijo Alice mientras cerró su carpeta.

_Sí, es correcto, ¿tienes todos mis datos ahí?– _Alice sonrió.

_Si, los tengo aquí._ _Verás Cosima, este instituto se divide en cuatro áreas. Área A, B, C y D, yo dirijo el área A y otros se encargan de las demás áreas, con el tiempo los conocerás, como sea, tu estas aquí para dirigir los laboratorios del área B y debes rendir cuenta de lo que sea a la directora del instituto – _Le informo Alice.

_¿Y quién es la directora del instituto?_ – pregunto Cosima algo tímida.

_Delphine Cormier - _Contestó dándole la espalda. La morena no pregunto nada más.

Llegaron al cuarto piso y Alice le mostro cuatro salas muy amplias, con alrededor de cinco personas en cada una de estas, muy ocupados en sus labores como para prestarles atención a diferencia de alguno que de vez en cuando se giraban para mirarlas pasar por el corredor. Alice le hablaba sobre muchas cosas que Cosima trataba de absorber lo mayor posible sin olvidar nada. Hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de vidrio que Alice atravesó, había dos escritorios frente a otra gran puerta blanca, bastante más grande que Cosima que decía en letras negras "_Delphine Cormier, Directora del instituto Dyad"_.

La rubia se sentó en el izquierdo y Cosima pensó que ese sería todo su recorrido.

_Supongo que…este es mi escritorio – _Dijo Cosima mientras se sentaba en el asiento que estaba frente a Alice.

_Supones bien – _afirmo la rubia.

_¿Y Delphine está ahí? – _Preguntó apuntando hacia la puerta.

_Pero claro, ahí está su nombre. Y por favor…es "señorita Delphine", no solo Delphine, ¿sí? _

Cosima solo asintió con su cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Alice.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Estaba lejos de ser un lugar acogedor, pero se supone que un lugar de este tipo no debería serlo.

De pronto le pareció escuchar música viniendo de algún lugar, y se irguió en la silla para tratar de escuchar mejor. Escuchaba perfectamente, sabía que venía de la sala siguiente a esa, pero no creía ni por un segundo que la "Señorita Delphine" estuviese escuchando música y mucho menos ahí, sobre todo porque, si estaba en lo correcto era la canción _Yellow Flicker Beat _de _Lorde _y se imaginaba a la directora del instituto una mujer que quizás aprecia mucho más a _Bach _o a _Chopin, _entonces, no lograba adivinar de donde provenía.

_Escucha música para poder trabajar mejor, al menos eso dice ella, así que…acostúmbrate – _Dijo Alice, como si supiese lo que pensaba – ¿_vamos ya? – _pregunto sin recibir respuesta, porque ya estaba de pie y camino a la oficina de la directora.

Cosima se puso de pie y se arregló un poco. Alice abrió la puerta y entro antes que ella, la morena la siguió y se quedó a su lado. En efecto, la música era de esa oficina. El lugar estaba un poco más arreglado que el resto, alfombra, sillones antes del gran escritorio, cortinas y cortinas reales, no las típicas persianas plásticas que se traban de vez en cuando. Detrás del escritorio había una gran silla de cuero que les daba la espalda a ambas y miraba hacia el ventanal frente a ellas, solo se veía una delicada mano que se movía al ritmo de la música. Cosima pensó que aún no se percataba de su presencia, pero se equivocó. Cuando se giró aquel sillón, espero ver a aquella mujer que imaginaba, de edad, mal humorada quizás, sin embargo se encontró con un par de ojos color miel y un semblante serio que se clavaron en ella, una hermosa melena ondulada rubia, piel pálida y labios delicados. Cosima quedó de boca abierta, no solo porque era mucho más joven de lo que ella pensaba, sino que la señorita Delphine, era asombrosamente hermosa y sus movimientos acompañados de la música eran perfectos.

Delphine aún miraba a Cosima del otro lado de aquella oficina de manera fría y de ninguna forma en especial, solo la miraba de pies a cabeza cuidadosamente, tanto, que creyó incomodarla y debió desviar la mirada.

_Agatha..._ – dijo la rubia de pronto, casi cuando la canción comenzó a acabarse.

_¿Que desea señorita Delphine? _– se escuchó por todos lados una voz femenina, era delicada y suave.

_Detén la música por favor_ – ordenó Delphine a aquella voz.

Cosima se dio cuenta de que aquel acento de Delphine no era británico pero que sin duda no era americano.

_Enseguida_ – obedeció y la música se detuvo.

_Demonios... – _ pensó Cosima – _esto es jodidamente genial_ – continúo pensando.

_Adelante –_ dijo la señorita Cormier sin mirar a ninguna de las dos ya que estaba firmando unos papeles.

Alice caminó hacia ella y tomó asiento en frente. Cosima, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa e imitó a su compañera guardando silencio.

_Llegó hace poco_ – informó Alice.

Cosima miraba como Delphine estaba concentrada en sus cosas y le pareció algo grosero que no les prestara atención.

_Tu nombre es Cosima Niehaus ¿verdad_? – preguntó la rubia y por segunda vez levanto la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Cosima trago con dificultad.

_Si... – _contesto con un hilo de voz.

Sentía que Alice la observaba también, y bajo la atenta mirada de ambas se sintió extraña, pero más aún por Delphine. Su semblante sin expresión o falta de sentimiento, sus ojos algo caídos, tranquilos pero intimidantes la pusieron nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo llamó su atención.

_Supongo que Alice ya te ha explicado un poco como son las cosas aquí._

_Sí, estoy al tanto también de lo que debo hacer – _ Contestó Cosima

Dicho esto Delphine mostro una mueca que Cosima interpretó como una "sonrisa" y para mostrarse más relajada sonrió de vuelta, aunque más tímidamente, la rubia solo volvió su mirada hacia Alice.

_Necesito toda la información que tengas de Cosima. Me la entregas apenas puedas_ – pidió Delphine.

_La tengo aquí – _ dijo Alice y extendió su brazo para entregarle una carpeta, la misma de donde anteriormente le había leído a Cosima.

_Perfecto, Alice por favor déjanos solas unos minutos – _ fue lo único que dijo y Alice sin protestar se puso de pie y se retiró. Delphine por mientras hojeó unas cuantas hojas y miró a Cosima que no se perdía ningún movimiento.

_Cosima – _llamó su atención – _Si llegase a faltar algo en tu área debes informármelo a mí – _le ordenó – _Si alguien no cumple con su trabajo, debes informármelo y sobre todo, si algo, por algún motivo, llegase a pasar, alguna catástrofe o problema..._

_Debo informárselo a usted_ – terminó Cosima sonriendo.

_Exacto_ – afirmó seria.

_Está bien..._

_A pesar de que pasaras tiempo con Alice no debes de confiar en ella ni en nadie, es un consejo que espero tomes en cuenta._

_Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque me costará, porque no suelo ser así – _le dijo Cosima sonriendo.

Delphine notó de inmediato que Cosima no era una persona que desconfiara o que fuese competitiva. Quizás sería un problema para Cosima pertenecer en ese lugar frío y muy diferente a un campus de universidad donde la convivencia con otros estudiantes no es difícil. Pero a pesar de cualquier cosa, Cosima debe permanecer en el instituto Dyad como sea, y Delphine más que nadie esta consiente de eso.

_Debes intentarlo – _le dijo Delphine y Cosima solo asintió – _Es todo por hoy. Bienvenida al Instituto Dyad señorita Niehaus._

Cosima se puso de pie y se despidió de Delphine. Se giró y camino lentamente hacia la salida, cuando llegó a la puerta quiso hablarle a la rubia antes de retirarse, pero esta ya no se encontraba en su escritorio y tampoco en ninguna parte de su oficina.

**Nota de autor:**

**Bueno, este no es el primer Fanfic que escribo, pero si es el primero en años. Espero que les guste, que sigan la historia y sobre todo, que me den su opinión en los comentarios o dejen un mensaje en privado.**

**Gracias por su atención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Cosima llegó al Instituto Dyad.  
>Los días habían transcurrido bastante rápidos, ya que debía permanecer dentro de las instalaciones la mayor parte del día, yendo y viniendo sin percatarse de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo desde que llegaba hasta que se iba.<p>

Alice durante este período se mostraba una chica normal con la cual se podía hablar pero siempre lo justo y necesario, lo que a Cosima no le agradaba del todo, ya que se caracterizaba por ser una persona energética, animosa y por lo mismo, debe de explayarse siempre lo más que pueda y con Alice era imposible. Por otra parte estaba Scott, un chico bastante torpe que trabajaba en su área, contextura media, muy inteligente pero sumido en demasía en el mundo de la ciencia, lo que significaba que era algo difícil de entablar una conversación fuera de ese tema, por lo tanto, Cosima pasaba casi todo el día sola y pensando en sus cosas.

A pesar de que no estaba muy acompañada, agradecía el hecho de sentir cansancio cuando terminaba el día, porque llegaba a casa y dormía, plácida y tranquilamente, no había crisis o pánico a quedarse en la oscuridad de la noche, solamente disfrutaba del silencio y de su cama. Había sido la semana más placentera que tenía desde hace ya casi un mes y por eso estaba agradecida.

Llegó el lunes y se encaminaba a su lugar de trabajo, sonriente, delantal bien puesto y escuchando música con los auriculares, mientras hojeaba los resultados de unas muestras que Scott le había enviado y apenas esa mañana habían llegado a sus manos. Se detuvo y comenzó a leer dos en particular, ya que mostraban fallas que no se especificaban, de inmediato creyó prudente informárselo a la señorita Cormier pero, no la había visto desde la primera vez hace una semana, pensó de inmediato que Alice podía entregárselas personalmente, porque le pareció lógico que ella sabría más de su itinerario por el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Cuando llegó a su despacho – _por así decirlo_ – tomó asiento en su escritorio y guardo los documentos que traía. Había un pequeño maletín negro el cual portaba de dos a tres muestras de sangre sin origen, o al menos esa información no le llegaba a ella, sin embargo especificaba el área en el cual debían ser evaluadas y en qué rangos de tiempo se requerían los resultados. Así era casi todos los días y su equipo, siguiendo las instrucciones que Cosima les daba, eran terminadas a tiempo para la entrega de documentación que era enviada a la planta alta.

Lo abrió y revisó si tenían algún desperfecto las tres muestras que en este caso recibió. Cuando cerró el maletín y decidió ir a entregarlas sonó su teléfono, lo cogió de inmediato y contesto.

_- Cosima __Niehaus_ – dijo tranquilamente.

_- ¡Cosima!_ – se escuchó un grito de alegría del otro lado.

_- ¡Alison!_ – grito la morena sonriendo.

_- Tanto tiempo que no haz llamado ni nada ¿Cómo estas hermanita? _– preguntó su hermana del otro lado.

Cosima se sintió feliz al escucharla, ya que no hablaban desde que recibió su título.

_- Muy bien, estoy trabajando en el instituto Dyad, en San Francisco pero…espera… ¿Cómo conseguiste el número?_ – pregunto intrigada.

_- Porque ya que no llamas ni nada debí investigar yo misma que ha sido de tu vida en este tiempo._

_- No es que no quisiera llamarte, pero he estado muy ocupada este último tiempo – _intentó excusarse.

_- Está bien, no te preocupes, te perdono solo por esta vez. ¿Sabes? Deberías venir un día de estos, tus sobrinos te extrañan al igual que Donnie y yo por supuesto – _dijo Alison con algo de tristeza en la voz. Cosima se acongojó también.

_- Sí, lo he pensado últimamente, quizás aparezca por ahí uno de estos días – _confesó sonriendo.

_- Más te vale. Hace un mes y un poco más que no nos vemos…debes venir, se acerca el cumpleaños de tu sobrina preferida y bueno, me ha preguntado por su tía preferida._

Cosima sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso.

_- Si iré, lo prometo Alison. Dile a esos diablillos que los extraño y los quiero mucho – _pidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Alison conoce a su hermana a la perfección, y es que desde pequeñas fueron muy unidas. Dicen que los hermanos gemelos tienen ciertos poderes el uno sobre otro y Alison, siendo una mujer preocupada de sus hijos y esposo las veinticuatro horas del día, siendo una mujer totalmente precavida y correcta, parecía que esos poderes sobre Cosima eran el doble de grandes.

_- No llores Cosima…ya nos veremos, tú sabes que siempre te esperare con los brazos abiertos – _dijo de forma tierna.

_- Está bien…lo sé Alison. Muchas gracias por llamar, de verdad. ¿Podrías hacerlo en unos minutos más?, debo hacer algo importante – _Pidió

_- Está bien, en unos minutos ah…–_ dijo Alison de forma graciosa y colgó.

Cosima se quedó unos segundos junto al teléfono mientras secaba sus lágrimas sin estropear su maquillaje. De pronto apareció frente a ella un pañuelo y ella lo recibió de inmediato, pensó que Alice había llegado ya y el llanto debía acabar, pero cuando elevó la mirada era Delphine quien estaba frente a ella.

Cosima se puso de pie tan rápido que tiro al suelo el maletín que reposaba en su regazo, lo cogió de inmediato he intento secar sus lágrimas grisáceas por el maquillaje.

Delphine no se movió o sorprendió ante el notorio nerviosismo de Cosima. La miró como la primera vez, de forma profunda y sin mostrar alguna expresión, sin emoción alguna.

Cosima se puso más nerviosa aún al notar que no se retiraba a su despacho, pero se quedó totalmente inmóvil al ver que Delphine, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, acercó la mano a su mejilla derecha, secando algunas lágrimas que aun caían. La rubia miro sus dedos que estaban húmedos y manchados por el maquillaje.

_- Estas…llorando, ¿Por qué?– _curioseó mientras tocaba sus yemas.

Cosima aprovechó ese momento y limpió sus ojos con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido.

_- Es que, algo me ha entrado al ojo, solo eso – _mintió mientras fingía hurgar en él.

Delphine la miró más seria que de costumbre y Cosima pensó que si no gesticulaba oración alguna y sobre todo que si aún estaba de pie frente a ella era porque quería saber la verdad.

_- Hablaba con mi hermana señorita Cormier – _le confesó al fin y Delphine elevó ambas cejas.

_- ¿Tienes una hermana?_ – Pregunto algo sorprendida – _no tengo registro de que tengas una._

_- La omito la mayoría de las veces, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos. _

_- ¿Es adoptada también? – _preguntó porque sabía que la morena lo era.

Cosima estaba algo sorprendida ante este interrogatorio, porque desde la primera vez que conoció a Delphine la dejó convencida de que era una persona poco interesada en este tipo de cosas.

_- Sí, ambas somos adoptadas pero somos gemelas muy unidas – _contestó sonriendo y orgullosa de admitirlo.

Delphine se quedó inmóvil y la sangre comenzó a circular muy rápidamente por su cuerpo.

_- Gemelas... – _repitió en un susurro – _¿Cuál es su nombre? – _preguntó nuevamente.

_- Alison – _contestó a secas Cosima.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca y desvió la mirada. Cosima frunció el ceño e intento acercársele, pero Delphine la detuvo con la mano.

_- ¿Le sucede algo? – _pregunto la morena preocupada pero Delphine no contestaba.

_- Cosima…no puedes recibir llamadas familiares en horarios de trabajo – _le informó y la morena no pudo creer la forma en que desvió la conversación y la situación. Delphine se irguió y miro a Cosima – _¿Entendido? – _pregunto de forma severa. Cosima solo asintió – _Muy bien – _Fue lo único que dijo. Se dio la media vuelta y entró a su oficina.

_- Pero… ¿Qué diablos le paso?_ – se preguntó a si misma Cosima cuando se vio sola.

Miró su mano y vio el pañuelo que tenía bordado "_DC_" en hermosas letras doradas, a penas las toco y de golpe lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Luego de que arreglo su maquillaje y despejó su mente se encamino hacia Scott para entregarle el maletín con las muestras. Cuando llegó lo encontró de espalda en el suelo debajo de su escritorio, moviendo sus piernas de vez en cuando.

_- Scott ¿qué haces? – _le pregunto entre risas.

El chico se asustó y dio un brinco que lo hizo golpearse. Cosima que ya no reía lo jaló de una pierna y lo sacó de un tirón mientras él se tocaba la cabeza.

_- Hola Cosima, me haz asustado – _dijo él mientras se ponía de pie.

_- Lo siento, es que me dio risa verte ahí._ _¿Qué hacías? – _le pregunto mientras veía su frente algo roja.

_- El escritorio se averió y decidí arreglarlo._

_- ¿Pudiste?_

_- La verdad es que no y además me lleve un buen golpe – _le dijo riendo.

_- Cuanto lo siento, de verdad, pero de aquí a la tarde estarás perfecto otra vez _– diagnosticó sonriendo.

_- Creeré en ti, y bueno, ¿Vienes a dejar esas muestras_? – pregunto al ver el maletín.

_- Exacto, te las vengo a dejar, las especificaciones están dentro así que espero las tengas antes del miércoles – _le dijo mientras le entregaba el maletín.

_- Por supuesto, si tengo algún contratiempo te lo haré saber ¿sí?_

_- Está bien, bueno, te dejo._

_- ¡Espera Cosima! – _La detuvo Scott antes de que se marchara – ¿_Revisaste los resultados que te envié?_

_- ¡Vaya! Por poco se me iba eso, si, si lo hice y según lo que vi hay dos muestras que están imperfectas._

_- Si lo están, mira, ven – _pidió mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y encendía su computador – _Mira – _le indico una imagen en la pantalla y Cosima se inclinó para verla mejor– _Esta muestra de sangre está completamente sana y respondió bien a todos los exámenes que le realizamos, pero aquella–_ señalo otra – _está deteriorada y los glóbulos rojos comienzan a descender muy rápidamente._

_- ¿Las plaquetas también? – _Pregunto Cosima.

_- No de la misma forma ni con la misma rapidez. _

_- ¿Leucemia quizás? _

_- No lo sé. El cáncer a la sangre son glóbulos blancos que no se desarrollaron y fueron lanzados antes lo normal y estos provocan el deterioro de los tejidos de donde se originan, sin embargo, en estos sujetos los glóbulos rojos se deterioran y el nivel de glóbulos blancos es prácticamente normal._

_- Además, el color de la sangre es normal, si hubiese habido una anormalidad en su color quizás sería más fácil de diagnosticar._

_- Exacto…tiene una extraña enfermedad esta persona, animal o lo que sea – _Concluyó Scott.

_- Creo que debo hablar con la señorita Cormier - _Pensó en voz alta Cosima.

_- Creo lo mismo, debes hablar con la sexy perra de hielo – _dijo Scott riendo

_- ¡No le digas así! – _Reprochó Cosima mientras golpeo su hombro

_- ¡¿Por qué?! Lo es, es demasiado estirada para ser tan hermosa._

_- Quizás… de todas formas no la trates así, es muy irrespetuoso – _llamo la atención la morena y Scott solo asintió –_ Bien, iré a mi despacho, espero esos resultados el miércoles _

_- ¡Está bien! – _le grito Scott cuando caminaba hacia la salida.

Cuando Cosima llego nuevamente a su despacho encontró a Alice que la miro de inmediato y se saludaron como todos los días.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente y al llegar la hora de almuerzo Cosima se quedó en el instituto, esperando pacientemente que el teléfono sonara nuevamente para hablar con Alison.

Tanto tiempo había pasado alejada de ella que no quería seguir así. A pesar de los problemas que acontecieron en su pasado y que lograron alejarla de su familia, se sentía feliz porque siempre su hermana terminaba creyendo en ella y la incitaba a volver con ellos y nunca la privaba de estar con sus sobrinos, que a pesar de ser adoptados y no ser sangre de su sangre eran la luz de sus ojos, y que diferencia podría haber de otros niños, si su hermana y ella fueron adoptadas tal cual lo hicieron con ellos por la infertilidad de Alison.

Paso la mayor parte del día esperando la llamada de su hermana que al final nunca llegó, no se entristeció ni nada por el estilo, ya que, hace un mes y medio no había escuchado su voz y hace unas horas hablaba con ella, así que antes de terminar el día lo que más agradecía era eso.

Cuando el día laboral llegaba a su fin, comenzó a guardar todo el papeleo que había hecho durante el día y vio los resultados de las muestras fallidas, rápidamente recordó que no se las había mostrado a Delphine y que debía hacerlo antes que la despidiera en menos de lo que canta un gallo, por lo tanto se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a frente de la puerta. Alice no estaba así que debía arriesgarse y entrar, después de todo que perdería, si estaba entregaría los resultados y si no, ya podría hacerlo mañana.

Con mucho cuidado empujo la puerta con dificultad y asomo su cabeza, estaba algo oscuro así que decidió entrar por completo. Cuando la puerta se cerró y Cosima dio un paso con sumo cuidado, comenzó a reproducirse _I go to sleep _de _Sia _que la hizo saltar del susto. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, ya que Agatha solo funciona con la voz de Delphine y Alice, y sabía perfectamente que la segunda no se encontraba en la planta.

Trago con dificultad porque no lograba ver a Delphine y pensó que Agatha se había averiado, o peor, que ella la había averiado. Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar al escritorio de la señorita Cormier y cuando pretendía dejar los papeles encima y salir pirando de ahí se abrió una puerta a su izquierda, un ascensor a decir verdad.

Delphine, que se encontraba dentro, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Cosima, la vio frente a su escritorio y rápidamente frunció el ceño, pero Cosima solo le sonrió y saludo con la mano. La rubia salió del ascensor y espero que este se cerrara.

_- Agatha – _dijo Delphine en voz alta.

_- A sus órdenes –_ se escuchó por todos lados.

_- Pausa la música y sube las luces por favor –_ ordeno.

_- De inmediato._

En efecto la música se detuvo y las luces aumentaron.

Delphine camino lentamente a su gran sillón, dejó su bolso en él y le dio la espalda a la morena mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de brazos cruzados.

El silencio de la habitación desesperó a Cosima, y decidió romper la tensión que la rubia ocasionaba en ella.

_- Lo siento, no debí entrar si no se encontraba –_

La rubia se giró y miro lo que dejo en su escritorio.

_- Están enfermos –_ le informo al ver que Delphine se percató de lo que le fue a dejar – _dos de ellos o ellas muestran una anomalía bastante extraña en la sangre._

La rubia mirando a Cosima desvió su mirada para tomar los papeles y revisarlos ella misma.

_- Ciertamente no es leucemia – _diagnosticó Delphine al revisar ambas muestras.

_- No, no lo es –_ dijo Cosima.

Se quedó en silencio mientras veía como Delphine analizaba lo que le había llevado.

Ahora que creía tener más tiempo comenzó a observar más detenidamente la oficina. No pudo creer como no había visto aquella marca en la pared que claramente dejaba ver un ascensor, ahora comprendía como era posible que no viese cuando la rubia subía o bajaba del edificio, ni ella ni nadie la veía, quizás Alice sabia de eso pero no le diría. Observando un poco más vio un mueble con bastantes libros y sobre este unos marcos, uno en especial mostraba a Delphine, un hombre y una niña. La rubia se veía sonriente y con una belleza y ternura a flor de piel que le encanto a Cosima, no supo por qué razón en especial pero sonrió y se giró para mirar a Delphine que aún estaba sumida en varios exámenes. Miró más detenidamente su cabello, sus mejillas, sus labios, sus manos, cuello, todo.

Delphine tenía algo que llamaba la atención de Cosima, a pesar de que no riera todo el tiempo como en aquella foto o fuese más simpática, sin embargo, su acento, su persona en sí era seductora y algo adictiva, porque daban ganas de estar cerca de ella aunque sus encuentros han sido pocos.

Cosima miro por última vez la foto y sonrió nuevamente, cuando se giró, Delphine la miraba y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

_- Gracias por traerme esto Cosima – _agradeció la rubia.

_- De nada, usted me dijo que cualquier cosa debía infórmaselo de inmediato _

_- Que obediencia – _Admitió Delphine.

_- Por supuesto – _dijo Cosima y por primera vez, la rubia sonrió, aunque fue un instante, lo hizo y eso sorprendió a Cosima.

_- Muy bien, si eso es todo es tiempo que te retires a tu casa._

_- Sí, me iré de inmediato pero antes… ¿le puedo preguntar algo? – _Delphine la miro algo desconfiada pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza – _¿Es francesa? – _pregunto ya que desde que la escucho por primera vez hablar sabía que no era de ese país y es que era algo notorio.

_- Oui, je le suis._

Cosima frunció levemente el ceño y toco su cabeza.

_- Bueno, entendí "Oui", eso quiere decir que si es francesa._

_- Sí, lo soy Cosima – _respondió.

_- Gracias, solo deseaba saber eso._ _Hasta mañana señorita Delphine –_se despidió Cosima mientras caminada hacia la puerta.

_- Hasta mañana –_ dijo de vuelta Delphine.

La rubia se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos. Debía reconocer que Cosima no era como el resto de las chicas y que había algo de especial en su forma de ser.

**Nota de autor:**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, con el tiempo se sabrá más sobre Cosima y Delphine y sobre todo de Alison.**

**Espero comenten que les ha parecido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

Era entrada la madrugada, el sol se asomaba y los pájaros con su canto daban inicio a un nuevo día, y Delphine que no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, se encontraba apoyada en su ventana mirando el amanecer.

Pasaban días en los cuales sus horas de sueño eran bastante reducidas, pero no era porque ella lo deseara así, usualmente no lograba dormir más de ocho horas de corrido desde que había egresado de la universidad, pero esto lejos de traerle problemas o molestarle le gustaba porque estudiaba, leía y en los últimos meses analizaba muestras.

Su vida era bastante ocupada, tanto, que no tenía tiempo de hacer amigos y mucho menos entablar relaciones, o al menos no duraderas. Su vida era así desde hace un tiempo y ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, la había elegido de esa manera y no se arrepentía.

Dio un vistazo a su habitación y bajó a la primera planta de su casa. Al final de la escalera miró a su alrededor, se sentía algo melancólica ese día en particular y todo el lugar en silencio y en perfecto orden la deprimió aún más.

Caminó hacia la cocina y preparó café para despertar un poco. Apoyó su cuerpo en la mesa de la cocina y movió su cabeza intentando relajarse. Cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras la cafetera sonaba.

_- Agatha, es hora de despertar – _habló algo perezosa.

_- Ya lo estoy Delphine –_ contesto Agatha.

_- Así me gusta._ _Enciende las luces de la casa por favor y desactiva el sistema de seguridad– _pidió y las luces comenzaron a aumentar.

_- Listo, ¿desea algo más?_ – pregunto la voz.

_- Si, ¿a qué hora sale mi vuelo?_

_- A las ocho y media de la mañana – _le informó. Delphine miró su reloj y apuntaba las cinco cuarenta apenas.

_- Gracias Agatha, reproduce la lista número dos._

_- ¿Norah Jones? –_Pregunto Agatha

_- Exacto – _Confirmó y la música que tanto relajaba a la rubia comenzó a sonar.

_- ¿Desea algo más?_

_- Nada más por ahora, vuelve a dormir –_ le ordeno.

_- Buenas noches._

Se acercó a la cafetera cuando esta sonó. Se sirvió un gran tazón y antes de beber sintió su aroma y sonrió para sí misma con los ojos cerrados, le gustaba hacer eso por la mañana.

Al terminar el desayuno subió a su alcoba y comenzó a elegir ropa adecuada para viajar. Cuando terminó revisó nuevamente su reloj y eran las seis y media – _queda bastante aún – _pensó. Se acercó al baño y llenó la tina para sumirse en un estado de relajación bastante pesado y es que, con la música que uno más adora y el agua caliente inundando su cuerpo, no es para menos. Un poco más de media hora estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos y el agua de la bañera, hasta que logró ver que ya eran pasadas las siete. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se vistió con lo que había elegido antes, jeans oscuros, botas negras algo altas y una blusa blanca bastante delicada y que resaltaba su piel blanca.

En la primera planta de la casa se acercó a una mesita algo escondida, apago la música y desconecto su celular táctil calipso bastante grande que al costado tenía tres luces, una roja, una verde y una amarilla en el cual se encontraba Agatha, lo guardo en su bolsillo, tomo su bolso y se dispuso a salir para llegar a tiempo a su vuelo.

Esperó en la salida a su chofer Mateo, un hombre rodeando los cincuenta años con un espeso y gran bigote negro, era británico y bastante más bajo que Delphine. Se conocían hace años y se tenían mucho cariño, la rubia lo miraba como un padre y lo trataba como tal.

_- ¡Buenos días Señorita Delphine! – _le grito mientras aparcaba el gran Audi A7 negro que tanto quería y que había sido un obsequio de la rubia al cumplir este los cincuenta.

_- Buenos días Mateo –_ le saludo sonriendo. El hombre se bajó y camino hacia la rubia para darle un gran abrazo y luego de unos segundos la soltó, Delphine le dio un beso en la mejilla junto a su gran bigote como acostumbraba. Mateo sonriendo, se hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta – _muchas gracias – _dijo Delphine sonriéndole también.

Cuando Mateo ya estaba en el asiento del conductor arregló el espejo retro visor para poder ver a Delphine.

_- ¿A dónde esta vez?_ – Le pregunto.

_- Al aeropuerto Mateo querido –_ contesto Delphine.

_- Al aeropuerto se ha dicho – _y dio marcha.

Donde vivía Delphine abundaban áreas verdes, había muchos árboles y grandes casas. Por el camino le gustaba mirar los grandes y hermosos jardines que la gente adinerada tenía, los cuidaban con tanto afán que deberían de cobrar por pasar una tarde ahí o siquiera por mirarlos. Habían muchas rosas y era lo que más le encantaba ver a Delphine y la verdad es que no le gustaba admitirlo, ya que lo veía como un cliché entre las mujeres, pero después de todo había terminado siendo su flor preferida.

Mateo la miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo y luego de tantos años conociéndola, supo de inmediato que algo inquietante pasaba por su cabeza, algo que la preocupaba, porque su rostro no expresaba tranquilidad o gusto como siempre, si no que estaba seguro de que algo ocurría.

-_ Delphine… - _llamo su atención.

_- ¿Sí? – _le preguntó sin mirar por el espejo porque sabía que él lo hacía.

- _¿Qué te sucede? – _pregunto y Delphine se giró finalmente para mirarlo.

- _Nada, ¿por qué preguntas? – _dijo extrañada.

- _Porque te conozco y se cuándo me mientes._

Delphine se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando qué decir exactamente.

La labor que realizaría no es fácil y no creyó que Mateo entendería, sin embargo, decidió que la sabiduría que poseía le ayudaría en esta ocasión.

Miró hacia los jardines nuevamente y apoyo su mentón en su mano.

-_ ¿Qué harías tu si alguien que quieres está a punto de morir __y tú lo supieras__? – _pregunto Delphine a Mateo que la miro extraño a través del espejo. No pensó que fuese un problema de esta índole.

- _Es una pregunta difícil la verdad. Nadie está preparado para ver morir a alguien que quiere, pero supongo que… cumplir sus últimos deseos sería algo muy lindo – _contestó el hombre.

Luego de unos segundos analizando lo que le había dicho, creyó justo decirle a quien más confiaba en esta vida lo que realmente le sucedía.

_- Amanecí bastante deprimida. Danielle...está muriendo y ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla Mateo._

_- Danielle, la chica francesa ¿cierto?_

_- Si, ella._

_- Bueno Delphine...es bastante complicado, pero supongo que además de sentir tristeza es culpa lo que sientes por no poder ayudarla más de lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? - _Delphine aguardo unos segundos y Mateo entendió esto como un si - _Pues no debes sentirla, a veces las cosas deben ocurrir para dejarnos una lección en esta vida, y sobre todo se debe aprender que cuando las cosas no ocurren de una manera distinta por más que uno lo intente es porque deben de ser así, y nada ni nadie lo cambiara, eso mi niña, se llama destino, y todos tenemos uno escrito. Lo que le sucede a Danielle es lamentable, pero así debe de ser, y debes dejar que se vaya porque su ciclo de vida a acabado y sobre todo debes de soltarla antes de que duela más - _aconsejó el hombre.

Delphine miro a Mateo unos segundos y se sentó detrás de él para abrazarlo con asiento y todo.

_- Gracias Mateo - _dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, ya que Mateo no quería incomodarla y Delphine no deseaba hablar tampoco.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto el hombre acompaño a la rubia hasta la entrada de su vuelo y se despidió con un sentido abrazo como siempre cuando viajaba muy lejos. Hizo una cruz en su frente como usualmente lo hacía y Delphine lo vio irse.

En quince minutos ya estaba dentro del avión, sentada en primera clase rumbo a París, Francia.

Resulta ser que Danielle Fournier es la mejor amiga de Delphine desde la universidad, cuando la rubia rodeaba los veinte años tuvo que dejar Francia y abandonar a todos sus seres queridos allá, incluyéndola. Con el paso del tiempo, Danielle contrajo una enfermedad de la cual Delphine sabia hace mucho tiempo y la contactó cuando esta ya estaba en un estado muy avanzado. Le prometió que ella la salvaría porque creía tener una ventaja que sus doctores no poseían, sin embargo, los tratamientos habían prolongado la vida de Danielle mas no la habían salvado de la muerte, y a estas alturas, la extraña enfermedad no se detenía y había tomado parte de casi todo el cuerpo de Danielle, por lo tanto, después de casi nueve años sin pisar Francia, Delphine viajaba para comunicarle personalmente el diagnostico final a Danielle.

Durante el viaje se mantuvo bastante pensativa. Recordaba sus años en la universidad junto a Danielle, las noches interminables de estudio que siempre eran agradables junto a ella, la primera vez que evadieron un día de clases para ir de fiesta con otros compañeros de universidad, sonrió al recordar lo borracha que terminó aquella vez y lo entusiasmada que estaba Danielle porque un chico que le gustaba se había acercado a hablarle pero solo para poder estar cerca de Delphine, estuvo molesta con ella por casi tres días, hasta que simplemente lo olvidó y volvieron tan amigas como siempre. Se sintió muy culpable por no estar con ella todos estos años y sobre todo cuando enfermó, pero así debió ser y debía convencerse de ello.

Durmió un poco y cuando despertó faltaba alrededor de una hora para llegar a París. Restregó sus ojos para despertar y de pronto su estómago hizo un ruido bastante sonoro que la sorprendió, rápidamente llamó a la azafata para que le diese algún snack para el hambre y se lo llevó casi de inmediato.

Saco de su bolsillo a Agatha y conecto los auriculares mientras comía.

_- Agatha – _le llamó y el teléfono se encendió.

_- Aquí estoy – _le dijo mientras Delphine tocaba la pantalla para leer unos documentos y pasar el rato.

_- Contacta algún servicio de transporte en Paris para que me recoja en el aeropuerto "__Charles de Gaulle"._

_- De inmediato – _obedeció y en la barra de tareas comenzaron a aparecer muchos números. Delphine escogió uno al azar y comenzó a llamar, pero mientras usaba el teléfono la llamada corría, ya que Agatha se encargaba de hacer reserva. – _Listo Delphine – _confirmo la voz.

_- Muchas gracias._

_- De nada._

Al llegar al aeropuerto y luego de recibir su bolso se dirigió a la salida. Había un hombre muy parecido a Mateo con una pequeña pizarra y su nombre escrito en ella, saludó al hombre y este le abrió la puerta. Camino a la casa de Danielle miró las calles de París una vez más, se sentía como una turista en la ciudad que la vio nacer, apenas habían cambiado algunas cosas que no llamaron su atención.

Cuando el auto se detuvo luego de varios minutos de viaje vio la entrada y dudo de lo que estaba haciendo. El chofer miro sobre su hombro a Delphine que al parecer no deseaba bajar, salió del auto y le abrió la puerta. La rubia suspiro pesadamente y salió del coche.

_- Merci – _fue lo único que le dijo.

El hombre por alguna razón le deseo suerte y Delphine no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza – _vaya que la necesito – _pensó.

Caminó a la puerta hasta quedar frente a frente. Se detuvo, no sabía ni siquiera como abordar el tema de su enfermedad, no sabía siquiera como decirle a su mejor amiga que moriría muy pronto. De pronto le pareció mala idea haber viajado tanto para esto, sin embargo, se enderezó y con las manos sudorosas toco tres veces – _si a la cuenta de tres nadie abre me iré – _se dijo a si misma – _uno…– _conto y nadie parecía estar en casa – _dos… – _y antes de terminar inspiro profundamente –_tres…– _y cerró los ojos, pero nadie apareció. Delphine se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche, pero cuando apenas había dado dos pasos la puerta se abrió y ella se detuvo.

_- ¿Delphine? – _llamaron a sus espaldas y la rubia se giró lentamente.

_- Hola Yvan – _saludo tímidamente. El hombre se acercó y la quedo mirando sorprendido. La miro de pies a cabeza y de pronto comenzó a sonreírle hasta que la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, el cual la rubia correspondió. Yvan a pesar de que aquella vez en la universidad estaba interesado en Delphine, término casándose con Danielle hace cinco años ya – _A pasado mucho tiempo – _dijo melancólicamente Delphine.

_- Mucho tiempo – _repitió Yvan zafándose del abrazo – ¿_Qué te trae por París? _

_- Danielle – _contesto e Yvan miro hacia el suelo.

_- No está muy bien._

_- Lo sé, debo hablar con ella._

El hombre dudo unos segundos pero finalmente tomo a Delphine por los hombros y la encaminó hacia el interior de su casa.

_- Estará muy feliz de verte – _le dijo Yvan mientras cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y rápidamente subió al segundo piso.

La rubia, sin dejar de mirar las escaleras, comenzó a sudar de forma descontrolada y sintió como un calor subía por su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada y en la entrada habían muchas fotos, las observó detenidamente, hasta que dio con una en la cual aparecía Danielle y ella sonriéndole a la cámara, recordó de inmediato el momento en que fue tomada por Yvan, uno o dos meses antes de viajar a Estados Unidos.

_- ¡Que sorpresa! – _Se escuchó por las escaleras. Delphine se asustó un poco y se giró.

Se sintió tan sorprendida ante lo que vio que no pudo sonreír siquiera.

Su amiga, la cual recordaba como una hermosa chica llena de vitalidad, se encontraba en los huesos y casi sin cabello, el color en su rostro estaba casi desvanecido y sus labios algo morados y partidos. Su rostro, la forma de sus ojos, su estatura y podría decir que hasta el tono de su voz, lógicamente haciendo a un lado el acento, eran exactamente al de Cosima pero mucho más deteriorado. Sintió su corazón romperse al verla.

Danielle se acercó a ella para abrazarla y Delphine no pudo tocarla por la impresión, hasta que lentamente fue cerrando el abrazo. Yvan se retiró para dejarlas unos minutos a solas.

Cuando la más pequeña se alejó de Delphine, seco sus ojos porque había llorado de la impresión.

_- Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? – _dijo medio sonriendo la rubia.

_- Bastante._

Se sonrieron algo tímidas y sobre todo Delphine que estaba saliendo del shock.

La pequeña camino hacia el comedor de la casa seguida de Delphine. Ambas se sentaron frente a frente y no supieron que decir por unos cuantos segundos.

_- ¿Por qué has venido Delphine? – _pregunto Danielle en francés y la rubia se removió un poco.

_- Después de tanto tiempo quise venir a visitarte, sobre todo ahora._

_- Exacto… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es porque estoy enferma Delphine? – _dijo algo molesta Danielle. La rubia dejó pasar este repentino cambio de humor porque lo relaciono con su enfermedad.

_- No, no es por eso…_ – guardo silencio y pensó que debería decir la verdad, después de todo el viaje habría sido en vano – _Si…- _admitió – _Pero no solo por eso. Hace casi un mes que no hablamos y…he analizado más a fondo tu caso y bueno, tomando en cuenta la gravedad de la situación decidí venir – _dijo Delphine algo arrepentida.

Danielle se quedó en silencio y fijó su mirada en un punto, de pronto lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y Delphine no supo que hacer, había tanto silencio que incomodaba a la rubia, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

_- Moriré… ¿cierto? De otra forma no hubieses venido hasta acá –_ supuso Danielle con un hilo de voz. Delphine se sorprendió ante esto, es cierto que había viajado para hablar de su muerte, pero no pensó que se lo diría tan rápido.

_- Si Danielle –_contesto al fin – _El tratamiento en el cual hemos trabajado no ha surtido efecto, solo te ha mantenido con vida y cuando llegue el momento en que dejemos de medicarte, tu sistema se irá apagando lentamente – _pareció que le sacaron un peso de encima, sin embargo, desataron un nudo en su garganta también, porque a pesar de que la vida que llevaba Delphine la había deshumanizado comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta. Danielle escondió su rosto en sus manos y un llanto desconsolado se desato en ella cuando la miro.

Delphine se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a su lado, se puso a su altura y se abrazó a la cintura de Danielle, este gesto le sorprendió bastante pero se sintió bien haciéndolo. La más pequeña mientras tanto, la abrazó por los hombros y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Delphine.

Era cierto que Mateo le había dicho que el destino no se puede cambiar por más que uno lo intente, y que si las cosas suceden son porque deben acontecer de esa manera, sin embargo, en el minuto en que Delphine comenzó a llorar, aun sabiendo que no lo hacía en años, fue suficiente para convencerse de que no dejaría que esto se repitiera, no al menos mientras estuviese viva y mucho menos vería pasar por esto a Cosima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

Después de pasar toda la tarde juntas, Danielle e Yvan decidieron que Delphine debía quedarse al menos esa noche, ya que no había estado en Francia hace mucho, Delphine aceptó y se quedó.

Durante la noche pasaron hablando de su vida hace años y recordaron cosas que Delphine había olvidado por completo. Cuando la mañana llegó la rubia no quiso dejar a Danielle, pero debía hacerlo y entre llantos se dijeron adiós.

Delphine tomo el primer vuelo de vuelta a San Francisco y durante el trayecto lloró un poco más hasta dormirse, sin embargo, cuando faltaba muy poco para llegar, volvió a ser la misma persona que antes ya que no tenía tiempo para más sentimentalismo que el vivido en Francia, lo que se venía era más pesado.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, Mateo la esperaba en la salida, se saludaron tan cariñosamente como siempre y se marcharon a casa de Delphine.  
>Durante el camino abundaba el silencio, ya que Mateo no quiso preguntar nada hasta que Delphine tocara el tema, pero no lo hizo durante todo el trayecto, esta vez no apreció los hermosos jardines del sector, solo pensaba y pensaba. Ya en casa, Mateo aparcó el coche y Delphine le pidió que lo dejara en la entrada, el hombre obedeció. La rubia salió sin hablar y entró para dirigirse al baño, miro su rostro que se encontraba sin color y los ojos estaban algo hinchados, se enjuagó y seco con una toalla.<br>_- ¿Que hago ahora?_ - Se preguntó a sí misma. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo cogió de su bolsillo, decía "_Agatha llamando". _Delphine se extrañó, ya que Agatha nunca llama así la atención. - ¿_si_? - contestó.  
><em>- Ha llorado todo el camino de vuelta a San Francisco, ¿por qué? <em>- preguntó curiosa_. _Delphine frunció el ceño y se quedó algo muda.  
><em>- Agatha, ¿cómo sabes eso?<em>  
><em>- Tengo cámara frontal - <em>contesto como si nada y la rubia sonrió.  
><em>-Ya veo, recuérdame desactivarla. Ya estoy mejor, me podrías decir si tengo algún compromiso hoy.<em>  
><em>-Solo debe visitar el Instituto para revisar dos exámenes que Cosima tiene listos, pero tomando en cuenta su estado anímico, debería dormir unas horas - <em>aconsejó Agatha, Delphine lo pensó por unos segundos pero luego desistió.  
><em>-No, iré de todas formas, me daré una ducha y saldré, ¿suena bien eso?- <em>preguntó  
><em>-Suena bien - <em>contestó Agatha.

En el instituto Dyad se encontraba Cosima analizando unas muestras de sangre, de pronto, apareció Alice y le comenzó a hablar muy rápido de lo incompetentes que eran los médicos en su área, Scott miraba algo sorprendido a Cosima de vez en cuando, porque la rubia nunca se había acercado a las instalaciones de la morena, luego de muchas quejas pidió a Cosima si en sus laboratorios podían examinar unas muestras que le entrego, a la morena le pareció raro pero Alice se excusó diciendo que estaba llena de trabajo y no tenía tiempo, no le pareció mal y acepto la labor, la rubia le agradeció y se retiró.  
>Pasaron las horas y Cosima dejó el maletín con Scott ya que estaba algo agotada, se retiró a su despacho y se dejó caer en la silla. No había visto a Delphine desde hace dos días y le pereció raro, pero le restó importancia. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Cosima decidió quedarse unos minutos más para poder estudiar a los sujetos de las muestras, ya que le resultaba insólito el no poder ayudarles a superar tal extraña enfermedad que presentaban. Cuando leía unos documentos golpeó una carpeta que se encontraba a un costado del escritorio y esta cayó al suelo. Suspiro con pereza y se inclinó a recogerla, mientras tomaba todos los papeles le extendieron unos cuantos.<br>_-Gracias Alice- _dijo mientras levanto la mirada, pero no era Alice quien le había ayudado – _Señorita Delphine…– _dijo – _Hola - _saludó mientras se puso de pie.

_-Hola Cosima - _saludó de vuelta la rubia – _e__s algo tarde, ¿por qué no te has retirado ya? – _Le preguntó.  
><em>- Es que, estoy estudiando unas muestras, pero si le molesta me puedo retirar...<em>  
><em>- No, claro que no me molesta – <em>dijo Delphine antes de que terminara de hablar la morena.  
><em>- Esta bien, ¿necesita algo?- <em>preguntó, Delphine solo negó con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano, se giró y camino hacia su despacho, pero se detuvo de pronto. Pensó unos segundos ante lo que le propondría a Cosima, ya que no se caracteriza por ser una persona impulsiva, pero supuso que no perdería nada.  
><em>-Cosima - <em>llamó la atención de esta mientras se giró.  
><em>-¿Si?-<em> contestó la morena mientras sostenía la carpeta en sus manos.  
><em>-Me preguntaba - <em>dijo algo nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lugar excepto hacia Cosima, lo que le pareció raro.  
><em>-¿Si? <em>- insistió  
><em>-Bueno, me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar un café por aquí cerca - <em>dijo rápidamente y Cosima quedó en shock mientras Delphine se decía así misma, "_Demonios...como se me ha cruzado por la mente decirle eso, ni siquiera sé si le gusta el café, con caminar hubiese bastado, por amor de Dios, ni siquiera sé si hay una cafetería cerca_" se maldecía en su cabeza. Cosima comenzó a sonreír y Delphine se puso algo nerviosa así que agrego – _Si no quieres está bien, después de todo haz estado todo el día acá y...  
>-Si -<em> fue lo único que dijo Cosima y ambas se quedaron mirando.  
>Delphine sintió alegría, más de lo que creyó que sentiría y Cosima, a pesar de que no entendía por qué Delphine decidió acercarse de esta manera a ella, estaba contenta e intrigada por lo que podría pasar.<br>_-Bien...en ese caso...deberías ordenar ese papeleo y...sacarte el delantal creo yo -_ aconsejó Delphine a Cosima, esta comenzó a reír y a guardar todo lo que anteriormente captaba su atención_- yo iré a dejar unas cosas a mi despacho, vuelvo de inmediato -_ le informó y Cosima solo asintió con una sonrisa.  
>Delphine se giró y camino rápidamente, una vez dentro saco a Agatha de su bolsillo y la conecto a la oficina.<p>

_-Agatha -_llamaba _- Agatha por Dios ayúdame -_ pedía

_-Aquí estoy, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_

_-Proyecta alguna dirección por aquí cerca de alguna cafetería o algo así._  
>Agatha comenzó a buscar con su GPS lo más rápido que pudo hasta que proyecto una dirección.<p>

_-Este se encuentra tres calles abajo, lo visitó hace una semana –_ informó.

-_¡Cierto!, muchísimas gracias -_ dijo Delphine sonriendo, y antes de que Agatha hablara la rubia saco el celular y todo en la sala se apagó. Cuando salió cerro con llave y se giró, se topó de frente con Cosima que la esperaba pacientemente, ya no tenía puesto su delantal y llevaba en su hombro su bolso además de tener puesto su abrigo.

_-¡Pues ya estas lista!-_ dijo Delphine medio sonriendo. Cosima sonrió también.

_-Así es, ¿usted también?- _pregunto y Delphine apenas frunció el ceño.

_-Sí, ya estoy lista – _contestó.

Comenzaron a caminar sin hablar o mirarse, las pocas personas que se encontraban cerca, las vieron salir y les pareció raro ver a la rubia salir por las instalaciones como cualquier otra persona, pero más extraño aún era que salía acompañada de Cosima.

Ya fuera del instituto, Delphine le indico la dirección y comenzaron a caminar. La morena miraba hacia el frente y de vez en cuando a la gente que pasaba por el costado o los árboles que estaban cerca, Delphine le echaba un ojo a Cosima, intentando buscar un tema de conversación que comenzar, pero nada se le cruzaba por la mente. El trayecto fue corto, y entre miradas y tímidas sonrisas de parte de Cosima tres calles no fueron nada, la rubia le abrió la puerta a la pequeña y entro seguida de la rubia.

El lugar era pequeño, acogedor y en el aire, un delicioso aroma a café y un dulzón inundaban los sentidos de ambas.

Cosima se acercó a una mesa bastante alejada de la entrada, y Delphine la siguió, pareció que le leyó la mente al elegir. Se sentaron frente a frente y mientras Cosima se quitaba el abrigo Delphine ordenó dos cafés y brownie's para acompañar, la camarera se retiró y se quedaron mirando nuevamente sin mucho que decir.

_-¿No se quitará el abrigo? –_ preguntó Cosima al ver que aún lo traía puesto la rubia.

_-No, la verdad es que hace bastante frio –_ contesto Delphine, y la verdad es que lo hacía, ya que afuera de la cafetería estaba bastante nublado, además de que ya oscurecía, pero dentro estaba bastante cálido.

Cosima solo asintió.

_-¿Viene seguido?_ – pregunto la morena, para intentar entablar una conversación.

_-No –_ fue lo único que dijo Delphine – _O sea…- _continuo – _He venido pocas veces, ya que es el lugar más cercano al Instituto._

_-Comprendo, es cierto, queda bastante cerca, nunca había venido _– dijo la morena mientras miraba a su alrededor.

_-Cosima _– Delphine llamo su atención.

_-¿Si_?

_-Por favor ya no me digas "usted" o "señorita", puedes llamarme por mi nombre _– pidió Delphine, y Cosima abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

_-Pero…_

_-Ya sé lo que dijo Alice – _interrumpió Delphine suponiendo lo que diría– _Pero ya llevas un tiempo bastante prudente, puedes llamarme como quieras – _dijo sonriendo, una genuina sonrisa.

_-Bueno, si va a sonreír así más seguido, entonces si –_ "coqueteo" Cosima mientras le miraba sonriendo y Delphine sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas, de pronto llegó la camarera y les dejó todo en la mesa. La rubia desvió la mirada e intento mirar por la ventana para que desapareciera el rubor en su rostro.

_-Delphine _– llamó por primera vez Cosima y sintió como sus mejillas volvían a tornarse rojizas sin justificación alguna. Delphine se sentía sin control sobre su rostro y se enfadó un poco, además de que se comenzó a sentir algo mareada.

_-¿Si? – _pregunto la rubia sin mirarla.

_-Me preguntaba… ¿por qué me has hecho esta invitación? _

Delphine trato de pensar en que contestar, pero la verdad es que no encontró respuesta, porque no sabía el por qué tampoco.

-_Bueno…- _dijo algo nerviosa mientras giro su rostro para mirarla – _supongo que debo conocerte un poco más, ya que…- _hizo una pausa, al parecer mentir no era su fuerte – _llevas trabajando un buen tiempo y me pareció…bien – _contesto.

Cosima no creyó del todo esto pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Delphine estaba algo molesta, ya que no encontraba tema de conversación alguno para comenzar a "conocer" a Cosima, además, el estilo de vida que llevaba le había exigido el poco contacto con gente normal, ya que siempre se coludía con personas importantes y no con gente común y corriente.

-_Me gusta bastante trabajar en tu Instituto – _dijo de la nada Cosima y la rubia agradeció el que dijese algo.

-_Me alegro mucho, eres de mucha ayuda, además, eres muy inteligente. Tu perfil me gustó mucho cuando buscaba vacantes para tu puesto – _le dijo sonriendo.

Cosima le sonrió ampliamente ya que Delphine hablaba de una manera que no lo había hecho nunca y que nunca creyó escuchar, de pronto recordó la foto que vio aquella vez en su despacho, su sonrisa le pareció la misma que le mostraba.

-_Me gusta ser de ayuda. Me intriga mucho lo que hacemos pero…no logro entender por qué tanto misterio con los sujetos de las muestras – _le dijo y Delphine borro lentamente su sonrisa. Cosima supo de inmediato que pudo haber hecho cualquier otro comentario excepto aquel.

-_Bueno, no veo la necesidad de informarles eso y tampoco veo la necesidad en que lo sepas – _Cosima solo asintió y bebió de su taza. Delphine la imito y de pronto se le ocurrió hablar sobre la hermana de la morena, ya que le interesaba a ella más que a nadie saber sobre eso – _Y bien, así que tienes una hermana, ¿dónde vive?- _pregunto.

-_Vive en Canadá, hace mucho que no nos vemos._

_- ¿Y por qué no vas de visita?- _pregunto.

_-Es que…es un tema complicado y una larga historia- _Admitió Cosima y Delphine, a pesar de que sabía que no debía indagar más, lo hizo.

_-Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo- _dijo sonriendo y Cosima sonrió de vuelta. Tomo un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

_-Cuando era adolecente, tuve muchos problemas con mis padres y bueno, termine yéndome de mi casa a la edad de dieciocho. No hable con Alison por casi dos años, y cuando supe que había contraído matrimonio fui de visita – _hizo una pausa, ya que le conmovió mucho recordar esa época de su vida – _Ella no me pregunto nada, ni donde había estado, lo que había hecho con mi vida, nada, solo me abrazo y me acogió en su casa…en ese tiempo supe que mi padre había fallecido – _dijo eso último en un susurro y al pensar en su padre, casi comienza a llorar. Delphine sintió la pena de ese recuerdo en las palabras de la morena y lentamente extendió su mano hasta la de Cosima y a penas la acaricio con sus yemas. La morena miro a Delphine y se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que la rubia retiro su mano.

_-Lo lamento mucho- _dijo Delphine y Cosima sonrió a penas.

-_No lo sientas, ya pasó y sé que está orgulloso de mí._

_-Eso es verdad – _admitió Delphine sonriendo.

_-Pero bueno, que hay de ti, tú al menos sabes cosas sobre mi vida, tienes una carpeta llena de ella- _dijo riendo y la rubia rio también – _cuéntame algo sobre tu vida._

Delphine se removió inquieta en su asiento, ya que no hablaba de eso con nadie, su vida, lo que sea que hacía era muy personal para ella, pero sintió que con Cosima era distinto, ya que, era la viva imagen de Danielle, pero a pesar de lo físico, la morena tenía algo que llamaba su atención y con Danielle eso no ocurría.

-_Bueno…la verdad es que mi vida no es muy interesante- _dijo medio sonriendo.

-_¡Vamos! Debe haber algo que puedas contarme, déjame pensar…-_Cosima comenzó a crear preguntas en su cabeza, preguntas que quizás no fuesen muy imprudentes para ser esta, la primera vez que entablaban una conversación tan grata - _¿Dónde naciste?_

_-En París- _contesto a secas Delphine.

-_¿Es hermoso Paris?- _pregunto nuevamente Cosima.

-_Muy hermoso, sin duda es la ciudad del amor- _contesto sonriendo y Cosima, por alguna razón se sonrojo.

-_Así dicen todos, me encantaría viajar a París._

_-Algún día._

_-Si…- _dijo a penas Cosima – _bueno, otra cosa, déjame pensar._

Delphine rio y tapo su boca, se sentía bien conversar con Cosima, más de lo que creía que seria.

-_¿Siempre eres así?- _Pregunto nuevamente Cosima al ver ese gesto.

-_¿Así como?_

_-Tan fría y no sé, poco risueña, muy estricta y recatada. _

_-La verdad es que si, la mayor parte del tiempo lo soy, no comparto mucho con personas, no como ahora –_admitió Delphine sonriendo.

Pasaron el rato hablando de muchas cosas, o a decir verdad, es que Cosima hablaba de muchas cosas, Delphine solo escuchaba y reía de vez en cuando. No se dieron cuenta cuando el reloj marcaba casi las diez de la noche y ya debían cerrar, se pusieron de pie, pagaron y aunque Cosima insistió en hacerlo Delphine se interpuso y cancelo, ya que fue ella quien la había invitado, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron. El camino de vuelta al Instituto fue tan agradable como cuando estaban dentro de la cafetería, Cosima tenía muchas anécdotas de la universidad que no paraba de contar y reír al recordarlas, Delphine solo podía recordar sus años de estudiante junto a Danielle, la rubia quería hablar sobre su vida, sentía que con Cosima podía, pero no aun, faltaba mucho para eso y por lo tanto, guardo silencio la mayor parte del tiempo e intentaba esquivar temas en los cuales tuviese que hablar sobre ella.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de Dyad, se miraron y Cosima sabía que eso sería todo, no estaba segura si Delphine seguiría siendo así de amable el resto del tiempo, pero agradeció esa tarde que pasaron juntas. Delphine se despidió y beso ambas mejillas de Cosima, esta quedo algo helada y sin decir nada, le dio una última sonrisa y se giró para encaminarse hacia su departamento. Delphine la miro alejarse y se subió al auto de Mateo.

Cuando salió del estacionamiento se sintió algo extraña, como si lo que acababa de hacer estuvo mal, pero al ver a Cosima a lo lejos decidió restarle importancia y optó por cargar más aun esa extraña sensación acercándose a Cosima con el auto. Cuando la alcanzo disminuyo la velocidad y bajo la ventana, la morena se giró y la miro extrañada.

-_Sube, te llevo hasta tu departamento- _Cosima lo pensó dos veces, pero al final subió, después de todo no es como si no la conociera.

-_Gracias Delphine, hace mucho frio afuera – _Dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-_Sí que lo hace, por eso prefiero ir a dejarte – _Admitió mientras daba marcha hacia el departamento de Cosima

El trayecto fue en silencio, pero agradable y Delphine, siendo la persona que más agradece el silencio y la calma, creyó esto lo mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Cosima, se miraron nuevamente y la morena decidió esta vez besar ambas mejillas de la rubia, y ahora, era ella quien quedaba anonadada ante este gesto.

Cosima salió y entro rápidamente.

Delphine toco su rostro sin dejar de mirar por donde había desaparecido Cosima, frunció el ceño y froto con fuerza ambas mejillas. Su semblante se volvió tan serio como siempre y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

-_¡Maldita sea!- _golpeo el volante mientras sentía como aquella sensación de arrepentimiento volvía a su ser. ¿Por qué le ocurría?, ni idea, pero la hacía sentir mal, y por alguna razón, no quería ver nuevamente a Cosima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

Cuando Cosima subió a su departamento no podía dejar de sonreír aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, o a decir verdad, si lo sabía, pero no quería sentir nada por pasar solamente una tarde con Delphine. Había algo que le atraía demasiado y no podía dejar de sentirse bien luego de la tarde.

Se fue a dormir después de un largo día de trabajo, que termino muy bien para ella.

En cambio, Delphine se encontraba en la penumbra de su alcoba, sentada en un gran sillón de cuero frente a su ventanal, viendo su jardín vacío y al mismo tiempo hermoso, ahí donde muchas noches estudiaba o solo pasaba el rato, ahora simplemente estaba sentada, sin nada que leer, sin nada que analizar. Su mente pensaba muchas cosas, se encontraba a mil por hora y eso la agobiaba, la hacía sentir mal. Se dejó caer hacia atrás e intento descansar un poco, hace unas horas había llegado a San Francisco y la junta con Cosima la dejó agotada, de hecho, el solo recordar su presencia hacia doler sus sienes y es por eso, que prefirió no recordar nada, no pensar en nada y simplemente intentar dormir.

Cosima entraba al Instituto tan risueña como siempre, mejor que nunca, saludando a todo el mundo y caminando animadamente hacia su despacho. Cuando llego tomo asiento donde acostumbraba y donde su presencia ya se hacía notar por el desmesurado desorden en el piso y en el escritorio, comenzó a ponerse al día en sus labores hasta que llego Alice notoriamente enojada, se paró frente a su escritorio y tiro una carpeta que llevaba en las manos, Cosima intento no darle importancia, ya que Alice siempre, o la mayoría del tiempo estaba de mal humor. La rubia la miro y de inmediato recordó las muestras que le había entregado tan solo el día anterior.

-_Cosima…- _llamo su atención y la morena la miro de inmediato.

-_¿Sí?- _contesto.

-_¿Cómo van las muestras que te entregue ayer?- _pregunto algo "enojada".

-_No los he revisado, pero si quieres puedo ir a ver cómo van-_ contesto de manera amable y Alice suspiro de manera pesada, como intentando relajarse.

-_Eso sería genial, ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?- _pidió y Cosima asintió y se puso de pie para ir a su laboratorio.

Camino de manera perezosa ya que no deseaba del todo hacer caso a Alice pero de todas formas entro y se acercó a Scott.

-_¡Hey!- _le dijo y el muchacho se giró para saludarla.

Cosima le pregunto por las muestras de Alice, pero Scott le informo que aún no comenzaban a trabajar con ellas, sin embargo, el maletín tenía un pequeño papel en el cual había una dirección y un nombre en ella, de inmediato, Cosima pidió que se lo entregara y este lo hizo al instante. La morena se despidió y le ordeno que comenzara a analizarlas.

Cuando llego nuevamente a su despacho Alice aún estaba esperándole, Cosima le dijo que estaban aún trabajando en ellas y la rubia pareció enfadarse más aun, le agradeció y se retiró de ahí. Alice estaba con un humor de mil diablos, mucho más insoportable que de costumbre y a la morena le pareció raro. Cuando notó que se encontraba totalmente sola, tomó aquel papel que Scott le había entregado y lo abrió, en efecto, había una dirección y el nombre de "_Aldous Leekie" _en él, supuso de inmediato que se podía tratar de un paciente por encontrarse este en el maletín con muestras.

Se sentó frente a su laptop y comenzó a Googlear el nombre, de inmediato apareció mucha información sobre tal persona y Cosima comenzó a leer rápidamente los encabezados que aparecían, eligió uno y la envió a una página distinta, en la cual aparecía un hombre de ojos azules, poco cabello, y el que tenía era tan blanco como el algodón – _Que tal Aldous – _saludo. Comenzó a leer y hablaba sobre la "_Neoevolución" _que por lo que se encontraba ahí era algo muy parecido a lo que había estudiado. Siguió investigando y hablaba sobre el exilio de este tal Aldous Leekie de muchas instituciones científicas, pero a pesar de ello tenía muchos seguidores que les gustaba la Neoevolucion y habían muchos sitios que hablaban sobre esta. De pronto, comenzó a leer su biografía y llego a un lugar que hablaba sobre su carrera, pero cuando Cosima iba a comenzar a descender se abrió la puerta y cerro rápidamente su laptop ya que pensó se acercaba Alice, pero era Delphine quien atravesaba la puerta.

Cosima le saludo sonriente pero la rubia solo camino derecho hacia su despacho sin siquiera mirarle, la morena se extrañó, pero tomando en cuenta como era Delphine no le tomo mucho peso, aunque le intrigo este desaire repentino. Luego de unos minutos pensando en que pudo haber hecho mal, recordó a ese tal Aldous y abrió nuevamente su laptop, esta vez, comenzó descender y comenzó a leer y leer.

Resulto ser que, Aldous Leekie era dueño del Instituto Dyad, de todas las instalaciones en varios países y que, por inculcar la Neoevolución el resto de instituciones, tanto médicas, como de investigación lo forzaron a cerrar y vender todo a nada más ni nada menos que a la Señorita Delphine Cormier, que anteriormente trabajaba en el área A del Instituto Dyad en UK, y que posteriormente se trasladó a San Francisco. Cosima comenzó a ver imágenes en las cuales Aldous estaba con todos los jefes de las áreas principales y en entre ellos se encontraba Delphine solo que un poco más joven.

Cosima cerró todo y no lograba entender cómo es que esto había terminado en aquel maletín o peor, como es que el instituto, que anteriormente le pertenecía, analizara muestras de este científico desterrado y de pronto pensó que quizás Alice no estaba consciente de esto o que lo había dejado pasar, Cosima comenzó a debatirse si debía informarle esto a Delphine, pero no lograba decidirse. Después de varios minutos pensando que podría hacer, creyó correcto analizarlas ella misma, antes de que Scott descubriera algo fuera de lo común como lo había hecho.

Llego al laboratorio y pidió el maletín que solo contenía una muestra de sangre que Cosima creyo sagrada. Pasó prácticamente todo el día en ella y cuando Scott preguntaba por qué el repentino interés, Cosima solo evadió el tema para no involucrar al muchacho.

Una vez terminados los exámenes, resultaron tener las mismas fallas que en el resto de sangre analizada en sus laboratorios y le pareció muy fuera de lo común.

-_Cosima...-_llamo su atención Scott.

-¿_Que? - _contesto algo enfadada o a decir verdad frustrada por lo que sucedía.

-_Lamento interrumpirte - _se disculpó el chico - _Tengo los resultados de las muestras anteriores a las de Alice - _le informo.

Cosima pidió los exámenes al mismo tiempo que imprimía los de Aldous. Una vez que ambos estaban en su poder se disculpó con Scott y se retiró de allí.

Estando ya frente a la oficina de Delphine, sintió algo de pánico por entrar a verle, no tan solo porque la rubia estaba notoriamente enfadada con ella sino porque sabría que se enfadaría aún más al ver que los resultados no eran muy alentadores y que sin duda le sacaría los sesos al ver el nombre de Aldous Leekie, quizás no, pero tenía una sensación de que sin duda lo haría. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, porque de lo contrario no entraría jamás, se dispuso a ingresar sin cuestionárselo mucho, pero antes de hacerlo, Alice le hablo.

-_Que rápida...- _dijo mientras la miraba desde la entrada. Cosima solo la miro de vuelta extrañada.

-¿_A qué te refieres? - _pregunto y Alice comenzó a acercársele de manera "peligrosa", o al menos así lo sintió Cosima.

-_Tus resultados...déjame verlos- _pidió mientras reía, pero la morena solo se aferró más aun a la carpeta, temiendo que Alice descubriera ambos resultados y que su mal humor aumentara como hace varias horas ya -_Oh vamos Cosima- _insistió mientras se le acercaba más aún.

La morena, tomando valor y sin dejar de mirar a Alice, simplemente abrió la puerta de la oficina de Delphine e ingreso. Se quedó inmóvil mientras la rubia no había prestado atención a tan terrible intromisión.

-_¿Que sucede Alice? - _pregunto Delphine sin mirar al frente.

-_No es Alice - _contesto Cosima y la rubia la miro de inmediato.

-_En ese caso, ¿Que sucede Cosima?- _pregunto nuevamente, pero esta vez mirándola. La morena levanto la carpeta, haciéndole entender que a eso se había presentado ante ella - _Acércate - _pidió.

Cosima, temerosa, se acercó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Delphine, estando frente a ella le extendió los resultados que la rubia comenzó a analizar, entre tanto se dio la media vuelta y camino a la salida.

Delphine se sentía frustrada al ver que todos sus sujetos se encontraban enfermos y que padecían de la misma extraña enfermedad, sin embargo, la rabia comenzó a inundarla cuando vio el nombre de Aldous Leekie junto al logo de su Instituto.

-_Cosima...-_ llamo su atención, la pequeña se detuvo a unos pasos de la salida y se giró - ¿_De dónde sacaste esto? - _pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Cosima comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-_Yo...bueno..._- balbuceó

-_¡Donde!- _grito y la morena se estremeció, además, el rostro de Delphine no le ayudaba en nada.

-_Alice...-_fue lo único que dijo y la rubia, luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a salir, pero cuando abrió la puerta detuvo a Cosima que la seguía tan rápido como podía -_Quédate...- _dijo_._

-_Pero yo no…_

_-Que te quedes aquí...es una orden Cosima - _dijo de forma severa.

La morena hizo caso omiso y se quedó, cuando Delphine desaprecio de ahí tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de descanso que la rubia tenia.

_-Sistema de seguridad activado -_ se escuchó en toda la habitación y Cosima sintió la puerta bloquearse.

-_¿Agatha? - _pregunto y la oficina se tornó de color levemente azul.

- _Ha sus órdenes señorita Niehaus - _dijo tan atenta como siempre.

-_¿Siempre haces eso?- _pregunto al ver que Agatha también contestaba a sus órdenes.

-_Cada vez que Delphine deja la habitación - _contesto_._

A Cosima le pareció entretenido conversar con Agatha ya que le intrigaba saber de dónde provenía y ese tipo de cosas porque, uno no se encuentra con este tipo de tecnología todo el tiempo.

-_Agatha, ¿qué más puedes hacer aquí?_

_- Mi acceso es bastante ilimitado, tengo el control absoluto cuando soy conectada a la terminal del Instituto, al igual que con el resto, que se encuentran en UK, Paris, Nueva York y Canadá- _Cosima se irguió en su asiento al escuchar lo último.

-_¿Canadá? Háblame sobre ese Instituto - _Ordeno y Agatha proyecto una imagen del instituto Dyad en Canadá, que era muy similar al que se encontraban pero era mucho más grande.

-_ El Instituto Dyad de Canadá, es mucho más grande en comparación al resto, por ser el primero que fue construido hace casi veinte años por el Dr. Aldous Leekie._

Cosima se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar la imagen con más cuidado.

-_Háblame...sobre Aldous - _pidió

-_Lo siento, no puedo hablar de Aldous Leekie sin la autorización de Delphine - _se disculpó Agatha.

Cosima se lamentó, ya que era ella la única que podía darle información real del susodicho, pero de pronto, tuvo una mejor idea.

-_En ese caso...háblame sobre Delphine Cormier - _De pronto, las luces descendieron y una sola imagen de la rubia iluminaba la habitación - _Que linda - _dijo en un susurro al verla con su perfecto cabello y su delantal relucientemente blanco.

- _Delphine Cormier, 29 años, reside actualmente en las afueras de San Francisco. Egresada de la Universidad de Berkeley de California, especializada en Inmunología. Se trasladó a UK en donde consiguió ingresar al Instituto Dyad por sus impecables calificaciones, años más tarde Dyad terminaría bajo su poder al igual que el resto._

Mientras Agatha hablaba de Delphine, una serie de imágenes en secuencia pasaban frente a Cosima, en todas se encontraba la rubia. Cosima comenzó a sonreír frente a ella y de pronto, ya no escucho a Agatha hablar.

-_Continua...- _le ordeno.

-_No está prestando atención._

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me estás viendo? ¿Eres una persona real?- _pregunto rápidamente.

-_No, no soy una persona real. Soy una herramienta para suplir las necesidades del ser humano, que solo se reduce a mi creador - _Informo

- _¿Y quién es tu creador?_

_-Delphine Cormier_

_-Lo supuse - _dijo Cosima rodando los ojos.

Pasaron bastante tiempo hablando, pero la verdad es que la morena le hablaba a Agatha, ya que se sentía como hablar con una persona real, solo que no se encontraba en la misma habitación, pero de pronto su charla se vio abruptamente interrumpida.

-_Entonces, Alison me dijo..._

_-Sistema de seguridad desactivado- _interrumpió Agatha- _Luego continuamos señorita Niehaus- _le dijo

-_Está bien Agatha - _Cosima se puso de pie al ver que Delphine entraba a su oficina, de inmediato, supuso que algo estaba mal cuando vio a Alice entrar también - _Me retirare - _dijo Cosima a Delphine.

-_No, debes quedarte Cosima, necesito hablar con ambas - _le informo y volvió a sentarse donde anteriormente estaba, Alice hizo lo mismo, pero frente a ella. La morena veía de vez en cuando a la rubia, esta la observaba con algo de ira que la estremeció - _Alice sabe...-_comenzó a hablar Delphine- _que cada año hay una junta muy importante en Nueva York, por lo tanto, debo viajar y es necesario ir con una de las dos...-_Cosima miraba a la rubia mientras hablaba, supuso de inmediato que la dejarían a cargo, y sintió el estrés de los días que venían - _anteriormente, no se me había presentado este problema, porque anteriormente no existían dos jefes de planta, sin embargo, lo he pensado suficiente y es necesario que Cosima me acompañe este año, eso es todo - _dijo Delphine mientras se giraba para ir a su escritorio.

-_¡Es injusto!- _grito Alice mientras que de un salto se puso de pie. Miraba a Delphine de manera desafiante pero esta no le presto atención.

-_Ya he decidido, y si no te gusta, no me cuesta nada redactar tu carta de despacho Alice._

La rubia comenzó a tornarse roja por la ira que sentía, se giró para mirar a Cosima enfadada, y se retiró casi corriendo.

La morena que aún no sabía que hacer exactamente solo miro a Delphine, que para su suerte, también la miraba a ella.

-_¿Por cuantos días?- _fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-_Tres días, Cosima- _contesto Delphine.

La morena se quedó helada.

¿Que se supone que haría allá esos tres días?

**Nota de autor:**

**Espero que la historia hasta el momento sea de su agrado.**

**Me he percatado de que tenía desactivados los reviews (o eso creo), que estupidez la mía ¿no?, así que…sería muy lindo si alguien me planteara lo que cree o lo que espera de este Fanfic, si hay algo malo o no, o si tan solo le ha gustado hasta el momento.**

**Sin más espero que continúen leyendo.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! (atrasado)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

"Día número uno"

Cosima esperaba frente a su puerta el llamado de Delphine. Hace una hora se habían puesto de acuerdo y decidieron que la rubia "iría" por ella para emprender su viaje a Nueva York.

La morena se puso de pie y repaso los documentos que Delphine le había entregado unos días antes, contenían todo tipo de información, desde su itinerario, quien asistiría al evento a realizar el último día y hasta el tipo de vestido de ella y de la rubia, de pronto comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no tan solo porque conocería mucha gente importante, o porque estaría en una ciudad que le era ajena a San Francisco, sino que estaría la mayor parte del tiempo solamente con Delphine, en las reuniones, visitas al Instituto, almuerzos e incluso en la habitación del hotel, pero a decir verdad, no le temía al hecho de estar a solas con la rubia, sabía que estaría muy concentrada en su trabajo como para prestarle atención, el problema era que Cosima había pasado mucho tiempo a solas consigo misma, y a pesar de mostrarse una persona totalmente confiada de si, estar a solas con otro ser viviente era el problema, y por más que se convenciera de lo contrario, temía que ese otro ser fuese Delphine.

La puerta sonó, la morena rápidamente tomó su maleta, algunos papeles y cuando abrió, Delphine estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

_-¡Delphine!_ - dijo al verle _-¿Qué haces acá? -_ le preguntó

_-¿Que? pues he venido por ti, eso acordamos ¿O lo olvidaste? -_ pregunto algo enfadada o eso creyó Cosima y es que con Delphine nunca se sabe.

_- No lo he olvidado, solo pensé que enviarías a alguien más -_ contestó.

_- No hay necesidad cuando puedo hacer las cosas personalmente -_ dijo tranquila, miro la maleta de Cosima y le extendió la mano _- Deja llevar eso -_ pidió. La morena se la entregó algo temblorosa, ya que estaba pensando si debía o no hacer este viaje _- ¿Estas bien? -_ pregunto Delphine al notar el estado de Cosima.

_- Sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué he de estar mal? - _hablaba la morena mientras salía de su departamento y cerraba con llave.

_-No lo sé, solo preguntaba - _contesto la rubia _- Te espero abajo - _dijo mientras comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

_- Esta bien -_ susurro Cosima. Cuando se encontró sola apoyó su frente a la puerta e inspiro profundamente _- Solo tres días -_ se dijo a si misma _- Solo tres días Cosima -_ volvió a repetir para darse ánimos.

Cuando llegó a la salida del edificio dejo las llaves con Freddie, el portero que conocía hace bastante tiempo. Se despidió y le solicitó que de vez en cuando le echara un ojo a su departamento, solo para cerciorarse de que estaba todo bien. Cuando salió, Delphine hablaba con un hombre que Cosima desconoció, la rubia sonreía de vez en cuando y la morena hizo una pausa para verla mejor, pudo apreciar lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana con su abrigo negro, pálida piel, mejillas sonrosadas, cabello rubio moviéndose con el frío viento invernal de San Francisco, y al notar su presencia se giró para mirarla, Cosima le sonrió y Delphine se acercó para ayudarle a bajar tres peldaños húmedos y algo escarchados.

_- Hola -_ saludo el hombre una vez a su lado _- Me llamo Mateo -_ se presentó dándole un abrazo. Cosima lo considero un acto demasiado cariñoso pero de todas formas lo correspondió, con el simple gesto Mateo le había agradado.

_- Un gusto, me llamo Cosima Niehaus - _se presentó la morena luego de su abrazo.

_- ¿Nos vamos ya? - _interrumpió seriamente Delphine mientras miraba su reloj.

Mateo rió y miro a Cosima.

_- No le hagas caso a la rubia gruñona, es así cada mañana -_ dijo susurrando.

_- ¿Le gusta dormir? - _preguntó la morena.

_- Le encanta solo que no puede -_ contesto Mateo sonriendo mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil _- Adelante señorita Niehaus._

_- Muchas gracias Mateo – _agradeció sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento.

_- ¿Te ha dicho algo? -_ pregunto Delphine a Cosima.

_- Nada –_ contesto borrando su sonrisa.

Desde el departamento de la morena se fueron directamente al aeropuerto, camino hacia allá Cosima y Mateo simpatizaron bastante, hablaron de muchas cosas mientras que Delphine solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, la morena la veía de vez en cuando pero no quería incluirla a la charla, ya que, si se encontraba así de pensativa era por algo que prefería desconocer.

Cuando llegaron, rodearon el aeropuerto e ingresaron por un camino aparte. El auto se detuvo frente a un gran jet que decía en la cola _"Cormier Airlines", _Cosima no podía creer que Delphine fuese dueña de una aerolínea, de pronto se le cruzo por la cabeza pensar cuánto dinero poseía, y creyó que podría ser muchísimo. Mateo le abrió la puerta a ella antes que a Delphine, pero la rubia algo enfadada por el retraso simplemente salió por su cuenta y camino para hablar con el piloto, mientras dos botones se acercaron a Mateo para retirar las maletas de Delphine y Cosima.

_- Que tenga un buen viaje Señorita Niehaus. Debo decir que me agrado mucho su persona -_ se despedía Mateo.

_- Por favor, solo llámeme Cosima y muchas gracias, también me agrado conocerle– _dijo sonriendo – _Estoy algo nerviosa por este viaje – _le confesó a Mateo mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia Delphine.

_- ¿Por viajar con ella? -_ preguntó. Cosima solo asintió _- No te preocupes, no es tan estricta como aparenta -_ dijo sonriendo _- Alice le temía también cuando comenzaron a viajar._

_- ¿Alice? -_ preguntó extrañada _- ¿Cuantas veces viajo ella con Delphine?_

_- No lo sé, unas cuantas y en ocasiones no era trabajo, fueron muy buenas amigas - _le dijo deteniéndose.

Cosima frunció el ceño sin creer lo que Mateo le decía.

_- ¿Amigas? -_ susurro.

_- Hasta luego - _se despidió Mateo besando su mano, luego se acercó a Delphine y le dio un beso y un abrazo, seguido de su acostumbrada bendición en la frente. Cosima miraba atenta esta interacción tan paternal que Mateo tenia y le demostraba a la rubia, ese toque tan tierno y protector. Delphine sonrió como una niña pequeña y le dio el último y apretado abrazo. El hombre le sonrió a ambas y se retiró.

_- Vamos -_ insistió la rubia.

Cosima subió al jet seguida de Delphine y los botones, el interior parecía una suite de algún hotel muy caro, los asientos de cuero firmes y al mismo tiempo tan cómodos, un color cálido en la cabina de los pasajeros y una azafata al servicio de ellas dos. La morena se detuvo en la entrada y miro atentamente el lugar, Delphine hizo sonar su garganta para llamar su atención y que avanzara hacia los asientos, Cosima entendió y se acomodó en uno, Delphine la imito.

Al pasar los minutos emprendieron el vuelo con dirección a Nueva York. Cosima, para pasar el rato, miraba por la ventanita y observaba las grandes extensiones de tierra que variaban en colores, Delphine por otra parte, apreciaba la tranquilidad que transmitía la morena y su belleza, vaya, Delphine comenzaba a ver la belleza de Cosima más allá de lo físico, esa belleza que todos irradiamos, su inteligencia, su presencia. Desvió la mirada, Cosima se giró y la miro atentamente, creyó sentir a Delphine observándola.

_-_ _¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? – _le pregunto Delphine a Cosima.

_- Café, si es posible – _contesto la morena.

Delphine llamo a la azafata y pidió dos cafés además de un brownie de chocolate para ella.

_- Vuelvo en un minuto – _dijo la azafata.

Se quedaron en silencio, eventualmente alguna debía de decir algo, no podían pasar alrededor de cuatro horas sin nada que decir.

_-¿Esto es tuyo? – _pregunto Cosima, ya que estaba interesada en saber.

_-Sí, lo es – _contesto Delphine. A Cosima le comenzaba a cabrear la forma en que la rubia le contestaba, tan agria, tan precisa, sin un comentario agregado que incitara a conversar algo con ella _– Tengo una aerolínea – _añadió como si le hubiese leído la mente.

_-Pues, me di cuenta. Debes tener mucho dinero._

Delphine hizo una mueca para restarle importancia, no le gusta alardear sobre eso. _"El dinero va y viene", _decía Agatha, y Delphine lo cree de esa manera, por lo tanto, no le agrada que tengan esa impresión de "chica adinerada", el dinero se acaba y las personas se van, de hecho, no había usado uno de sus jets hace mucho tiempo, pero los pasajes de primera clase a Nueva York eran escasos, y tuvo que usar el plan B.

_ - Eso no es importante._

_-¿Y por qué lo haz nombrado? – _pregunto mirando a Delphine.

_-Para hablar sobre algo mientras llega tu café – _contesto, Cosima soltó una risa que contagio a la rubia.

_-Comprendo – _dijo sonriendo. La azafata se acercó con un carrito, les sirvió a ambas y se retiró.

Tanto Delphine como Cosima comenzaron a beber café, disfrutando de la comodidad del viaje.

_-¿Mateo es tu padre? – _pregunto de pronto Cosima, y la rubia comenzó a escupir el café que iba a medio camino. Se cubrió la boca con una servilleta y miro a Cosima que estaba riendo _– Disculpa – _le dijo entre risas.

_-No lo es – _contesto riendo también.

_-Disculpa de verdad, no quise que te ahogaras._

_-Está bien, es que fue muy de pronto, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – _cuestiono Delphine mientras secaba sus mejillas.

_-Porque lo parece, o sea, te trata como una hija – _contesto.

_-Sí, nos conocemos hace años, supongo que me he ganado su cariño de padre, yo lo veo como tal – _agregó.

Se quedaron mirando y riendo unos segundos.

_-Perdón pero, tu cara fue de chiste – _retomo el tema Cosima mientras volvía a reír.

_-Ya basta – _le dijo Delphine mientras le arrojaba una bolita de papel.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo. Las horas pasaron volando – literalmente – hablando de temas burdos, como el clima en Nueva York, o el que Cosima nunca había pisado la ciudad, Delphine quiso decirle que podrían caminar por el Central Park, pero su itinerario era algo ajustado y no quería adelantarse a lo que podría ocurrir allá.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, un carro les esperaba como siempre que la rubia emprendía un viaje fuera de San Francisco, se subieron y se encaminaron al hotel en el cual pasarían estos tres días. Cosima, como una niña en un parque de diversiones miraba cada rincón de Nueva York y preguntaba o Delphine le nombraba aquellos lugares históricos o que para ella tenían relevancia. La morena no logro distinguir el lugar en el cual se hospedarían, pero cuando bajo del carro quedo de boca abierta, porque se encontraba frente al gran Four Seasons. Los botones personales de Delphine, que les seguían el paso un poco más atrás, comenzaron a bajar sus maletas para acomodarlas en la habitación. Delphine ingreso seguida de Cosima y el recepcionista las abordo de inmediato, agobiando a la rubia de elogios y palabras bonitas que Delphine ignoraba _– Lame botas – _pensó para sí misma la morena. Esperaron a un ascensor y subieron, cuando llegaron al piso Cosima volvía nuevamente a quedar anonadada, estaba en Nueva York, en el Four Seasons y en el Penthouse. La habitación sumamente amplia, hermosos muebles, el baño, un sueño, jacuzzi y el reluciente logo del hotel por todas partes.

Todos iban y venían dentro de la habitación, Delphine Cormier había llegado a la ciudad y era un escándalo, hablaba por teléfono, informando que ya había llegado a la ciudad, además, los botones acomodaban la habitación a las exigencias de la rubia, ya que el recepcionista no había cumplido con ellas y este, se lamentaba y daba escusas del por qué no lo había hecho, como siempre, Delphine no le prestó atención.

_-Ya estamos bien, por favor retírense de la habitación – _les pidió a todo el personal.

Todos y cada uno se retiró sin hacer mucho ruido. Cosima entendió que en el gran mundo de la ciencia Delphine era la reina y diosa, que obtenía lo que quería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y permanecer con una deidad de esta calaña aumentaba sus nervios.

_-Es hermoso el Four Seasons – _dijo Cosima mientras Delphine sacaba de su portafolio unos papeles.

_- Me alegro que sea de tu agrado – _le dijo la rubia mirándola _– Es tiempo de trabajar – _la trajo al mundo real en un segundo.

_- Esta bien – _dijo mientras se sacaba su abrigo y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

_- Necesito que llames a estas personas lo antes posible – _pidió extendiéndole unos cuantos números telefónicos.

_-¿Y decirles que? – _pregunto hojeando las hojas.

_-Que ya hemos llegado y que mañana mismo realizaremos la cuenta pública en el Instituto – _le dijo poniéndose de pie, camino hacia su abrigo y volvió a ponérselo, Cosima la miraba dejando palabras a medio pronunciar en el aire.

_-¿A dónde vas? – _pregunto al mirarla lista para salir.

_-Debo arreglar unas cosas antes, no me demorare mucho – _le contesto.

_-Oh…está bien, podrías…_

_-¿Podría? – _insistió

_-¿Dejarme a Agatha? – _pregunto sonriendo, como una niña que pide por golosinas.

_-¿Para qué? –_ contesto desconfiada.

_-Me entretiene, es divertida – _le dijo.

Delphine dudo, pero al final la saco de su bolsillo y se la acerco. Se dio la media vuelta y camino a la salida.

_-Puede conectarse a la terminal del hotel si lo prefieres – _grito.

Cosima escucho el ascensor bajar y tomo a Agatha para conectarla.

_-Ha sido un largo viaje – _dijo Agatha ya en línea.

_- Sí que lo fue - _ admitió

Antes de disfrutar el Penthouse, hizo las llamadas que Delphine le había ordenado, Agatha le corregía cada vez que colgaba, ya que le faltaba carisma y profesionalismo a Cosima, hablaba con algo de temor y utilizaba palabras que una persona de su puesto no debería usar, sin embargo, al finalizar ordeno la mesita que estaba frente a los sillones de la sala, llamo a uno de los botones que Delphine tenia y ordeno a traerle muchísimas velas, una tonelada - bueno quizás no tal cantidad pero se acerco mucho - y que las cargaran a la cuenta de la rubia, mientras preparaba un baño en el jacuzzi su pedido llego, una caja bastante grande con velas de todos los tamaños y aromas, ubico varios grupos en la suite y algunas en el baño, programo una lista de reproducción con Agatha y le copio muchas canciones que Delphine tenia. Paso varios minutos sumergida en sales de baño pero cuando calculo que llevaba al rededor de una hora salio de inmediato, no quería que Delphine llegase y la encontrara ahí. Se vistió con algo ligero, un pantalón holgado, un peto algo psicodélico y una especie de bata. Comenzó a bailar por todos lados con la musica, saltaba y reía sola, hasta que sonó el teléfono, Cosima ordeno a Agatha que parara la musica y descolgó.

_-¿__Hola? - _contesto

_-Así que el Four Seasons._

_-¿__Alison? - _pregunto emocionada

_-Claro que soy yo, __¿__Como haz estado hermanita? - _le pregunto tan cálida como siempre.

_-Bien, __¿__como es que siempre me sigues el rastro?_

-_Soy una ninja - _bromeo haciendo reír a Cosima - _Bueno, la verdad es que __llame al instituto y me dijeron que te encontrabas en el Four Seasons de Nueva York - _le dijo.

-_ Comprendo, que bueno que llamaras, pero te daré mi numero personal para que estemos en contacto, la ultima vez que hablamos no pude hacerlo - _dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono, ya que no sabia su número de memoria.

_- ¡Perfecto! - _sonaba emocionada Alison del otro lado.

Cosima le dicto el numero y hablaron por casi una hora, hablaron de los sobrinos de la morena, el trabajo de Donnie y sobre un incidente que tuvo Alison, resulto que hace unas semanas la canadiense regresaba de un partido de fútbol en la escuela de los pequeños y descubrió un carro negro aparcado al frente de su casa, no le presto mucha atención, pero luego de una semana ahí, Alison comenzó a temerle, llamo a la policía pero para ese entonces aquel automóvil ya no se encontraba frente a su hogar. Cosima creyó esto una paranoia de su hermana, ya que Alison era paranoica desde pequeña, sin embargo, por una parte no dejo de preocuparle. Alison le aseguro que hace muchos días ya no se acercaba por ahí y que no se preocupara. Cuando su charla acabo, Cosima decidió estudiar un poco para matar el tiempo, ya que cuando llegase la rubia la llenaría de trabajo.

Delphine atravesaba la puerta del gran hotel agotada de ver tantos rostros, además, cuando ingreso al ascensor el recepcionista volvió a interrumpir su andar como cuando había llegado y cuando se había retirado _- Lame botas - _pensó la rubia, pero esta vez no se acercaba para elogiarla, si no que para entregarle el recuento de gastos que ese día había tenido, como lo demandaba siempre que visitaba el hotel, Delphine le agradeció y subió al Penthouse, de camino leyó la cantidad de cosas que Cosima había ordenado, además de las velas, que le llamo la atención, no había ordenado una cena extravagante o algo por el estilo, sino que una hamburguesa había bastado. Delphine sonrió y reconoció la simpleza de la morena. Cuando al fin llego, sintió aroma a jazmín y lavanda en toda la suite, vio velas a medio consumir por todas partes y le hizo lógico el por qué se encontraba en la lista. Camino un poco, mientras se sacaba su abrigo y lo lanzaba por ahí, como la mayoría de las velas se habían consumido la luz de la estancia era tan tenue que no logro calcular la distancia del sillón y se golpeo en la rodilla.

_-Oh merde - _saco a relucir su francés en voz alta mientras acariciaba su rodilla frenéticamente. Sintió un quejido y levanto la mirada. Cosima estaba tendida en el sillón, medio cubierta con una manta, sin lentes y plácidamente dormida. Delphine se irguió y la quedo mirando como respiraba tan tranquilamente, su barriga descubierta subía y baja al ritmo de su respiración.

_- Lleva casi dos horas durmiendo - _informó Agatha, la rubia solo siguió observando _-Solo hay una cama - _continuo.

_-Lo sé - _dijo Delphine.

La rubia camino y comenzó a soplar todas las velitas que quedaban, hasta que la habitación quedo en una total penumbra. Se puso de pie nuevamente frente a Cosima, suspiro pesadamente y paso su brazo por detrás de su cuello, al igual que por detrás de sus rodillas, la elevo con cuidado y Cosima automáticamente se abrazo a su cuello.

_-Que rico huele - _dijo media dormida.

Delphine aguantando su peso, se quedo quieta, sentía la respiración de Cosima a centímetros de su cuello, y cuando a penas se movió para dirigirse a la cama Cosima se acerco mas hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel de Delphine, sintió un espasmo y comenzó a caminar pausadamente hacia la cama. Bajo con cuidado a Cosima pero, la morena no soltaba su cuello, entonces ahí estaba, medio inclinada y con Cosima prendada de ella.

_-Debes acostarte - _hablo Agatha.

Delphine quería contestar pero cuando movió su cabeza, Cosima la atrajo hacia ella y debió hacer caso a lo que Agatha había dicho. Delphine con una mano libre se desprendió de sus botas y cubrió a Cosima y a ella con una manta, la morena que por otra parte era víctima de Morfeo, poso su mano en la barriga de Delphine, casi abrazándola y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, la rubia no sabia que hacer y se puso algo nerviosa ya que, a pesar de que Cosima no tocaba su piel la había estremecido el contacto de su mano con su estómago, aparto su rostro para mirar a la morena que dormía tan pesadamente y le pareció tierno.

Como durante muchos años Delphine no conciliaba el sueño tan pronto, este sin duda, no se convirtió un día de esos, porque mientras Cosima iba por el tercer sueño, los ojos de Delphine comenzaron a cerrarse y de pronto cayo rendida ante Morfeo.

Las cuatro de la mañana. Silencio, nada mas que silencio. Su sentido, algo le decía que estaba mal.

Cosima se sentó de forma brusca en la cama, su respiración era agitada y estaba algo alterada, no lograba orientarse, no estaba en su habitación y no olía de la misma forma, se giro y logro reconocer a Delphine que dormía a gusto junto a ella, los recuerdos comenzaron rápidamente a aparecer por su cabeza y sintió calma de inmediato. Se puso de pie y fue por un vaso de agua a una pequeña nevera, su garganta tan seca le decía que había dormido pesadamente, porque además, no recordaba a Delphine llegar, como había llegado a su lado en la cama y mucho menos cuando había comenzado a llover. Dejo el vaso sobre la nevera, se giro y cuando dio dos pasos, la habitación se volvió pesada, el aire le faltaba y sabía lo que venía, se inclinó y termino de rodillas en el suelo, le costaba respirar y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Cosima gateo hacia el sillón en el cual se encontraba antes que llegara Delphine, se tendió sobre el he intentaba calmar su respiración, las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en los ventanales y el sonido de la lluvia tan pesada se agolpaba en sus oídos.

Delphine observaba detenidamente entre la oscuridad de la habitación, un destello de luz iluminaba solamente a Cosima y podía ver su cuerpo retorcerse, su abdomen subir y bajar tan rápido que perdía la cuenta, las mejillas de Cosima húmedas de llanto brillaban con la poca luz que caía. Delphine se acerco y tomo asiento junto a ella, pero Cosima no parecía reaccionar, la rubia miro el ventanal, sin duda la lluvia no ayudaba en nada y mucho menos lo que venia, porque cuando Delphine creyó tener una idea de cómo sobrellevar la lluvia, una luz blanca ilumino la habitación.

Truenos.

Cosima ya no lloraba en silencio, el ruido golpeaba en su corazón y sentía que este saldría volando por su garganta. Delphine acerco su mano a la boca de Cosima e introdujo dos dedos, levanto su lengua y dejo caer un trocito de una pastilla que se torno muy amarga al disolverse esta.

Delphine espero y espero pacientemente junto a Cosima hasta que se calmara, de pronto su respiración se comenzó a calmar y ya no lloraba. La pastilla había surtido efecto.

_-La marihuana es mejor - _dijo mas tranquila Cosima, su voz era rasposa y mucho mas gruesa que de costumbre.

-_Bueno, de seguro estaría en un gran lío si fumaras_..._ ¿__Fumas marihuana? -_ pregunto sorprendida.

_-Sí - c_ontesto Cosima a secas. La luz inundo la habitación dando paso al ruido, mientras que Cosima comenzó a temblar _- No otra vez - _dijo mientras cubría su rostro.

Delphine se puso de pie y fue por una manta, Cosima retiro sus manos y logro ver que la rubia traía puesto una bata negra muy larga que la hacia ver muy hermosa, pero cubrió nuevamente sus ojos, ya que su visión era engañosa. Delphine la cubrió y se tendió junto a ella, quería retirar las manos de la morena pero esta no la dejaba.

_-Déjame, te hará bien - _le dijo Delphine.

Cosima, aún temerosa, retiro amabas manos y la rubia comenzó a hablarle muy despacio, mientras hacia un camino como su dedo índice desde la frente hasta la nariz.

Los minutos pasaron, la lluvia se detuvo, los truenos acabaron y Cosima cayó rendida por el sueño. Delphine se quedo junto a ella, mirándola y acariciándola de vez en cuando para que no despertara nuevamente, hasta que sin previo aviso, se quedo dormida junto a Cosima.

**Nota de autor:**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Me percaté de que tengo apenas dos reviews, pero son buenos, así que con eso me basta, de todas formas espero que el resto comente para hacerme saber si les va gustando o no, ya que los views aumentan satisfactoriamente. **

**Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y bueno, este es un "regalo", porque no lo tenía terminado y escribí a toda velocidad.**

**Cariños.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

"Día número dos"

Cosima con su mano, tanteaba el espacio vacío a su lado en busca de Delphine, ya que comenzó a sentir frío, pero por más que la morena buscase esta no se encontraba, entonces, comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos y se cubrió el rostro al llegarle un haz de luz del gran ventanal directamente a los ojos, empezó a sentarse para poder despertar mejor, miro hacia todos lados pero la rubia no se encontraba, se dejó caer hacia atrás, ya que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Mientras pensaba en qué pudo haber ocasionado la crisis de la noche anterior, comenzó a sentir el aroma de Delphine en la almohada siguiente, volvió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba cerca, entonces, se cubrió hasta la nariz con la manta y abrazó a la acolchada almohada para sentir el perfume dulzón de la rubia, comenzó a recordar lo cariñosa que demostró ser, cuidadosa e incluso tierna, pero mientras estaba quieta disfrutando, comenzó a sentir vergüenza por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, ya que nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, había visto así a Cosima, y no podía concebir la idea de que su jefa la haya tenido que asistir por su condición.

El ascensor sonó, haciéndole entender que alguien entraría, en un movimiento la almohada termino en el suelo y cubrió casi por completo su rostro. Mientras se encontraba es su papel de Bella Durmiente un aroma a café de grano inundó la suite, Cosima sintió que alguien se sentó junto a ella, de inmediato supo que era Delphine por su perfume y es que por muchos aromas en el mundo el de ella comenzaba a ser inconfundible.

La rubia la miró dormir plácidamente y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Cosima, se detuvo, quizás ya había sido suficiente, pero no, Delphine sentía que no, ella de verdad lo deseaba, por lo tanto tocó a Cosima y le acaricio, paso sus yemas por su frente y descendió por su nariz hasta sus mejillas. Cosima sentía una maraña de cosas en su estómago, inexplicables, total y únicamente inexplicables, pero le gustaba, le gustaba que Delphine fuese así. De pronto ya no sintió la caricia de la rubia, y escuchó como se puso de pie y entró nuevamente al ascensor para irse de ahí. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y en la mesita frente a ella había un café y una bolsa blanca de papel con una nota en ella, Cosima se sentó nuevamente y tomó la nota para leerla.

_"Espero que hayas amanecido mucho mejor. Te he traído el desayuno para que no bajes y te descomponga la gente. Disfruta el café y espero que te guste el Croissant de chocolate, a mí me encantan en la mañana. _

_Nos vemos más tarde._

_Delphine"_

Cosima comenzó a sonreír como quinceañera, tomo el gran café para sentir su delicioso aroma y sin esperar mucho le dio un gran sorbo para sentir su sabor que era tan bueno como su olor, abrió impaciente la bolsita y en efecto era Croissant de chocolate, una gran mordida dio paso a un quejido de placer _- Delphine y la cocina del Four Seasons son geniales - _pensó para sí misma.

Se vistió una vez que devoró el desayuno y se dio una ducha, esta vez prefirió un vestido ajustado rojo oscuro que delineaba su hermosa figura, se veía bastante bien y además de que era apto para la visita al instituto, de pronto pensó que no tenía caso arreglarse antes de tiempo si Delphine no se encontraba cerca, entonces, llamó a la recepción para preguntar si el acoso diario del hombre, había sido cumplido esa mañana, _"Desayunando en el gran comedor" _le dijeron y Cosima se dirigió hacia allá mientras acomodaba su abrigo, Nueva York era bastante frío.

Cosima llego a la puerta del comedor y los que se hospedaban también preferían desayunar ahí antes que en sus recamaras, a lo lejos divisó una cabellera rubia y supo que era Delphine, camino hacia ella y cuando tuvo una mejor visión vio que estaba de pantalones negros y botas altas, blusa holgada manga larga y su cabello suelto, se encontraba de piernas cruzadas mientras leía el periódico, Cosima tuvo que admitir que eso era raro, además de que la rubia tenía esa imagen de "_caballero"_ vestida de esa forma, de pronto pensó en si Delphine era gay, pero lo encontraba sumamente imposible porque, una mujer tan hermosa no tendría falta de hombres a su asedio, sin embargo, era un pensamiento bastante retrógrada e ilógico porque, el hecho de que una mujer fuese o sea hermosa no garantiza la heterosexualidad de esta. Despejó su cabeza, quizás la pastilla aún le afectaba y pensaba estupideces, se acercó a su mesa y se sentó frente a la rubia. Delphine, que ya había notado su presencia hace mucho, no le miró de inmediato, no hasta que termino el artículo que leía. Hizo el periódico a un lado y miro a la morena.

_- Buenos días - _saludó Delphine.

_- Buenos días - _saludó de vuelta Cosima.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Delphine debía reconocer, aunque le costase, que esa mañana Cosima se veía hermosa.

_- ¿Despertaste mejor? - _preguntó la rubia.

_- Sí, muchísimo mejor, todo gracias a ti Delphine - _contestó.

_- Claro que no, ya estas acostumbrada, te has calmado tu sola - _Delphine intentaba restarle importancia.

_- Sabes bien que no...- _le dijo Cosima mirándole a los ojos_ - Solo di "de nada" y listo _- sonrió.

_- Esta bien, de nada..._

_- Mucho mejor - _la morena se quedó en silencio unos segundos y miro hacia el terminar de su vestido para comenzar a jugar con el _- Yo...pues...debo decir que lamento mucho..._

_- Basta - _le interrumpió Delphine_. _Cosima la miró de inmediato _- No hay nada de malo con padecer una enfermedad. No sientas vergüenza, vergüenza se debe sentir para otras cosas - _continuó la rubia_._

_- Gracias otra vez_

_-De nada otra vez, fue...raro, pero me gusto - _Delphine sonrió y Cosima se sonrojó, la rubia que no se le escapa una, lo notó y comenzó a sonrojarse también _- Bueno, ya que está todo bien es tiempo de trabajar, ¿No crees? - _preguntó para desviarse del tema.

_- Por supuesto - _contestó Cosima.

Delphine termino su desayuno mientras le hablaba a Cosima sobre el itinerario que debían seguir durante el día. Primero, visita al instituto, segundo, junta con los jefes de todos los Dyad a nivel mundial, tercero, prueba del vestido para el último día, Cosima debió admitir que se había cansado del solo escuchar eso, pero a pesar de todo intento darse ánimos, ser la secretaria de Delphine por tres días era una gran labor y que sin duda no repetiría en su vida.

Cuando salieron del hotel subieron al carro que la rubia tenía ya reservado. Anduvieron unos minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente al Central Park, Cosima de inmediato creyó que el chofer se había equivocado y cuando iba a protestar Delphine se bajó y espero que le abriesen la puerta a Cosima.

La morena salió algo extrañada pero sin dejar de mirar con atención el Central Park que consideró de inmediato muy hermoso y bastante amplio.

_- ¿Te gustaría caminar? - _preguntó Delphine pero Cosima solo asintió sonriendo _- Bien, ven acá - _pidió mientras ofreció su brazo para que Cosima se aferrara a él _- Serán solo unos minutos, no tenemos mucho tiempo pero si vienes a Nueva York y no das un paseo por aquí es una gran pérdida - _le dijo riendo. Cosima considero esto, un acto muy amable de parte de Delphine, además, caminar así con ella le agradaba bastante. Cosima miraba los árboles húmedos por la lluvia de la noche anterior, como la gente paseaba, niños, adultos y ancianos, le gustaba ver que a pesar de que Nueva York era una ciudad congestionada de edificios y personas, mantuvieran este gran pedazo de naturaleza _– Comenzara a nevar dentro de unos días – _dijo Delphine interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena.

_- Que lastima, me hubiese gustado ver el Central Park bajo la nieve – _se lamentó.

_- Si, es realmente bonito – _dijo Delphine. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidieron tomar asiento en una banca _- ¿Hace cuantos años que sufres por las crisis de pánico? – _pregunto la rubia, Cosima intento hacer memoria.

_- Si no me equivoco, desde los ocho años – _contesto.

_- Mentira – _dijo incrédula Delphine.

_- Es verdad, ¿Por qué crees que es mentira?_

_- O sea, te creo, pero no puedo imaginar a una pequeña de ocho años sufriendo tanto por algo que no entiende – _contesto la rubia mientras abrigaba sus manos.

_- Bueno, mi padre creía lo mismo, así que, cuando le dije de estas extrañas "alucinaciones", visitamos a un Neurólogo de inmediato, con el paso del tiempo aprendí mucho de medicina porque me llamaba la atención. Fue esa una de las grandes razones por las cuales decidí ser científica, para ayudarme a mí misma – _contó sonriendo.

_- ¿Y por qué no estudiar medicina directamente? – _pregunto intrigada Delphine.

_- Porque no tengo el valor de ver a la gente sufrir, ya sea por la muerte de un ser querido o el sufrimiento físico – _contesto _– Decidí ayudar de manera indirecta, a través de la investigación._

_- Que inteligente – _admitió sonriendo.

_- Era inteligente como desde los seis – _agrego orgullosa.

_- ¿Y Alison? ¿Estudio algo en especial?_

_- La verdad es que no, Alison no estudio nada luego de la secundaria. Conoció a Donnie, su esposo, y se casaron a los dos años de salir, adoptaron a mis dos sobrinos y decidió ser una dueña de casa – _contesto mientras frotaba sus manos para intentar darles calor.

_- Comprendo, de todas formas, no es tan malo ser "dueña de casa"_

_- No, no lo es. A Donnie le va muy bien y dinero o amor no le falta – _Cosima dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar los árboles, Delphine la miro e hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo unos segundos hasta que un viento helado llegó hacia el cuello de ambas, la rubia se encogió y cubrió mientras que Cosima siguió de la misma forma _– Me gustaría visitar el Central Park en primavera – _dijo de pronto.

_- Es mucho más hermoso, las flores florecen y los árboles están cargadísimos de hojas, hay mucho color verde, por todas partes – _dijo Delphine mientras abrigaba su cuello.

_- Bien, si no estoy llena de trabajo espero venir – _Cosima miro de reojo a la rubia que comenzó a reír.

_- Deberías preguntarle a tu jefe._

Ambas rieron y Cosima le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Delphine, se giró para mirarla a los ojos, de a poco dejaron de sonreír y solo se miraban.

Delphine comenzó a sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago, pero a pesar de eso, no desvió la mirada.

_- Gracias –_ murmullo Cosima.

_- De nada – _murmullo igualmente Delphine medio sonriendo y mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que la rubia miro su reloj y se percató de que iban cinco minutos atrasadas al Instituto Dyad. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el coche que aun las esperaba, a unos pasos, Cosima empujo a Delphine y comenzó a correr, la rubia, sin perder el tiempo, hecho a correr también, atrapo a Cosima por detrás y se abrazó a su cintura para que no corriese más, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y la morena entre risas intentaba zafarse. Delphine reía por lo desesperada que estaba la morena, pero la soltó de pronto, Cosima no se giró para mirarla y corrió rápidamente hacia el automóvil. Delphine que estaba quieta ya no reía, y miraba a la morena como disfrutaba, como una niña _- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – _pensó para sí misma.

_- ¡Corre o llegaremos tarde! – _grito Cosima antes de tomar asiento dentro del coche.

Delphine ajusto bien su abrigo y luego de un gran suspiro camino hacia el auto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se vieron en el Instituto, Cosima se bajó del auto mientras que Delphine hacia lo mismo, ambas se encaminaron hasta el interior de Dyad. Delphine iba seria y convencida de que tenía que terminar lo antes posible mientras que Cosima solo miraba y esperaba no meter la pata. En la recepción las aguardaban muchas personas, mucho más de lo que pensaba Cosima, la rubia les sonrió y les fue presentando uno por uno a la morena, hombres y mujeres jóvenes, de su edad casi, otros más adultos, así como del rango que Delphine tenía solo que, por supuesto, se encontraban a un puesto menos. Cosima mientras todos hablaban notó que la rubia no le había presentado a una mujer rodeando su edad, no estaba vestida de laboratorista sino que se veía imponente, como Delphine lo era, su piel tostada, cabello chocolate, ojos azules y delineada figura se encontraban un poco más alejada del resto, de pronto, la rubia se acercó a ella y se abrazaron como si de amigas de toda la vida se tratase. Cosima sintió un malestar en la boca del estómago y prefirió no observar la interacción de ambas, pero no duró mucho porque se giró para intentar averiguar de qué hablaban, aunque no fuese de su incumbencia.

_- Pasemos al salón de conferencias - _dijo el director del instituto en el cual se encontraban o al menos ese aire le transmitió a la morena, Delphine solo asintió y todos emprendieron marcha. Cosima se quedó esperando a la rubia que caminaba mucho más atrás junto a la chica que no le presento. Por Dios, ahí va el mal estar de nuevo. Cosima toco su estómago y lo acarició a penas.

_- ¿Estas bien? - _preguntó Delphine ya a su lado.

_- Sí - _fue lo único que contesto Cosima mientras desvío la mirada hacia la chica, esta le sonrió y entró al salón.

_- Espera afuera ¿Si? _- Dijo Delphine mientras toco el hombro de la morena y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

_- ¿Por qué? - _preguntó Cosima algo "ofendida".

_- Porque esto es aburrido, además, hablamos de __estupideces__ como, no lo sé, los arreglos que se han efectuado en infraestructura, avances médicos etcétera - _contestó tranquila Delphine.

_- Eso me gusta - _dijo Cosima a secas.

_- ¡Oh vamos! Tan solo espera ¿sí?, no me tomara más de quince minutos._

_-Está bien - _desistió finalmente Cosima.

_- Luego almorzaremos con Elizabeth - _lanzó de pronto la rubia mientras entraba al salón.

_- ¿Quién diablos es Elizabeth? - _se preguntó a si misma mientras estaba sentada afuera de la puerta _- yo soy una gran científica, no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo aquí afuera - _seguía rabeando en su cabeza.

Los quince minutos se hicieron eternos, pero bastaron para dar un paseo por el instituto. Comenzó con los laboratorios ya que esa es su área, eran más grandes que los de San Francisco y con más implementos para realizar labores, Cosima creyó extraño que el laboratorio en el cual se encontraba Delphine fuese más pequeño y con menos herramientas de trabajo.

Siguió su camino y paso por los baños y la recepción una vez más, oficinas de administración y entre otros recovecos, cuando llegó a la entrada del salón aún escuchaba la voz de Delphine dentro, respiró pesadamente porque sin duda la rubia no sabía calcular entre quince y media hora. Tomó asiento unos minutos más, pero a penas lo hizo se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a retirarse todos. Cosima espero tranquilamente mientras se despedían de ella y aguardó a que Delphine asomara su cabeza. Para la sorpresa de la morena, la rubia salió acompañada de la tal Elizabeth y ambas por igual, no prestaron atención a Cosima cuando salieron, la morena se sintió mal, excluida, así que guardó distancia y se fue a sus espaldas mirando como reían y hablaban vaya a saber de qué cosa.

El automóvil esperaba a Delphine fuera del instituto, ambas se subieron seguidas de Elizabeth _-_ _genial - _ pensó para sí misma Cosima.

_- Creo que no nos han presentado - _dijo la morena a Cosima con una voz aterciopelada, dulce y un acento francés notorio.

Cosima negó con la cabeza y miró a Delphine.

_- No tuve tiempo - _se excusó riendo.

- _Me llamo Elizabeth Moreau - _se presentó extendiendo su mano. Cosima la miró y la recibió.

_- Cosima Niehaus - _dijo soltándola.

_- Un placer, soy la directora del instituto Dyad en Francia - _agrego _- Tu debes ser la secretaria de Delphine._

_- La verdad es que no lo soy, soy jefa de área en San Francisco - _agregó rápidamente ya que Elizabeth, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no le había agradado a Cosima y todo parecía un ataque hacia ella.

_- ¡Vaya! Otra Alice, pero con más cerebro imagino yo _- y al parecer a Elizabeth tampoco le había agradado Cosima.

La morena iba a contestar pero Delphine hizo una señal de silencio con su mano y Cosima debió de tragarse sus palabras que la dejaron fastidiada. Lo que realmente le había dejado mal sabor de boca era que Alice había salido al baile y tanto Mateo como ella se la nombraban y relacionaban con Delphine, eso, por otra "extraña" razón le molestaba también.

Camino hacia el restaurante Cosima se mantuvo a raya, no hablaba nada, en cambio, Delphine y Elizabeth no paraban la charla ya que al parecer no se veían hace mucho, además, hablaban tanto en francés que la morena mucho menos se entrometería en la conversación.

Se detuvieron frente al _Per se, _un restaurante de estilo francés y decoraciones refinadas. Se bajaron del coche e ingresaron, las recibieron como cuando Delphine arribo al Four Seasons. Eligieron una mesa bastante alegada y escondida del resto, tomaron asiento y la carta llego de inmediato, ensalada cesar para Elizabeth y Delphine, Cosima en cambio, deseaba algo más sustancioso pero para no hacerse notar un caníbal salido de una cueva, eligió lo mismo.

_- Así que ella es tu nueva Alice –_ hablo en francés Elizabeth mientras retomaba el tema anterior, Delphine la miro y la morena levanto ambas cejas.

_- No, deja eso Elizabeth – _dijo algo molesta Delphine.

_- ¿No lo es? Pero si es tan bonita…- _agrego mirando a Cosima.

La morena se removió inquieta en su asiento _-¿Por qué todo en el maldito francés?- _se preguntaba enfadada en su cabeza. Delphine, que noto esta repentina incomodidad en Cosima quería dejar el tema.

_- Lo sé, o sea, no lo sé – _ahora Delphine se removió _– De verdad Elizabeth, no hablemos sobre eso, Cosima es distinta y Alice es y será siempre mi asistente._

_- ¿Ella no? – _insistió Elizabeth.

Se quedaron mirando y Delphine no contesto, Cosima estaba algo inmóvil, sentía que hablaban de algo importante ya que la rubia parecía impotente ante un tema que al parecer Elizabeth había sacado a relucir, pero no estaba segura ya que no comprendía casi nada de lo que hablaban.

El camarero llegó y disipo el tenso ambiente entre la morena y la rubia, les sirvió y comenzaron a almorzar. Durante la comida decidieron incluir a Cosima que ya bastante excluida se sentía. Por lo que supo de Elizabeth es que era millonaria, por montones – como decía ella – poseía muchos hoteles, acciones en esto y aquello y que el trabajo como directora era prácticamente un hobbie, para la sorpresa de Cosima, Elizabeth resulto ser científica al igual que ella y Delphine, no había llegado hasta donde estaba por su belleza – según ella – aunque eso no se discutía, porque Elizabeth era hermosa, pero sus gestos, la forma de hablar y explayarse eran elegantes, cuidadosos y sobre todos no carecía de inteligencia, eso se había notado, el único problema fue que a Cosima no le daba confianza, intuía que no era una persona de fiar, no sabía por qué pero lo sabía.

Mientras Cosima y Delphine seguían almorzando, Elizabeth se tuvo que retirar luego de recibir una llamada, se despidió de ambas y se fue. Tanto Delphine como Cosima se quedaron en silencio.

_- Discúlpame por Eli, es que, insistió en acompañarnos y no me pude reusar – _se disculpó Delphine.

_- No tienes por qué disculparte Delphine, es tu amiga y estás en tu derecho…_

_- Lo lamento, porque sé que no te agradó – _interrumpió la rubia riendo.

_- Si me agrado – _se defendió Cosima.

_- No – _dijo a secas Delphine.

_- Bueno no, la verdad es que no me agrado mucho – _admitió al fin, la rubia la miró y comenzó a reír, Cosima hizo lo mismo.

_- Nunca más, lo juro._

_-Está bien, ¿No tienes una reunión otra vez? – _Pregunto Cosima, pero Delphine negó con la cabeza _- ¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque ya hablamos, te dije que sería corto – _contesto.

_- Si, pero no pensé que tanto_

_- Es más importante el evento de mañana, que también es corto, al menos para mí, siempre me retiro antes ya que debemos viajar tarde._

_- Cierto, pero… ¿Qué tiene de importante? – _pregunto mientras el camarero retiraba los platos de ambas.

_-Bueno, viene gente importante, senadores, diputados, grandes científicos, personas de esa calaña – _contesto mientras sonreía al camarero.

_- Genial – _Cosima se puso algo nerviosa.

_- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, eres muy inteligente y de seguro encontraras a alguien con quien hablar sobre algo interesante._

_- ¿No me puedo quedar contigo? – _pidió con ojitos de cachorro.

_ - Lo lamento Cosima, pero no, mañana durante el evento firmare un contrato con Japón – _se lamentó _– Que linda – _pensó.

_- Esta bien – _se resignó bajando la mirada.

_ - Pero si estás muy incómoda puedes retirarte, luego de unos cuantos minutos claro._

Cosima solo asintió.

Se quedaron unos minutos más hasta que Delphine pidió la cuenta y se retiraron para ajustar los vestidos de mañana. Llegaron a la tienda _Chanel_ y Cosima, que a pesar de no ser una amante de la moda, no podía quedar más asombrada por la tienda, había tanta elegancia, tantos accesorios hermosos, aparatosos pero hermosos. Delphine se acercó a una vendedora y pidió los vestidos que ya tenía apartados, acompañaron a la mujer hasta los probadores y cada una entro en uno.

El vestido de Cosima era completamente blanco, se desvistió para poder probárselo, subió la cremallera y modelo frente al espejo para poder verlo mejor _– parezco una novia – _decía para sí misma. Le había gustado, su cadera se veía bien, remarcaba su cintura y tenía el cuello descubierto _– Perfecto – _pensó. Comenzó a sacárselo y cuando tenía descubierto el torso, escucho un golpe en el vestidor de al lado.

_- ¡Maldición! – _insultó la rubia.

_- ¿Qué sucede Delphine? – _pregunto Cosima apegada a la pared.

_- Nada, me pegué en el codo – _contesto.

_- ¿Por qué? – _volvió a preguntar Cosima mientras cubrió su boca para no reír sonoramente pero no sirvió de mucho.

_- No te rías, de verdad me dolió. Intentaba cerrar mi cremallera – _dijo mientras daba vueltas y tocaba su espalda para poder subirla.

_- Espera, ya te ayudo._

Cosima salió del vestidor y toco en la puerta de Delphine. La rubia de inmediato abrió pero se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, cuando la morena abrió y Delphine la miro por el espejo frente a ella, se giró de inmediato al verla descubierta de la cintura hacia arriba.

_- Estas…te veo – _tartamudeaba mientras apuntaba hacia Cosima

_- Vamos, ¿nunca has visto a una chica así? – _pregunto mientas la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba para subir la cremallera.

_- No, yo nunca, no – _contesto desviando la mirada.

_- Ya veo por qué la cara entonces – _decía mientras intentaba cerrar el vestido _– Vaya, esto está trabado, por eso te has golpeado._

Delphine miraba de vez en cuando el espejo para poder apreciar la cintura y los hombros descubiertos de Cosima. La rubia si había visto a chicas así, claro que sí, después de todo quien no, el problema es que nunca considero a ninguna tan hermosa como lo había hecho con Cosima, además, logro ver que la morena tenía oblicuos, algo de lo que no se había percatado la noche anterior, eso, por alguna razón la hizo sonrojar. Acerco sus manos a las mejillas y se las cubrió, sintió un tirón en su espalda y posteriormente, la cremallera subió sin ningún problema.

_- Gracias – _dijo Delphine sin mirarla.

_- De nada – _Cosima cerró no sin antes mirar la hermosa figura de la rubia, pero lo que se llevaba el premio, era sin duda, las amplias y delicadas caderas que poseía. Cuando junto la puerta, escucho el pestillo bloquear la puerta, Cosima se quedó frente a ella y sonrió al recordad lo sonrosada que se veía Delphine, por otro lado, la rubia se ruborizaba y sonreía al recordar el torso de la morena.

Al salir Delphine demando que la famosa cremallera fuese cambiada y que estuviese para el día de mañana, pago una suma bastante generosa por ambos vestidos y se retiraron. De camino hacia el hotel ninguna de las dos hablaba, hasta que el estómago de la morena lo hizo por ambas, Cosima se tocó la barriga y Delphine la miro asombrada.

_- ¿Eso fue tu estomago? – _pregunto Delphine.

_- Sí, creo que ya tengo hambre. La ensalada cesar no es nada – _contesto mientras se acariciaba.

_- Lo sé, la verdad es que también tengo hambre. ¿Quieres sushi? – _pregunto ilucionada Delphine.

_- ¿Te gusta el sushi? _

_- Mucho – _contesto la rubia.

_- Esta bien, pero llegando al hotel pedimos, estoy cansada – _dijo Cosima mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

_- Bueno – _fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

Cuando llegaron Cosima subió rápidamente, ya que el sueño la estaba venciendo, Delphine la siguió luego de pedir al recepcionista que enviara grandes, descomedidas, porciones de sushi y arroz a la suite. Cosima atravesó el ascensor y comenzó a desvestirse en el camino – hasta quedar en ropa interior – de todas formas, sabía que Delphine no venía detrás de ella, entro al baño y comenzó a ducharse. La rubia llego a la suite y vio la ropa de Cosima en el suelo, se puso nerviosa hasta que escucho el ruido de la ducha y respiro aliviada mientras recogía el vestido de la morena. Se acercó y golpeo.

_- ¿Si? – _escucho a Cosima.

_- Ya viene el sushi – _informo Delphine.

_- ¡Genial, en unos minutos salgo! – _grito desde el interior.

_- Bien – _dijo despacio Delphine, mientras tenía el vestido de la morena en sus manos, miro los detalles de flores bordadas y sin darse cuenta lo acerco a su nariz para sentir el aroma de Cosima, sonrió para sí misma y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, tiró la prenda de ropa para que no la descubrieran – como si fuese posible estando sola – se acercó al sillón de descanso y se dejó caer, toco sus sienes ya que comenzaron a molestarle.

Luego de que Cosima saliera de la ducha llego el pedido de Delphine, y esta, como una pequeña saltaba de alegría al ver que le habían traído un poco de todos, Cosima comenzó a sonreír y a comer con muchas ganas.

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando mientras la música las acompañaba y bebían vino que la rubia había pedido, sin embargo, Cosima se abstuvo de beber mucho por su intolerancia al alcohol, reían de vez en cuando y mejor aún, comían juntas, Cosima pudo darse cuenta de que Delphine amaba la cocina, pero no sabía si era eso o simplemente la comida, porque cada vez que hablaba de algo sus ojos brillaban al recordar sus sabores u olores.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre Nueva York y Cosima comenzó a sentirlo también, al llegar las diez de la noche la morena no podía mantener abiertos sus ojos y Delphine le ofreció la cama, la pequeña se rehusó, ya que la suite era de ella y no quería que durmiese en el sillón, Delphine no acepto tal "estupidez" porque ambas estaban ahí, y sobre todo porque la rubia no conciliaba el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche ya que su reloj biológico le obligaba a dormir de ocho a cinco horas máximo y si se quedaba a dormir en el sillón la molestaría con el ir y venir, bien, Cosima no se opuso más y camino hasta la cama, no sin antes besar la mejilla de Delphine para las buenas noches, la rubia sonrió nerviosa ya que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Mientras las horas corrían Delphine simplemente se acomodó en el sillón y disminuyo las luces de la estancia, todo mientras sonaba _Summer '78 _de_ Yann Tiersen. _Tomo un libro y acerco una luz para poder leer un poco, de pronto, le comenzaron a picar los ojos e imagino a Cosima cómodamente acostada en la cama, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y se extrañó demasiado. Se removió para despertar pero a los segundos ya estaba dormitando nuevamente _- seguramente es la música – _pensó, pero nunca le había ocurrido eso. Apago todo y se encamino a la cama, se quedó quieta mientras Cosima parecía estar dormida, en un movimiento se acomodó debajo de la ropa y se acostó de lado, mirando la espalda de la morena. Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, su nariz comenzó a picarle y eso vino acompañado de un estornudo, Delphine se cubrió rápidamente la boca y abrió los ojos de par a par, Cosima movió su cabeza, como queriendo escuchar hacia atrás, de pronto, se giró y quedo frente a Delphine.

_- Salud – _dijo con voz semidormida.

_- Gracias – _dijo despacio Delphine.

_- ¿Esa canción es del soundtrack de Good-Bye Lenin?- _pregunto.

_- Si, lo es - _ contesto la rubia mientras retiraba las manos de su boca.

_- Genial – _fue lo único que dijo Cosima mientras parecía seguir durmiendo, Delphine haría lo mismo pero la morena abrió a penas los ojos _- ¿Por qué te has acostado?_

_- Es que, me dio sueño de pronto, no sé qué me paso._

_-Yo sé que te paso_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – _pregunto intrigada Delphine.

_- Es porque estoy yo, a Alison le sucedía igual – _contesto y a Delphine le hizo lógica.

_- Tienes razón – _admitió.

_- Imagínate si te acaricio el cabello, mueres – _dijo riendo y durmiendo a la vez.

_- Me lo imagino – _Delphine se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, mientras miraba a Cosima dormir. El sueño le pesaba pero quería seguir mirándola _– Tienes algo distinto – _dijo muy despacio la rubia.

_- ¿Qué cosa? – _pregunto con un hilo de voz la morena.

_- No lo sé, quiero saber que es – _contesto despacio la rubia. Elevo su mano y a penas acaricio su frente.

_- ¿Y te gusta eso distinto? – _pregunto muy adormilada Cosima, sintiendo el leve roce de las yemas en su rostro.

Delphine, que creyó ya no estaba despierta, se acercó a su rostro y sintió sus manos heladas, su estómago una maraña, y su cabeza doler, se alejó de ella y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, algo le molestaba, algo venia y tenía que escupirlo.

_- Si – _contesto muy en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Cosima se quedó inmóvil y de pronto se giró dándole la espalda, Delphine entendió que la morena estaba muy dormida y a pesar de eso, no le molestaba el hecho de que supiera la respuesta a su pregunta, pero tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que no la sabia, ni fu ni fa, porque le gusto quitarse ese peso de encima.

Se quedó gran parte de la noche repitiendo la misma canción junto a Cosima, sin tocarla, solo mirándole mientras dormía. Se percató que era verdad lo que le había dicho, que junto a ella Morfeo rondaba por los aires y muriendo de sueño y cansancio se quedó junto a ella, compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo aire, solo para ver cómo se sentía, aplastando el renacer de un magnífico sentimiento, porque así era, así es Delphine, una espectadora innata, mas no una participante, una persona que escucha, más sin embargo no oye, y es que son dos cosas distintas, sobre todo cuando del corazón se va tratando.

La noche, que no sabe de tiempo, avanzó y avanzó, y Delphine, inmóvil junto a Cosima no soporto más, y cayó rendida por el cansancio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

"Día número tres"

Cuando el sol comenzó a inundar las calles de Nueva York, Delphine se despertaba perezosamente y al momento de ver la luz, se cubrió el rostro. Como siempre intento retomar el sueño, pero al igual que cada intento, este no resultó y se resignó a seguir durmiendo un par de horas más. Se removió inquieta en la cama cuando recordó que la noche anterior había conciliado el sueño junto a Cosima, que por cierto ya no se encontraba junto a ella, se sentó de inmediato y hecho una mirada rápida a su alrededor, pero nada, ningún rastro de ella. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y miro el espacio vacío a su lado, el que antes ocupaba la morena. Que bien se sentía ese día, que bien se sintió la noche anterior, mirando, observando, sabía que algo le ocurría, porque su estómago le pesaba y sentía cosquillas inquietantes al recordar cualquier momento con Cosima, como cuando le miro el día anterior en los vestidores. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar pero, ¿Por qué el hormigueo?

_-¿Qué me pasa? – _Pensaba para sí misma mientras acariciaba su estómago _– ¿Estaré enferma? – _Se preguntaba _– No puede ser eso, nunca me enfermo – _Secontestaba. De pronto, recordó aquello que respondió la noche anterior _- ¿Y si hubiese escuchado? – _Siguió interrogándose, pero seguir haciéndolo no mejoraba la maraña en su cuerpo _– Cosima me hace enfermar… sí, eso debe ser, porque nunca he compartido tanto con alguien extraño – _Descifraba su mente.

Que ingenua, pero no se le podía pedir más a alguien tan inexperta como lo es Delphine.

Despejó su mente y se puso de pie, estiro su cuerpo y su espalda hizo un "click", que alivio para sí misma. Se acercó al baño y miro el jacuzzi, que a todo esto no había usado desde que llegó, lo encendió y se desvistió para disfrutar un baño antes de comenzar el día. Cuando pasaron casi cuarenta minutos supuso que había sido suficiente – aunque lo había supuesto muchas veces antes – salió y seco su cuerpo rápidamente, se envolvió en su bata negra de seda muy larga y salió del baño, cuando caminaba hacia su maleta, el ascensor se abrió y Delphine se detuvo para ver quien asomaba sus narices a la Suite, pero era Cosima quien entraba con una bolsa colgando de su mano mientras leía el periódico.

Delphine la miro de pie alejada a unos cuantos pasos, Cosima vestía un abrigo negro que llegaba hasta sus caderas y usaba unos jeans ajustados, se veía extraña así, pero solo porque siempre la había visto usando vestidos.

_- Hola – _saludo Delphine y Cosima detuvo su andar al mismo tiempo que dio un brinco del susto _– Perdón, no quise asustarte – _se disculpó levantando sus manos.

_- Está bien, o sea, estoy bien – _balbuceo Cosima sonriendo mientras tocaba su pecho.

_- ¿Dónde estabas? Desperté y no te encontré por ningún lado – _interrogo Delphine, se sintió rara e incómoda diciendo eso, ya que se escuchó tan personal para ella.

_- Bueno, ayer me dejaste tú, así que hoy salí a dar una vuelta y te traje el desayuno, solo que esperaba no estuvieses en pie aún. Me equivoque – _Contesto mientras se acercaba a los sillones de descanso y sacaba lo que portaba en la bolsa _– Te he traído el periódico también._

_- Comprendo, que amable, muchas gracias Cosima – _reconoció sonriéndole.

_- No me agradezcas, hiciste lo mismo por mí – _le dijo sonriendo de vuelta _– Bueno, ve y vístete, yo te espero – _incitó mientras ordenaba la mesita de descanso.

_- Está bien – _obedeció girándose, mientras que Cosima la miro detalladamente ya que se veía muy hermosa con aquella bata de seda, sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojo, ya que Delphine no llevaba nada encima más que aquella bata, desvió la mirada mientras volvía a lo suyo.

La rubia eligió un atuendo muy parecido al de Cosima, solo que jeans oscuros y sus infaltables botas altas, además de un chaleco algo felpudo, bastante abrigador, secó un poco su melena y con una pinza ajusto unos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Se acercó nuevamente a Cosima y se sentó frente a ella mientras hojeaba el periódico.

_- ¡Pero que rápida! – _Celebro la morena mientras doblaba el periódico y se lo extendía.

_- Gracias – _dijo Delphine mientras sonreía y desviaba la mirada para ver que había llevado de comer Cosima.

_- ¡Fisgona! – _Le dijo la morena y Delphine se avergonzó tornándose sus mejillas rojas _- ¡Oh! No te avergüences, veras, no supe que te gustaba exactamente, pero he traído croissant, brownies y algunos pastelitos de chocolate que espero te gusten, además de café de grano – _informo sonriendo mientras le entregaba la taza de café.

_- Vaya, ya veo que te has fijado en las cosas que me gustan – _dijo mientras miraba con devoción tantos dulces sobre la mesita.

_- Por supuesto, siempre cosas dulces - _admitió la morena sonriendo. Delphine opto por probar aquellos dulces que usualmente no come durante la mañana y los disfruto muchísimo, el sabor a chocolate era distinto y eso le había encantado _- Así que...hoy es el último día ¿verdad? - _preguntó Cosima mientras veía como la rubia disfrutaba el desayuno.

_- Si, nos vamos entrada la noche, así que mañana tienes el día libre - _informó.

_- ¿En serio? Genial._

_- Sí. Mañana es viernes, ¿o no? - _pregunto Delphine confundida.

_- Sí, lo es - _contesto Cosima.

_- En ese caso no nos veremos hasta la semana que _viene_ - _concluyó.

_-_ _Oh...si, tienes razón -_ admitió entristecida la morena y Delphine, que notó esto, prefirió animarla un poco.

_- Debes extrañar San Francisco - _dijo sonriendo.

_- Para ser sincera, no tanto_.

- _¿Por qué no? - _preguntó Delphine al notar que no sirvió de mucho lo que dijo.

_- Porque estoy la mayor parte del tiempo sola, me gusta, pero me he entretenido acá, me ha gustado Nueva York y por supuesto, compartir contigo - _contesto sonriendo.

_- Entiendo - _dijo Delphine algo sonrojada mientras saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta blanca _- Ten - _ofreció extendiéndola a Cosima _- Si te sientes sola, con ganas de hablar o quizás necesitas ayuda con las crisis, puedes...bueno...llamarme, si lo deseas – _balbuceó mientras que Cosima recibió con gusto la tarjeta.

_- Lo haré, gracias Delphine - _agradeció sonriendo, y la rubia la imitó solo que algo abrumada, no sabía si eso había sido lo correcto, sin embargo, sabría que Cosima se sentiría acompañada y se sentía bien creyendo eso.

_- Hay algo de lo cual no te he hablado, o eso creo - _interrumpió Delphine mientras que la morena buscaba su billetera.

_- ¿Qué cosa? - _preguntó Cosima mientras guardaba la tarjeta.

_- Que este viaje no es gratis, por supuesto._

_- ¿Qué significa eso? -_ preguntó confundida la morena.

_- Que al finalizar, debo entregarte un "bono" de dos mil dólares - _informó Delphine mientras bebía de su café.

_- ¡¿Dos mil?! - _se exaltó Cosima _- ¿Solo por este viaje?-_ pregunto sorprendida.

_- Por supuesto, no es tu labor ser mi acompañante, mucho menos mi secretaria, es por eso que lo mereces - _contestó Delphine.

_- Comprendo - _dijo más calmada Cosima.

_- Quizás puedas ir de visita donde Alison – _dio una idea Delphine, y la morena, que no lo había pensado, lo creyó genial.

Durante la mañana ambas comenzaron a organizar lo que sería el último día de ambas en Nueva York, los arreglos florales, mesas, número de invitados, decoración etcétera, Delphine organizaba todo el evento personalmente, hacia reservas y todo lo que conlleva hacerse cargo, Cosima por otra parte, archivaba los cambios que a Delphine se le ocurría, contestaba el teléfono y confirmaba invitaciones y mientras todo iba tal cual lo había planeado la rubia, Cosima recibió un llamado, en el cual le informaban que no sería posible utilizar los salones del Plaza Hotel debido a una repentina fuga de agua, Delphine perdió la cabeza mientras que la morena le informaba lo ocurrido, le arrebató el teléfono y comenzó a gritarle al gerente del Plaza mientras que Cosima solo se mantenía en silencio y una vez que Delphine aventó el aparato a su lugar, la morena la miro para ver lo irritada que se encontraba, de inmediato, Delphine debió pensar en un plan B, que lamentablemente no se le cruzaba por la cabeza, ya que esto nunca, absolutamente nunca le había ocurrido con el Plaza, y bien, ahora debía conseguir un lugar que fuese de la misma casta, igual de grande y sobre todo y lo más importante, que estuviese disponible. Ambas telefonearon a varios hoteles, a casi todos los que se encontraban en Nueva York, pero ninguno parecía estar disponible. Delphine dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa dándose por vencida, y Cosima creyó tener una idea.

_- Podríamos usar el instituto – _dejó caer, Delphine levanto su cabeza y la miro de pie frente a ella.

_- ¿Qué? – _pregunto aun algo enfadada.

_- No es para nada igual al Plaza u otro Hotel, pero se puede hacer mucho. Hay una sala de conferencias junto a la que usaron la última vez que fuimos, tiene vista hacia un jardín bastante amplio detrás, es bonito y con los arreglos correspondientes, un poco más de luz quizás puede que se vea bien –_ contesto rápidamente Cosima mientras que Delphine se irguió en su asiento y comenzó a pensar lo que la morena le había dicho.

_- Nunca he usado el instituto para este tipo de cosas. No creo que…- _pero fue interrumpida por Cosima.

_- ¡Delphine! – _Llamó su atención _– No tienes otro sitio, pide unos cuantos meseros del Plaza, lo mínimo por cancelar los salones, vamos, yo te ayudaré pero deber intentarlo – _dijo Cosima y la rubia comenzó a pensarlo mejor.

_-Está bien, enviemos todo hacia el Instituto y llamare al Plaza de inmediato – _dijo una optimista Delphine mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el numero _- Solo espero que no me manden al diablo – _dijo, recordando cómo había tratado al gerente.

Al parecer no hubo problema con que Delphine se desquitara unas horas antes, porque el gerente del Hotel le dio la razón de estar enfadada y totalmente frustrada por la situación, pero, como en la segunda llamada parecía más calmada le explico que lo lamentaba y Delphine se disculpó por su temperamento, en efecto y para su suerte el hombre no se opuso y le brindo la ayuda que fuese necesaria, en este caso con meseros.

Cosima y Delphine luego de enviar todo al instituto se encaminaron hacia este lo más rápido posible y una vez dentro la rubia le comunico al director que esa noche se mantendrían ocupadas las instalaciones, por ser Delphine nadie se opuso ante la idea. Mientras que Cosima inspeccionaba como ubicaban las luces y mesones la rubia comenzó a realizar transacciones de dinero para cancelar los servicios y de esta forma no se acumularan cuentas al llegar a San Francisco, siempre tan precavida. Apoyó su mentón en su mano mientras veía a Cosima a través del ventanal que estaba en la sala de conferencias, iba y venía dando órdenes y ayudando a quien se le atravesara, en ningún momento la vio atareada o estresada por el gran número de gente que corría de un lado a otro, sonrió un momento, hasta que una secretaria apareció por la puerta y le informó que tenía una llamada y que había sido transferida al salón, le agradeció y le pidió que luego enviara a limpiar la estancia, la mujer obedeció y se retiró. Delphine miro la luz roja parpadeante de la llamada, intentaba recordar si esperaba hablar o comunicarse con alguien, pero no recordaba, tampoco se le ocurría si en algún lugar del mundo alguien necesitase de su ayuda, pero no, nada se le cruzaba por la cabeza y sin dudar más, simplemente levanto la bocina y se la acerco al oído, contesto pero nadie parecía estar del otro lado, intento otra vez y una voz se escuchó a penas, este, se quejaba de vez en cuando y hacía sonar su nariz, Delphine se estremeció y volvió a preguntar quién interrumpía sus labores, "_Delphine, soy Yvan" _fue necesario para que la rubia entendiese el porqué de la llamada. Su corazón se estremeció y el mundo pareció tan pequeño en ese momento, soltó el teléfono y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, su pecho dolía tanto que comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, pero al mismo tiempo con dificultad, era demasiado para soportar.

Cosima, mientras se encontraba ayudando a ubicar el buffet, se le acercó un chico para archivar los precios y cosas que no le incumbían a la morena, con la mirada busco a Delphine hasta que vio su reflejo por el ventanal, le dijo que esperara y se encamino hacia el salón de conferencias, cuando atravesó la puerta vio a la rubia de espalda a la entrada, un quejido inundaba la habitación y la respiración forzosa de Delphine se escuchaba por todos lados, Cosima se quedó en shock, nunca había visto así a Delphine, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de llorar, entonces, torpemente cerró rápido la puerta y se acercó a su lado pero la rubia intentaba girarse y que no la viese en ese estado, la alejaba con la mano pero la morena la hacía a un lado y de un tirón giró a Delphine para que le mirase, esta, con el violento movimiento retiro sus manos y ambas miradas se toparon, la rubia con los ojos rojos e hinchados miraron y se mezclaron con el color café de Cosima.

La morena bajo hasta quedar a la altura de Delphine y justo en ese momento la misma secretaria que antes había interrumpido a la rubia atravesó nuevamente la puerta.

_- ¡Largo de aquí! – _grito Cosima sin dejar de mirar a Delphine.

La mujer que se quedó con la palabra en la boca, se giró y se fue.

Delphine no decía nada mientras lagrimas mudas caían por su rostro, Cosima sin entender nada, se puso de pie y la jaló de las muñecas, mientras la rubia la miro extrañada esta intento nuevamente, Delphine se puso de pie haciendo caso y Cosima se sentó en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, toco el suelo entre sus piernas y Delphine que aún no controlaba mucho su llanto negó con la cabeza, la morena frunció el ceño y la golpeo en la pierna, la rubia giro los ojos e hizo caso nuevamente, una vez sentada entre las piernas de Cosima, esta la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hasta ella, cuando Delphine se encontraba cómoda Cosima apoyo su mejilla al de la rubia, comenzó a acariciar con su mano sus brazos, su cuello hasta sus mejillas y aprovechaba de retirar el llanto. Delphine por otra parte trataba de controlar la pena de perder a Danielle, pero le costaba muchísimo, sobre todo con Cosima ahí, sentía las manos de la morena y su respiración en su espalda, de pronto, la calma comenzó a llegar y a pesar de que aun lloraba un poco estaba mucho mejor.

_- Tranquila – _susurro Cosima en el oído de Delphine _– Lo que sea, todo tiene solución – _intentó animarla.

Pero no, nada tenía solución, no el problema que se le presentaba a Delphine, no había arreglo ante el problema que no supo quitar de Danielle, el mismo que quizás tenga Cosima, la chica que está convirtiendo su corazón en un mar de cosas que no entendía, la chica que con pequeños actos la hacían sentir tan bien, y no tenía solución para su problema, por más que lo intentase, no existía tal arreglo.

Cosima intentaba sentir la pena de Delphine, pero al no saber el origen de tal tristeza, no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, sentía a la rubia tan vulnerable y dependiente de alguien que sentía gusto al estar para ella, sentía lo sensible que podría ser Delphine, la sentía humana, como ella y como el resto, no como la deidad que siempre se empeña en demostrar.

Delphine ya no lloraba y estaba mucho más calmada, Cosima aprovechó ese momento para abrazarla sobre los hombros y acercar su rostro al cuello de Delphine, la rubia se estremeció pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a los actos de Cosima, así que solo se dejó abrazar y acercó sus manos a los brazos de la morena, agradeciendo el gesto, luego de unos momentos Delphine se giró para mirarla mejor, ambas sonrieron y Cosima seco las mejillas de la rubia.

_- Gracias – _susurro Delphine, sin percatarse que estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Cosima.

_- De nada – _murmullo la morena percatándose que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Delphine.

Ambas miraron los labios de su opuesta y a Cosima, como una idea fugaz, un deseo, algo tan necesario, comenzó a cerrar esa pequeña brecha que las separaba y para su sorpresa, Delphine no se hizo a un lado, porque a pesar de darse cuenta de los deseos de Cosima, aquella necesidad se volvió propia para la rubia y su estómago y sistema comenzó a encenderse como nunca lo había hecho, sus mejillas eran tan rojas que no podía controlarlas y de pronto, la morena la miro a los ojos y Delphine, en un acto reflejo cerro los suyos, anhelando ser besada. El corazón de Cosima se emocionó y comenzó a latir tan rápido como podía, no podía creer que Delphine realmente deseara ser besada por ella y eso le gusto, Delphine le gustaba, así y de manera inhumana, inocente, matemática, seria y risueña.

Pero no era el momento, alguien debió creerlo así.

_- ¿Señorita Delphine? – _sonó del otro lado de la puerta. La rubia abriendo rápidamente los ojos y desviando la mirada, se giró hacia la puerta. Cosima retiro sus brazos y la rubia se puso de pie, alejándose de ella.

_- Adelante – _dijo la rubia y la secretaria apareció del otro lado, dio una vista rápida a Cosima que aún estaba sentada en el suelo.

_- La busca un chico que viene desde el Plaza – _informo.

_- Esta bien, voy enseguida – _dijo Delphine a la mujer y esta se retiró, Cosima se puso de pie y ambas se quedaron mirando _– Me necesitan – _susurro la rubia y la morena asintió con la cabeza, esta camino y desapareció por la puerta.

Cosima toco su estómago y sintió mariposas, reales y enormes mariposas que podían ser elefantes o quizás hipopótamos, comenzó a sonreír como pequeña y toco su cabeza intentando concentrarse, Delphine es solo su jefe, no puede sentir mayor cariño por ella, solo aquel que se le da a un amigo, mas allá no, sin embargo, aquella cercanía le había embrujado y no podía dejar de pensar en ella como algo más que su jefe o que su amiga. Por otra parte Delphine firmaba unos cuantos papeles a aquel chico que buscaba por ella y pensaba, como siempre y Cosima era solo lo que se le cruzaba por su cabeza, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, algo estaba mal, sin duda alguna porque una relación como esa es imposible pero, ¿relación? ¿De verdad había pensado en eso?, no podía seguir ahí con ella, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella un deseo mayor que el tenerla en frente o verla mientras dormía, había algo más que deseaba, algo mucho mayor y no podía ser, tenía que convencerse de ello.

El resto de la tarde paso tan rápido como pudo, Delphine inventó escusas para no compartir el mismo ambiente que Cosima, incluso almorzaron separadas, la rubia llamó a sus contactos en Japón para confirmar la visita de científicos importantes y todo bien hasta el momento. Ambas se toparon en la habitación del hotel y no hablaron mucho, casi nada, sus vestidos esperaban por ellas y utilizaron lugares distintos para el cambio, tanto Delphine como Cosima pensaban en los vestidores del día anterior y todo recaía en aquel interrumpido beso, se sonrojaban y ambas despejaban su mente, sobre todo la rubia que ya comenzaba a perder el norte y esto le hacía enfadarse consigo misma. Cuando ambas parecían ya haber acabado de vestirse se quedaron mirando de un extremo a otro, ambas se veían hermosas pero no se atrevían a decírselo, de ninguna manera por supuesto, hasta que Cosima abrió su boca, intentando decir algo y Delphine se entusiasmó al ver esta intención, lastima, sonó el ascensor y se quedaron mirando a ver quién aparecía, era el estilista que Delphine había contratado para ambas. Luego de casi una hora en peinar a ambas y maquillarlas estaban listas para irse, en el auto camino al instituto la rubia recibió una llamada, "_en cuarenta y cinco minutos Japón aterriza", _dijeron y Delphine se intentó concentrar en cerrar esta millonaria oportunidad de expandir su campo de conocimiento e investigación, pero las piernas de Cosima nunca se vieron tan hermosas junto a ella _– Demonios, qué diablos me sucede – _maldecía en su cabeza mientras tocaba su frente e intentaba pensar en otra cosa, Cosima se giró y la vio algo complicada.

_- ¿Estas bien? – _pregunto y la rubia se giró de inmediato para mirarla.

_- Sí, estoy bien – _contesto a secas Delphine.

_- Te ves hermosa – _soltó Cosima de pronto mientras le sonreía de lado.

_- Tú también te ves hermosa – _agrego Delphine asombrada por lo que escupió.

Sonrieron ambas y desviaron sus miradas.

Cuando llegaron caminaron hacia el jardín que estaba casi repleto de gente y Delphine quedó boquiabierta al ver el excelente trabajo que había hecho Cosima. Todo el lugar tenía un aspecto a cualquier fiesta del gran Gatsby, solo que menos ruidosa y con menos confeti, las luces estaban perfectas y el escenario hermoso, habían telones blancos y rosas por muchas partes – vaya a saber de dónde las habían conseguido –, el buffet lucia apetitoso y la música sonaba excelente. Cosima había hecho un impecable trabajo y Delphine no se había percatado de este por pensar en tantas cosas y firmar y timbrar papeles todo el día, de pronto, recordó a Danielle y una fiesta a la cual asistieron, que lucía mucho como esta hace años atrás, la tristeza comenzó a inundar su corazón pero pensó en otra cosa para no amargar la noche. Desde el escenario presentaron a Delphine y esta subió para darles la bienvenida a aquellos que viajaron desde otros institutos para estar presentes esa noche, Cosima mientras le sonreía y le prestaba atención un mesero apareció y en un movimiento termino con una copa de vino blanco en su mano, poco a poco fue desapareciendo porque, Cosima debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa, en realidad había mucha gente y muchas de estas intentaban hablarle pero era reacia a hablarles de vuelta, quería que la noche pasara rápido y que el vuelo estuviese a quince minutos de partir.

Mientras todo transcurría tal cual lo había pensado Delphine, los científicos de Japón arribaron el instituto y Cosima, que se había mantenido a su lado toda la noche se percató de eso y supuso que estaría sola de ahora en más, la rubia se disculpó con ella y se retiró para darles la bienvenida a sus nuevos colegas, la morena se vio sola entre un tumulto de gente y acepto otra copa de vino blanco.

Delphine saludo a los cinco hombres y el traductor que habían llegado, se encamino con ellos hacia la sala de conferencias que Cosima le había preparado y no dudo de que esta se veía igual de genial que el resto de la fiesta, al llegar estaba todo impecable y arreglado de la forma en que Delphine lo había demandado. Durante la reunión la rubia simplemente hablaba mientras el traductor iba explicando palabra por palabra lo que decía, su plan era expandirse hacia Japón con dos institutos, para fortalecer y ampliar los conocimientos médicos que ya iban decayendo en Estados Unidos, Canadá y Francia, o al menos decaían en el ámbito que ella esperaba, hablo del tipo de exigencias y sobre todo, que la infraestructura de tales institutos quedaban a manos de ellos, los japoneses pensaron que sería una idea fabulosa, además de que significaba una oportunidad lucrativa, ya que Japón requería de un avance medico mucho más grande, al igual que los avances tecnológicos que iban surgiendo y luego de mucha palabrería decidieron firmar ambos contratos y tratados con Delphine, esta, no podía estar más feliz ya que significaba una oportunidad de investigación gigantesca además de que ganaría muchísimo dinero, pero como no todo puede ser perfecto, mientras firmaban el contrato Delphine miró por el ventanal hacia la fiesta y quedó anonadada. Cosima estaba sentada sobre el escenario mientras muchos hombres se veían animados hablando con ella, reían a carcajadas y bebían desde la botella hasta el fondo, la morena recibía vasos de vino y de pronto ya no tenía nada dentro y bueno, llegaba otro más y así, claro, Cosima no tenía resistencia alguna si de alcohol se trata y al encontrarse nerviosa bebió más de la cuenta, muchísimo más de la cuenta, perdiendo la vergüenza y mostrándose muchísimo más extrovertida que de costumbre, cautivando a todos y eso ya no era una fiesta de alta alcurnia, sino que un bar al aire libre.

Delphine acabo con la firma del contrato y despacho rápidamente a sus visitas, se acercó al jardín y ordeno a un guardia que trajesen a Cosima del escenario para llevársela al hotel, el guardia tomo a la morena mientras todos intentaban arrebatársela y de pronto, el hombre fornido hizo un gesto hacia Delphine y todos, o la mayoría se giraron hacia ella, la dejaron ir.

Camino hacia el hotel la rubia miraba indignada a Cosima mientras que esta balbuceaba y tarareaba canciones sin sentido o reía de vez en cuando. Subir hacia la suite nunca había sido tan complicado con la morena prendada de su hombro, cuando llegaron Cosima pareció recobrar las fuerzas y comenzó a bailar por la estancia.

_- Oh vamos Cosima, ve a dormir – _intentaba ordenar Delphine mientras sacaba sus tacones.

La morena le miro y asintió, así que como buena niña comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella, Delphine se quedó inmóvil mientras veía como reía y movía sus caderas al ritmo de una música que solo escuchaba Cosima, el vestido caía por el cuerpo de la morena hasta terminar en el piso, continuo con las medias que volaron hacia otro lugar, Delphine se acercó con dificultad hacia ella y tomo sus manos para guiarla hacia la cama, pero Cosima se detuvo a los pies de esta y se giró para mirar a la rubia.

_- ¿Por qué hay que dormir ya? – _pregunto Cosima mirando a Delphine.

_- Porque ya es tarde, y has celebrado bastante – _contesto riendo, mientras acaricio la frente de la morena.

_- Si, tienes razón, es que estaba sola y el vino muy caro y muy bueno iba y venía – _decía rápidamente y con la lengua algo enredada, la rubia sonreía y aguantaba la risa de ver a Cosima borracha _– Entonces bebí mucho y olvide que no soy buena bebiendo y bueno…que linda eres Delphine –_ soltó de pronto y la rubia borro su sonrisa _- ¡Vaya pero que rayos ha sido eso! –_ Grito riendo ruidosamente Cosima _– Espero no recordar eso mañana._

_- Esta bien – _dijo Delphine restándole importancia.

_- Pero en serio… – _continuo más tranquila _– eres muy hermosa, como el sol, ¡No! –_ Se detuvo, mientras abría sus ojos de par a par como si una idea muy grande se cruzara por su cabeza _– como las flores, las rosas, esas que hice que pusieran en el jardín, me recuerdan a ti, muchas cosas me recuerdan a ti._

_- Basta Cosima – _pidió Delphine.

_- ¿Por qué? Es verdad, a veces siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a veces no. Eres muy mala a veces, como Maléfica, ya sabes, de las princesas, pero eres buena pero mala, ¿Se entiende? – _pregunto, más para sí misma que hacia Delphine _– Pero es lindo, porque ella al final es buena, entonces tu eres buena también ¿no?_

_- No Cosima – _contesto con un halo de tristeza.

_- No creo eso – _susurro la morena.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Cosima, a pesar de que no estaba en sus cabales deseo aquello que hace unas horas había deseado, besar a Delphine, y miro sus labios. La rubia, que se percató de ello miro los de Cosima y ahí se encontraban nuevamente, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, respirando forzadamente y abatiendo sensaciones que eran complicadas – más para Delphine que para Cosima –, pero esta vez fue totalmente distinto, porque aquel deseo impulso a Cosima para cerrar esa brecha que las separaba, y tomando de las mejillas a la rubia la acerco a su boca. Ambos labios se toparon en un beso torpe que termino rápido, la morena a penas se separó y Delphine aún estaba inmóvil y en shock, aprovecho eso para volver a besar los labios de la rubia, solo que con mucho más cuidado y dedicación, acaricio la delicada boca de la rubia con la suya y Delphine, que ya no se sentía en su cuerpo intento imitarla, cerró los ojos para sentir a Cosima, no esperaba eso de ella, pero lo quería, no había deseado algo así nunca de alguien y nunca pensó desearlo de alguien como Cosima. Cuando el beso acabó la morena de separo y lamio sus labios, sintiendo el sabor dulce de Delphine, por otra parte, la rubia aun no creía lo que había sucedido y desvió la mirada mientras sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo.

_- Espero no recordar eso mañana, la verdad es que sí, pero supongo que no me conviene –_ dijo sonriendo Cosima y de pronto, se desplomo sobre la cama.

_- Pero yo si lo recordaré – _susurro Delphine mientras tocaba sus labios y veía a la morena en ropa interior tendida frente a ella.

Luego de varios minutos inmóvil, su cerebro hizo contacto con el resto de su cuerpo y tapó a Cosima, se acercó temblorosa hasta el teléfono y cancelo el vuelo que partiría en una hora.

Durante la noche no pudo dormir, ya no quería estar donde Cosima se encontraba, quería estar en la tranquilidad de San Francisco, la tranquilidad de su habitación, esperando encontrar la paz para su cuerpo y corazón pero sabía que no la hallaría en esos lugares.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Quizás no lo era, pero lo sentía así, no podía querer a Cosima, no hay nadie más en el mundo que lo sepa mejor que ella, pero estaba siendo imposible, estaba deseando más de aquello que sintió, Cosima tenía un imán que atraía a Delphine y viceversa.

La rubia se maldecía así misma por hacer este viaje con ella, pero por otra parte, creía que de no haberlo hecho esto nunca hubiese ocurrido y quizás, aquella atracción hubiese surgido lentamente, quizás no, de todas formas pudo haber sentido esto por cualquier otra persona, pero en este momento ocurría con Cosima y dolía, dolía saber cómo acabaría todo esto.

Era mucho por ese día y a pesar de que anhelaba el sueño y dormir plácidamente como las noches anteriores, el efecto de Cosima no surtía efecto, eran otras cosas que recaían sobre ella.

Mientras las horas corrían y su mente se agolpaba con pensamientos, Morfeo se apiado de Delphine y la besó para que cayera rendida ante él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

* * *

><p>Un martilleo, eso era lo que sentía o quizás, un elefante sentado en sus sienes, posiblemente algo peor pero sin duda hacia desear a Cosima que alguien le arrancase la cabeza, porque el zumbido y abombamiento que sentía en sus oídos y nuca eran terribles. Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un peso combinado con dolor en su frente y la luz que se colaba entre el ventanal de la suite era un suplicio, con pereza se levantó y arrastro sus pies hasta el baño, se lavó rápidamente la cara y vio su rostro maltratado por el vino y las risas de la noche anterior, cerró los ojos intentando recordar en qué momento de la noche había llegado a la suite, pero era como si alguien hubiese pasado un borrador por aquella parte, no intentó más, sabía que no conseguiría recordarlo en absoluto. Mientras buscaba ropa adecuada para el día se detuvo de pronto, ¿Y Delphine?, se suponía que viajarían durante la noche, entonces, ¿Qué diablos sucedió?<p>

Cosima comenzó a sentir pánico porque aún seguía ahí, porque no recordaba que diablos había sucedido y sobre todo, era casi medio día y Delphine no estaba, pero no, ella no era tan mala como para dejarla varada en Nueva York, ¿o sí?

_- Cosima - _dijeron a sus espaldas y la morena se giró para ver a Delphine, que impecable como siempre estaba frente al ascensor, ¿cuándo diablos llego?

_- Dios Delphine, creía que ya no estarías aquí y me habías dejado - _habló desesperada.

_- Lo pensé, pero después de todo decidí quedarme._

_-Gracias por hacerlo _- agradeció sonriente.

Se quedaron en silencio y mantuvieron las miradas, había algo, Cosima lo presentía pero, no lograba saber que se perdía. Delphine por otro lado, tuvo que desviar la vista, el contacto visual solo le hacía mal y ya deseaba apaciguar los malestares que la morena le ocasionaba.

_- Cosima - _hablo finalmente Delphine mientras jugaba con sus manos o miraba hacia otro lado _- debo viajar en breve y me temo que tu aun no estás en condiciones por lo tanto, e organizado todo y en una hora más sale tu vuelo, solo debes llamar a la recepción y un coche esperará por ti en la salida - _informó mirando finalmente a Cosima.

La morena quedo impactada, o sea, que al final de todo Delphine si la dejaría, solo que a cambio de una nota se quedó a decírselo.

_- Delphine, pero...yo solo me visto y puedo viajar lo juro - _dijo rápidamente.

_- Vamos, es mejor así, de esta forma te aseas mejor... _

_- No, no - _interrumpió Cosima moviéndose y ordenando unas cuantas cosas _- no me demoro, solo ordenaré mi ropa y vestiré adecuadamente._

_- ¡Que no! - _exclamó exaltada Delphine y Cosima se estremeció _- Lo...lo lamento - _se arrepintió la rubia tocando sus sienes

_- Por favor, no te enfades conmigo por lo de anoche, no soy así Delphine, te lo juro, no sé qué me sucedió - _sonó arrepentida.

- _¿No eres así? - _preguntó más para sí misma que para Cosima - _Pero... ¿Por qué te arrepientes?... Tenía la ilusión de que te había gustado - _dijo Delphine con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

_- ¡No, no!, claro que no me gustó, ahora o nunca. Delphine no me gusta beber, para nada, ya te dije no soy así, es solo que estaba nerviosa - _dijo acercándose a la rubia que se alejó un poco.

- _Cosima... ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche? - _preguntó Delphine.

_- No - _admitió _- o sea, si, recuerdo que te veía desde el jardín y que bebí mucho vino blanco, luego, conocí a un chico llamado Isaac que me presentó a uno llamado Marcus, luego habían muchos nombres y... _-se detuvo a pensar un poco - _lo último que recuerdo es que Simón me tomó por los brazos y luego casi nada, intento, pero nada..._

Delphine guardó silencio, lo que había escapado de la boca de Cosima la noche anterior era cierto, ella no recordaría su beso y exactamente eso sucedía, pero, no creyó que el efecto del alcohol en Cosima fuese realmente tan fuerte como para lograr borrarle momentos de la noche.

_- Comprendo...de todas formas, es mejor que te quedes unos minutos más, por favor, obedece. No estoy enfada por lo de anoche, a cualquiera le sucede - _le restó importancia al asunto _- Ahora si me disculpas debo tomar un vuelo, aquí tienes todo _- dijo mientras le extendió un sobre con su pasaje y los dos mil dólares del bono, Cosima se acercó y lo tomo en sus manos, se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Delphine notó el arrepentimiento en sus ojos - _¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes? - _dejó escapar un pensamiento.

- ¿Q_ue debería recordar? - _preguntó la morena intrigada y más arrepentida que antes por beber.

- _Nada importante - _soltó Delphine volviendo su semblante frío y serio como de costumbre, gesto que Cosima no veía hace mucho y le dolió verlo de pronto _- Adiós Cosima - _se despidió y desapareció por el ascensor.

La morena quedó impactada por este repentino cambio que mostró Delphine, ¿Que había hecho mal?, no lo sabía, pero tampoco deseaba saberlo.

Ya que Delphine se había ido, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a empacar, una vez lista y con un poco de resaca se acercó a la recepción, en el primer momento en que la vieron llamaron de inmediato un coche que apareció en quince minutos fuera del Four Seasons, antes de irse Cosima dio una vista rápida por el lugar, quizás nunca más estaría en un hotel como este, mucho menos después del numerito de la noche anterior. Cuando emprendió su camino y llegando al aeropuerto dio una vista a su pasaje, ¿De verdad quería volver a San Francisco?, claro que no, pero quizás el gato de su vecino ya la extrañaba, que solitaria vida pensó, así que recordó los dos mil dólares y camino hacia una chica para que la ayudase a cambiar el destino de su pasaje, el siguiente vuelo a Canadá era a la misma hora que el de San Francisco, así que sin rodeos cambió su ruta de viaje y en una hora y luego de todo el jaleo para subirse al avión, ya estaba a bordo.

El viaje fue bastante largo, pero mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño -varias veces- e intentar fallidamente recordar algo de la noche anterior, las horas se fueron volando y ya se encontraba en su país natal. Tomó un taxi a afuera del aeropuerto y se encamino hacia la casa de Alison, las horas de viaje y lo que restaba de alcohol en su sangre comenzaron a pesarle, sobre todo porque no podía apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que sentía hace unas horas, una vez fuera de la casa de su hermana pago y bajaron sus maletas, se quedó de pie frente a la hermosa casa que poseía Alison y debió reconocer que Donnie ganaba bastante para mantener a su hermana así. Cuando por fin decidió caminar hacia la entrada esta se abrió y Alison salía de la casa, cuando elevó la mirada y se topó con la de Cosima se quedó anonadada ante lo que veía.

_- ¿No me darás un abrazo? - _pregunto Cosima, sacando a Alison de su asombramiento.

Camino casi corriendo hacia la morena y se lanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y brindándole muchos besos y caricias.

_- Por Dios, creí que ya no nos veríamos - _dijo Alison separándose de Cosima - _¿Pero de dónde vienes? ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿¡Por qué no me has dicho nada!? - _preguntaba contenta Alison.

_- Tranquila, vengo desde Nueva York, llegue hace como veinte minutos y no te dije nada porque no creí que fuese conveniente, además, esa era la idea, una visita sorpresa - _contestó a todas sus preguntas.

_- Pues me alegro, ya ha pasado tiempo además, mañana esta de cumpleaños Gemma y conociéndote lo has olvidado - _supuso.

Demonios, si lo había olvidado.

_- ¡Pero claro que no lo he olvidado Alison! Por eso estoy acá solo que no te e avisado - _bien, se salvó esta vez.

_- Está bien, te creeré solo por hoy - _dijo su gemela no muy convencida - _Me alegro que vinieses, tu sobrina lo deseaba - _le contó con cariño.

_- Yo también lo deseaba._

Ambas se encaminaron dentro de la casa y dejaron a un lado la maleta de Cosima, se ubicaron en la sala y Alison llevó café para ambas ya que los niños y Donnie no se encontraban, aprovecharon el momento para conversar de lo que había significado ese tiempo separadas, Alison le comento de que se había unido al grupo de fútbol de los pequeños, además, del ascenso que había tenido Donnie entre otras cosas, por otro lado, la morena comenzó a contar lo que últimamente había vivido, el Instituto Dyad, Delphine, su trabajo, la exigencia de este, Delphine, su vida y sobre todo el viaje a Nueva York.

- _¡Pero si tu no bebes! _- dijo exaltada Alison.

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero los nervios me mataron, no me controle y lo lamento muchísimo - _sonaba una arrepentida Cosima mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos.

_-Bueno, de todas formas no pasa nada, no es como que te corran de tu trabajo o algo, la tal Delphine no está enfadada, ¿o sí? - _preguntó intrigada Alison.

_- No lo sé, con Delphine nunca se sabe. Hoy estaba muy, como decirlo...tensa, como lo era antes - _contestó Cosima.

_- Bueno pero ella es tu jefe, debería ser así siempre, ¿Que cambió ahora? - _volvió a interrogar Alison.

_- No lo sé, solo fue distinta, cariñosa, atenta aunque siempre tan rígida, como es ella, luego de la última noche ya no era así - _contesto nuevamente Cosima pero con un dejo de tristeza.

_- Comprendo... Quizás la has jodido y no recuerdas - _agregó Alison bebiendo de su café.

_- Si pero... ¿Qué pude haber hecho mal? Eso no lo sé, quiero recordarlo pero me es imposible, demonios no beberé nunca más - _pensó en voz alta.

_- Eso estaría bien - _dijo sonando más como un reclamo. De pronto, Alison soltó una risita y Cosima la quedó mirando _- ¿Qué? - _preguntó seria.

_- ¿De qué te ríes?_

_- Oh nada...solo que...bueno, recordé aquella pequeña fiesta en nuestros diecisiete, cuando te besaste con Katie y estabas borracha, ¿Recuerdas? - _pregunto Alison.

- _Claro que lo recuerdo - _contestó Cosima - _al siguiente día, todos hablaban de aquello, estoy muy segura hasta ahora que Katie era y es lesbiana._

_- Otra vez con lo mismo..._

_- ¡Pero si es verdad!_

_- No lo era Cosima, solo porque a ti te gustara no significaba tal cosa._

_- Alison, Katie lo era, se vestía como un chico, dos semanas antes de nuestro cumpleaños se cortó el cabello tal como uno y escupía también._

_- Que prejuiciosa - _interrumpió Alison mientras tomaba ambas tazas y se encaminaba a la cocina seguida de Cosima.

_-¡No es de prejuiciosa! _- gritaba la morena desde atrás _- Por Dios si cada vez que tu o yo caminábamos frente a ella nos miraba el trasero, con nosotras y todas las chicas._

_- Eso no quiere decir nada_ - defendió Alison frente a frente de Cosima.

- _Y me miraba los pechos, al igual que a ti y nunca me gustó, solo quería saber que se sentía besar a una chica, ya sabes, plena edad en descubrimiento y aceptación, además, luego de eso quería verme, pero claro le dije que no - _agregó Cosima mientras que Alison frunció el ceño.

_- ¿Te buscó luego de eso? - _preguntó asombrada.

_- Si lo hizo, pero no presté atención, era una adolescente._

_- Vaya... Si era lesbiana - _admitió asombrada.

Cosima se acercó a su lado.

_- Te lo dije - _sonó victoriosa mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Alison.

Cosima se giró y caminó hacia el sillón para dejar caer su cuerpo sobre este, Alison camino detrás de ella y se quedó mirándola desde el dintel con una duda a medio camino.

_- No creo que... Seas capaz de besar a Delphine, ¿o sí? - _preguntó.

Cosima se irguió en su asiento y se quedaron mirando, de pronto, ambas soltaron una carcajada porque les pareció gracioso imaginar que Cosima haya sido capaz de hacer tal cosa.

_- Claro que no - _contestó la morena.

_-_ _¿Segura? - _volvió a interrogar Alison y ambas se quedaron en silencio, otra carcajada llego mientras que lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.

_- Oh no... - _se petrificó Cosima - _¿Y si lo hice? - _preguntó asustada.

_- Vamos, no lo creo, aunque hay muchas posibilidades de que lo hicieras - _ intento calmarla Alison.

_- Espero que no._

_- Estoy segura de que no fue así, además necesitas un impulso, algo que te haga desear besarla y por supuesto, a ti no te gusta Delphine, ¿Verdad? – _pregunto Alison mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

_- No, claro que no me gusta – _contesto _– Aunque, es tan linda, física y bueno, psicológicamente aún estoy en duda, sin embargo, su sonrisa es hermosa, su cabello es precioso y siempre huele tan bien, sus ojos son vivaces y su acento es muy sexy, además de todo, es inteligente, no es una chica linda y estúpida, no, nada de eso…Delphine es genial en todo aspecto – _concluyo dejando un suspiro en el aire.

Alison la miraba hablar y comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

_- Claro, no te gusta – _agrego su gemela.

Se miraron y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reír.

Omitieron el tema durante el resto de la tarde, Cosima quería dejar de lado todo lo que tuviese que ver con Delphine y de seguro no quería seguir preguntándose si lo que habían supuesto con Alison había pasado. Durante mucho tiempo la morena vivió de una manera, de chica en chica, con su físico y hermosura no era necesario el alcohol para que eso ocurriera, a veces sí, pero ingerir una sustancia ajena solo aceleraba el proceso de conquista, porque cuando se interesaba en alguien, se esmeraba y requería muchísimo más de un mes para llevarla a la cama, sin embargo, cuando necesitaba un poco más de valentía, bebía y todo parecía arreglarse, terminaba siendo un amorío durante la noche y listo, por lo tanto, lo que le dijo Alison, quizás sea cierto y no tan descabellado como sonaba, porque muy en el fondo sabía que Delphine le gustaba y le atraía de una manera extraña, pero a veces uno niega ciertas cosas y simplemente intenta omitirlas, es como cuando la señal de internet ya no te cubre y lo sabes, pero aun así sigues navegando, entonces, temes decir algo porque sabes que se acabará y algo así ocurría con Cosima, presentía que si decía en voz alta que no la cubría el internet no lograría navegar más ya, sucedió con Katie años atrás, le gustaba y sabía que no podría ocurrir tal acercamiento con ella y bebió y bebió, hasta que todo fue mucho mejor y logro su cometido, pero la diferencia entre Katie y Delphine es que su etapa de diecisiete era para aclarar dudas y solo eso, en cambio ahora es una mujer que tiene todo claro y por eso que es mejor omitir ciertas cosas, además, ¿Qué sucedía si Delphine le rechazaba?, era mucho para soportar, pero por el momento, su tarea semanal era concentrarse y recordar si realmente aprovechó aquel momento de borrachera.

Por otro lado, o bueno, muchos kilómetros más lejos, se encontraba Delphine en su amplia casa –que tan amplia y con tantas áreas puede ser muy parecida a una mansión– pensando y descansando, o lo que ella comenzaba a interpretar como _"desintoxicación", _algo exagerado pero así lo sentía, sobre todo cuando de Cosima se trataba, con ella sentía una tranquilidad y paz que sintió con una sola persona en su vida y hace años ya, la morena llegaba e irrumpía en su meticuloso y exagerado mundo, el problema era que cuando llegaba y hacia eso, se enfadaba, si, si, cualquier otra persona podría sentir alegría, o cualquier cosa excepto rabia, Delphine lamentablemente, es parte de ese pequeño porcentaje que no entiende el proceso, que no lo acepta y lo rechazaba, de manera psicológica y física y eso le enfadaba, porque se sentía bien antes y ahora cree estar enferma, porque antes era normal y ahora siente cariño o ¿amor?, ¿enamorarse?, no, era muy grande para ella, o sea, qué hacia ella enamorada y de Cosima, qué hacia ella si le llegase a gustar –o si lo llegase a admitir – ¿moriría?, ¿su cuerpo se expandiría y desaparecería?, porque cada vez que pensaba y dejaba volar su imaginación, Cosima esto, Cosima aquello y se sentía expandida, con algo más o, completa, no lo sabía. Delphine había sentido esto, por supuesto quien no se ha enamorado en su vida, solo que fue hace mucho y de un manera totalmente distinta, por lo tanto desde entonces negaba todo, había bloqueado todo y ahora, ¿qué hacía?, ¿cómo quitaba los cerrojos y cerraduras que se habían clavado e incrustado en ella?, y ya estaba harta, ya no se deseaba ver como antes, pero solo pensaba en Cosima y Cosima _– ¡Hay que despejar la mente! – _se habría dicho unas mil veces desde que había llegado, a trabajar entonces o quizás volviendo a pintar se olvidaría, o volviendo a tocar el piano, no, no, aprender a hablar portugués, que se yo, italiano o español quizás, así diría palabras bonitas a Cosima, y ahí va otra vez…

Dos horas dando muchas vueltas por la casa, Delphine sabía que sus acuarelas estaban por algún lugar pero no recordaba, hasta que ¡eureka!, había dado con ellas en un cajón de la cocina, muchas sabanas en el suelo y una de lienzo, bastante agua, brochas y pinceles fueron suficientes para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y "_desintoxicación", _todo bien por casi otra hora más hasta que tocaron a la puerta, se detuvo, ¿Quién la necesitaba hoy?, nadie, eso seguro, así que para salir de dudas se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin ver por el ojito de pez antes.

_- ¿Elizabeth? – _pregunto asombrada.

_- Bonjour – _saludo en francés, mientras entraba y abrazaba a Delphine _- ¿Cómo…- _pero se detuvo a ver la apariencia de la rubia, que con pantalones de descanso, una holgada y desgastada blusa, su cabello en una coleta, y unos cuantos salpicones de acuarela en el rostro y su ropa, la recibían _- ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado? – _pregunto de inmediato.

_ - Nada, solo pintaba, ven, ven – _incito Delphine mientras ingresaba al interior de la casa seguida de Eli.

_- Oh, ya veo _– dijo mientras observaba el improvisado lienzo en la pared, se acercó a Delphine, la tomo por las muñecas y la encamino hacia la cocina, la sentó en una silla de la mesa que estaba en el centro y tomo asiento junto a ella _- ¿Qué clase de crisis nerviosa es esta? _– pregunto mientras la miró directamente a los ojos.

_- ¿De que estas hablando?, no estoy sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, solo estoy pintando, nada más _– contento algo enfadada la rubia.

_- Delphine, la última vez que pintaste fue hace años – _dijo haciéndole entender que algo raro sucedía.

_- ¿Y?, ¿No puedo retomarlo ahora? _– pregunto ofendida.

_- No, porque ahora tú no eres así, o sea, si puedes volver a hacerlo, claro que sí, pero no esperes que crea que de la noche a la mañana solo lo haces porque lo deseas _– Contesto Elizabeth. Delphine quedo mirándola y no supo que contestar _– ¿Qué ha sucedido en Nueva York? – _Pregunto indagando en la cabeza de Delphine, y al parecer había acertado porque, la rubia se removió inquieta en su asiento – _¡Ajá! – _se burló y apuntó con un dedo a Delphine, que esta golpeo.

_- ¡Nada, hasta cuando debo decirte que entre Cosima y yo no hay nada! _– escupió enfadada mientras se puso de pie y se acercó al bebedero para tomar un vaso de agua.

_- No dije nada sobre Cosima…- _dijo detrás Elizabeth y Delphine golpeo su mano contra su frente _"Genial", _se dijo a si misma _– Vamos Delphine, puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro – _prometió tranquila la morena mientras que la rubia se giró hacia ella abrazando su vaso.

_- Cosima…ella – _balbuceo bajo la atenta mirada de Elizabeth _– Me beso – _concluyó y la morena abrió los ojos de par a par.

_-¡Mentira! –_ grito emocionada, pero Delphine solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en afirmación _- ¡Genial! Se ven tan bien juntas, no la creía capaz de hacer eso, la verdad es que tú siempre haces eso primero…- _decía sin parar.

_- ¡Basta! – _Grito Delphine _– No estamos juntas, ni ahora o ni nunca, de hecho, me ha ofendido lo que sucedió, estoy pensando seriamente en correrla del Instituto – _vociferó enfadada.

_- A veces logro olvidar lo hija de perra que puedes llegar a ser – _soltó Elizabeth de pronto.

_- ¿Perdón? –_ Pregunto incrédula Delphine.

_- ¿Qué? Dudo que no me hayas escuchado, no puedo creer como te niegues ante esto, a Cosima le gustas y a ti ella, o sea, se nota, fin de la historia y no se hace nada más con eso, ¿o pretendes ahogar todo en acuarela como siempre?, O en la sala de música junto al piano puede ser, aprendiendo italiano…_

_- Portugués – _susurro Delphine pero Elizabeth solo continuo.

_- Siempre cubriendo el sol con un dedo, ¿no te das cuenta que esta vida demanda soledad?, ¿y hasta cuando seguirás tu así?, preocupándote de tus institutos y de los millones que ganas – _agrego la morena hasta que hizo una pausa, mientras Delphine sentía su estómago revolverse, algo subía y bajaba por su cuerpo y se sentía amenazada y atacada, pero no podía negar que Elizabeth tenía razón _– Es difícil, lo sé, pero si llega, llega, y supongo que sentir algo más por un sujeto es fuerte._

_- Ya basta – _sonó agotada de lo mismo, porque Elizabeth sabía que había pensado en eso.

_- Lo siento pero no, Leekie nos lo prohibió, lo sé, pero ya basta de eso, ya ha pasado tiempo Delphine, tu puedes decidir– _Concluyo la morena mientras que la rubia miraba hacia otro lugar.

_- ¿Cómo sabes que le gusto? _– preguntó inquieta por eso después de una larga pausa y silencio.

_- Porque desde que me acerque a ti me miraba con ganas de golpearme – _agrego la morena.

_- Gracias Eli – _finalmente agradeció Delphine, mientras la miraba y le sonreía.

_- De nada, idiota._

Y ambas rieron.

_- Haciendo a un lado ese tema, por ahora al parecer, ¿Qué haces acá? – _pregunto Delphine.

_-¿Qué?, ¿no puedo venir? – _respondió con una pregunta y una cara de ofendida.

_- Claro que si – _contesto la rubia riendo _– pero por qué, ¿te ha sucedido algo? – _indagó preocupada Delphine.

_- No, nada malo, solo quería venir a verte, te extrañe luego de verte en Nueva York._

Y así pasaron la tarde, solo hablando mientras Delphine pintaba y pintaba, hasta que sus brazos ya no daban más del cansancio, Elizabeth sacó una botella de vino y comenzaron a beber hasta que esta se acabó, seguida de una más desde la reserva de la rubia, esta, le contó todo lo que paso en Nueva York, desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron, Elizabeth le pidió que no fuese una _"hija de perra" _con Cosima, porque no lo merecía y Delphine no prometió nada, porque no era algo a voluntad. Cuando la noche cayó, se llevó consigo a Elizabeth, que termino dormida en el cuarto de huéspedes, se instaló antes sacando cosas de una pequeña maleta que portaba para pasar unos cuantos días con Delphine.

Mientras que la tranquilidad de la noche inundaba la habitación de la rubia, esta se encontraba sobre la cama, y como siempre, sin poder dormir, recordó que el día anterior había entregado su tarjeta a Cosima, y como un haz de luz corrió por su teléfono en el cual se encontraba una celosa Agatha, ya que no le había prestado atención durante esos días, discutieron un poco, si, discutieron, hasta que se calló y dejó el aparato en la almohada siguiente y Delphine se recostó a su lado, esperando paciente, tan solo esperando si la morena, desde otro extremo, deseaba llamarle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

**Gracias por aquellas personas que leen, las visitas han subido satisfactoriamente y me dan a entender que les gusta. Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado comentarios, un cálido abrazo a ustedes y me alegra mucho que les guste como va.**

**En dos semanas me voy de casa a otra ciudad porque ingresé a educación superior –universidad – y bueno, no sé si actualice con tanta frecuencia, pero de que lo haré, lo haré, porque estas dos no me dejan vivir tranquila.**

**Abracitos y cariñitos a ti, si, si, a ti.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes presentes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, mucho menos canciones u otras cosas presentes. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente propia.**

Amanecer en un lugar completamente ajeno a su hogar, a veces le presenta serios problemas, pero amanecer en la casa de Alison para Cosima era totalmente distinto, ese aire hogareño estaba por todas partes, aroma a tostadas, el ruido de los pequeños retozar por aquí y por allá y la voz de su hermana corrigiéndolos, no pudo ser una mejor forma de comenzar el día, por lo tanto, se puso de pie y se dio una ducha rápidamente, se acercó al closet de su hermana y tomo prestado unos jeans junto a una sudadera, algo ligero para estar en familia. Cuando se acercó a la primera planta se quedó mirando la pequeña familia de Alison, sus sobrinos tan sanos como nunca antes y a su querido cuñado que mostraba devoción y ternura a sus pequeños, de pronto, recordó que era el cumpleaños de Gemma y que para variar no llevaba un regalo, y mientras pensaba en que regalarle a su sobrina, fue esta quien la descubrió mirando a lo lejos.

_- ¡Buenos días tía! –_ saludo la pequeña mientras corría a sus brazos y se abrazaba a su cintura, Cosima la abrazo cálidamente y acarició su rizado cabello.

_- Buenos días - _saludo Cosima. Ambas se acercaron a la cocina y la morena abrazó a Oscar, su sobrino dos años mayor que Gemma _- Buenos días a todos - _saludo a su hermana y cuñado.

Pasaron la mañana hablando y comiendo, claro, le sorprendió lo muy energética que Alison era, o al menos como se había convertido con el tiempo, por otra parte y a pesar de que Donnie le agradaba bastante, no podía negar lo inútil que a veces llegaba a ser, pero bueno, independiente de eso, era un buen hombre y no podía pedir más para Alison.

Cuando todo el mundo se retiró a sus actividades de medio día, Cosima y Alison se quedaron a solas, a la morena le pareció raro que los pequeños estuviesen con actividades un día sábado y Donnie también, pero supuso que Alison mantenía a todos muy ocupados. A medida que pasaba la mañana y ambas hacían los que aceres de la casa, a Alison se le había pasado la hora muy rápidamente, ya que, como era de esperarse tenía un elaborado itinerario para organizar apropiadamente el cumpleaños de su hija, y con Cosima para ayudarle pero también distrayendola se había olvidado, así que de un tirón ambas acabaron en la furgoneta de Alison camino a la tienda para los arreglos y adornos, Cosima de inmediato lo creyó una oportunidad excelente para comprarle un presente a su sobrina y con la ayuda de Alison, pues, mucho mejor.

Alison hablaba y hablaba, había olvidado eso de ella, pero lejos de molestarle le agradaba, sentía que su hermana tenía muchas cosas que decirle y resumirlos en dos días, incluso menos, era demasiado pero lo intentaba, Cosima solo escuchaba, como siempre, no acostumbraba hablar demasiado, solo escuchar porque así creía conocer mejor a las personas, a pesar de que conociera a su hermana como nadie más. Mientras paseaban por los pasillos de la tienda y Alison arrojando cosas en el carrito que llevaba Cosima, la morena aún intentaba pensar en un regalo para Gemma, pero había crecido tanto y tan rápido que esta labor se había vuelto mucho mas complicada, así que prefirió interrumpir a Alison y que la asistiera, pero ambas estaban en blanco, porque a pesar de que su hermana intentaba conocer a sus pequeños, estos van cambiando y deseando cosas distintas, como todos, y esas cosas eran muchas cosas, valga la redundancia.

Cosima pensó como pequeña nuevamente e intentó pensar en algo que a ella le hubiese gustado tener, dejó el carro con Alison mientras pagaba y camino por los pasillos para ver si se enamoraba de algo, y así fue, porque en una vitrina había un sinnúmero de agendas y diarios, con cuero, flores, prismas, puntos negros otros blancos y creyó encontrar su regalo perfecto, porque cuando Cosima tenía casi la misma edad de Gemma poseía un diario de cuero negro que su padre le regaló con su nombre estampado en una placa con letras doradas, por años no se despegó de aquél diario, y ahora que lo recordaba, no se le cruzaba por la cabeza dónde estaba, habían pasado muchos años y quizás ese diario ya estaba obsoleto, como sea, tomó uno que se parecía mucho al que tenía antes. Si bien Gemma había crecido y madurado con rapidez, sabía que aún tenía esa admiración hacia ella, y que si le regalaba eso con el propósito de que plasmara ideas o sentimientos, por la cabeza de la pequeña solo pasaría aquel _"tuve uno igual cuando tenía tu edad" _y lo aceptaría encantada.

Cuando llegaron, nadie aun asomaba sus narices por la casa, así que Cosima comenzó a envolver su presente, cuando terminó, sonrió para si misma orgullosa y giró su cabeza hacia el estante junto a ella, tantas fotografías que Alison conservaba, muchas eran de ambas, sonrió alegre de que siempre la tuviese presente, lamentablemente esa sonrisa se disipó al ver una con su madre, o bien, su madre adoptiva, aquella que ya no deseaba verla ni en pintura y se estremeció, ¿Qué sucedía si aparecía y ella se encontraba ahí?, no había pensado en eso, sin duda no lo había hecho, así que creyó justo hablar del tema con Alison.

_- Alison – _llamo su atención mientras que esta ataba unos globos en el techo.

_- ¿Qué sucede? – _pregunto mientras bajaba de la silla en la cual se encontraba. Al ver a Cosima algo apenada se preocupó y se acercó a ella _- ¿te sientes mal? – _preguntó nuevamente.

_- No, nada de eso, es solo que tengo una duda – _contesto inquieta. Alison la quedó mirando, esperando que hablase sobre aquella "duda" _– Bueno, me preguntaba si…- _dudo un poco o bien, pensó como decirle a su hermana _- ¿Vendrá…mamá al cumpleaños de Gemma? – _pregunto finalmente y Alison sonrió para sí misma.

_- Imaginé que tendrías esa preocupación, la verdad es que no vendrá, está de viaje no sé dónde y si viniese, ya debería de estar acá, pero me hubiese avisado, tu sabes cómo es ella – _contesto mientras se acercaba a la cocina seguida de Cosima.

_- Esta bien – _soltó poco convencida.

_- No te preocupes Cosima, no vendrá – _intento calmarla Alison, pero la morena solo asintió confiando en ella.

Paso gran parte del día intentando no pensar en su madre, incomodos y, se podría decir que malos recuerdos cruzaban por su cabeza.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar quedaron encantados con el lugar tan bien decorado, llegaron niños con sus padres, amigos de Alison y Donnie, todos congeniaron muy bien con Cosima, aunque muchos no eran de su agrado, siempre hablando de lo que tenían o tendrían, el trabajo ante todo y eso no le agradaba mucho a la morena, como sea, el momento esperado llegaba porque Donnie ya estaba a unas calles de la casa, todo el mundo se escondió para sorprender a la pequeña. Cuando atravesó la puerta, todos salieron de sus escondites, en especial sus amigos pequeños, que eufóricos gritaron al unísono _"¡feliz cumpleaños!"_, Gemma se emocionó muchísimo y muy educadamente comenzó a saludar tanto a sus compañeros como a sus padres, Cosima le observaba paciente desde lejos a que terminara.

Durante lo que restaba de la tarde, Cosima pasó mayor parte con sus sobrinos y correteando detrás de los demás pequeños, comiendo pastel, jugaban con los regalos de Gemma, jugando a las escondidas, hasta que la noche comenzó a asomarse por la ventana.

En un momento que la gaseosa se había acabado, Alison se puso de pie de la "mesa de los grandes" y se encamino a buscar otra, de camino, la puerta sonó y Alison se desvió para atender, cuando sonriente abrió la puerta para recibir a un invitado atrasado, su sonrisa se disipo de inmediato y se quedó inmóvil.

_- ¿Mamá? – _preguntó asombrada.

_- Que tal hija, ¿no me saludaras? – _pregunto la mujer de edad, que muy diferente físicamente a Alison, le sonreía de forma cálida.

_- Si, si, disculpa – _dijo mientras cómo podía saludaba a su madre. Ambas entraron y Alison dio una vista rápida para ver si se encontraba Cosima a la vista_ – pensé que estabas en Europa madre – _se quedó mirándola esperando explicaciones.

_- Bueno, Berlín ya se tornó aburrido, además, mis amigas tuvieron que viajar antes y yo me quede apenas unos días y llegue hace unos cuantos minutos, no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi nieta por ningún motivo – _dijo la mujer.

_- Genial – _susurro Alison y por su cabeza comenzó pensar escusas para despachar a su madre pronto y cuando vio que comenzaba a buscar a su hija con la mirada, la tomo de los hombros y la forzó a que la mirara _– Espera aquí – _le ordeno.

_- ¿Por qué? – _pregunto la mujer.

_- No quiero que Gemma te vea aún, que sea una sorpresa –_ inventó lo primero que se le asomó por la cabeza y pareció funcionar porque la mujer se emocionó mucho.

_- Esta bien – _dijo mientras se quedó de pie frente a la puerta.

Donnie se acercó a ella y se saludaron, se quedaron hablando mientras que Alison correteaba por la casa en busca de Cosima, hasta que dio con ella.

_- ¡Cosima! – _llamó desde la puerta de la casita que su hija tenia.

_- ¡Lárgate! – _Grito Cosima _– Estamos tomando el té –_ informo desde el interior.

_- Si mamá, estamos tomando el té – _acotó Gemma.

_- ¡Ya basta! – _Grito Alison _– Sal de ahí Cosima, en primer lugar no tiene cinco años y de verdad, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente – _demando desesperada. Cosima al ver esto, pidió permiso antes de levantarse de la mesa y salió, Alison la tomó de los brazos y camino hacia su cuarto, con la morena a su espalda _– Mama está aquí – _informo luego de cerrar con pestillo la puerta_._

_- ¿Qué? – _Pregunto asombrada Cosima mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama _– Pensé que estaba de viaje, ¡tú lo dijiste! – _le grito la morena mientras que Alison mordía sus dedos.

_- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me acaba de decir que Berlín le aburrió y que bueno, no se perdería el cumpleaños de Gemma _– contesto rápidamente.

_- Pero entonces, ¿Qué hago? ¿Me quedo aquí toda la noche? – _pregunto Cosima.

_- Claro que no, pero, no lo sé._

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato sin nada que decir. Por otra parte, la madre de ambas se acercó a los regalos que su nieta había agolpado junto a la puerta, comenzó a verlos, entre ropa, juguetes y otras cosas más, dio con un pequeño libro de cuero negro que considero un poco maduro para la edad que su pequeña nieta había cumplido, comenzó a hojearlo hasta que en la última parte, se encontró con una leyenda que terminaba con "_Tu tía que te ama. Cosima Niehaus"_, rápidamente la sangre comenzó a bombear rápidamente por su cuerpo y busco con la mirada a Alison, se encamino más al interior de la casa preguntando por su hija, "_en el segundo piso"_ dijo un invitado y subió rápidamente.

Mientras Alison hablaba agolpadamente a Cosima se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, y ambas se giraron.

_- Ya bajo Donnie – _dijo Alison.

_- ¡Es tu madre! – _grito la mujer del otro lado.

Tanto Alison como Cosima comenzaron a caminar en círculos, hasta que Cosima se encerró en el baño y Alison abrió la puerta, su madre entro de inmediato mirando por todos lados.

_-¿Qué sucede? – _pregunto la morena.

_- ¿Dónde está tú hermana? – _dijo la mujer enfadada.

_- ¿Qué? Pero que estás hablando, Cosima no vino – _contesto sonriendo nerviosamente.

_- No sabes mentir Alison – _dijo su madre y ambas se quedaron mirando _– No puedo creer que permitas que se acerque a mis nietos._

_- Son mis hijos mama, no tuyos y Cosima es su tía, te guste o no – _intento sonar estricta y severa, pero la verdad, es que Alison siendo la preferida de su madre, no podía comportarse así con ella, porque a pesar de que la amaba por ser la mujer que la crio, existía un enorme temor e infinito respeto desde pequeña que se había incrustado en ella.

_- No lo es, los dejó a ambos al igual que a ti –_ soltó _– Siempre teniendo tanta fe en ella, siendo que dejó a su familia apenas pudo, olvidándose de ti hace años - _ Alison simplemente escuchaba y ya no articulaba oración, porque simplemente no podía contra su madre, así que ella solo continuo, ignorando el hecho de que Cosima estaba a unos pasos y detrás de una puerta escuchando _– Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de aparecer en el funeral de su padre, no estuvo en tu boda o cuando Oscar y Gemma eran pequeños. Te ha dejado sola toda la vida, ¿de verdad crees que alguien así logre quererte?, ¡claro que no!, ni a ti, ni a tus hijos, ni siquiera a mí que la crie, pero a mí no me interesa, Cosima me harto desde que se fue para buscar a su "verdadera madre" –_ hablo enfadada.

Alison, no podía pensar como ella, lo intentaba, pero muchas veces lo hacía, porque a veces el abandono dolió demasiado, sin embargo era su hermana, el único ser que compartía su sangre, el único ser que en su vida conocerá y que es parte de ella, porque ni siquiera sus hijos lo son.

_- Te equivocas madre, ella no me abandono, yo no lo siento así – _dijo en un susurro.

_- Por Dios Alison, ¡claro que lo hizo! – _grito.

_- No lo hice – _se escuchó a sus espaldas y la mujer, espantada, se giró lentamente para mirar a su hija, hija…que no veía hace casi cinco años y que ahora aparecía detrás de una puerta_– No lo hice madre –_ repitió Cosima bajo la atenta y anonadada mirada de su madre y hermana _– Yo no abandone a Alison, a mis sobrinos, a mi padre o a ti, solo…era pequeña, no sabía lo que hacía, supongo que…bueno, solo deseaba saber, sabes que siempre fui curiosa en cuanto a mi origen, luego ya no y cuando quise volver, ya no me querías cerca y lo entiendo, pero siempre estuve cerca de todos, además, tu siempre fuiste muy estricta conmigo a diferencia…_

_- ¿Estricta?_- interrumpió - _Cosima, siempre fuiste una chica rebelde, en todo aspecto, en la escuela, en casa, con tus amigos, ¡siempre! – _Grito la mujer de edad _– No sé por qué nunca lograste ser como Alison – _la guinda de la torta.

_- Mamá –_ hablo la gemela de Cosima.

_- Siempre lo mismo – _dijo enfadada la morena _– ¡Yo no soy Alison, nunca tendré hijos o me casaré, no al menos de la manera que quieres. Ese era tu problema, siempre querías que fuese de la manera que tu querías y como no funciono conmigo preferiste siempre a Alison, sobre todo y desde pequeñas, por eso admiraba a mi padre, porque me quería a pesar de todo, incluso de lo "rebelde" que era y gracias a él soy una persona importante hoy en día! – _Grito Cosima, pero intento contenerse, al igual que las lágrimas a punto de aparecer _– Por eso me fui…porque no me querías, porque no me lo demostrabas como con Alison y me harte, estaba cansada, porque no me bastó el cariño de mi padre, quería a mi madre y tú ya no me querías. Si, quizás me aleje de mi hermana, pero sabía que estaría mejor contigo – _termino de hablar Cosima.

La mujer desvió la mirada y Alison miraba con compasión a su hermana, que nunca había escuchado las verdaderas razones del por qué se había marchado a los dieciocho años de edad.

Gemma entro de pronto, corriendo directamente hacia su abuela y abrazándose a su cintura, siendo totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría entre su abuela y tía. Cosima aprovechó este momento para tomar un abrigo y marcharse de ahí seguida de su hermana, pasos antes de la salida intento detenerla, pero no pudo y la morena se marchó, Alison comenzó a temer que Cosima nuevamente se marchara definitivamente de su vida, solo porque se sentía inadaptada, esa sensación de que no encajaba y es que, si lo pensaba con esmero, toda su infancia su madre antepuso la felicidad de ella y no la de Cosima, pero bueno, que ciegos somos a veces.

La morena, luego de derramar algunas lágrimas por el camino, deseo poder estar con su padre, pero era imposible. Los errores o malas decisiones muchas veces nos persiguen por el resto de nuestras vidas, y no hay momento en el cual Cosima no se arrepintiera de aquellos errores y malas decisiones. Su error más grande fue irse y dejar una vida entera, amigos y familia a cambio de otra que muchas veces deseo terminar, se arrepentía de aquella mala decisión, que fue no ver por última vez a su padre, que la inspiraba y apoyaba en absolutamente todo, pero así eran las cosas, el tiempo avanza y con ello nos arrebata la vida, por lo tanto, llegó aquel momento en el cual supo que no debía seguir deseando cosas pasadas, porque si ciertos eventos surgen de una manera, son por algo y hay que continuar, esperando que los siguientes sean mejores que los anteriores y últimamente, para Cosima había sido así, ciertas decisiones habían sido acertadas, el estudio, el conocer gente, viajar, todo había sido para mejor, pero nunca contemplo la idea de retroceder a aquello que alguna vez le afecto, en este caso, el encuentro con su madre.

Tomo asiento en una banca de un parque olvidado por ella, miro a niños jugar, miro el cielo oscureciéndose y los árboles, como amaba los árboles. Tomo su billetera, para ver si llevaba el efectivo suficiente para otro boleto a San Francisco, después de todo, su hermana entendería si se retiraba unas horas antes, pero no, todo estaba aún en la maleta y se maldijo, de pronto, miro la tarjeta que Delphine le había entregado hace días y pensó en llamarla, pero luego borro esa idea de su cabeza, quizás ya no deseaba que la llamara, después de todo la última vez que se vieron se veía igual que antes de su viaje a Nueva York y bueno, luego de su número en la fiesta, la fiesta, toco su frente en señal de vergüenza, miró la tarjeta y sin pensarlo dos veces marco y comenzó a correr la llamada.

_- Esto es una mala y pésima idea - _pensó para sí misma, pero espero y espero, hasta que no aguanto y decidió colgar pero…

_**- ¿Hola? – **_se escuchó del otro lado y Cosima se petrifico ante la aterciopelada voz de Delphine, voz que no escuchaba hace "días".

_- Hola Delphine, es…es Cosima – _se presentó.

Delphine bajo la mirada de Elizabeth, sintió una alegría inmensa inundar su cuerpo, porque Dios, como deseaba escuchar a Cosima otra vez – a pesar de que lo negara rotundamente – Así que lentamente se apartó de ella.

_**- Oh…Hola Cosima **_– saludo lejos de Eli - _**¿Estás bien? ¿Estas sufriendo otra crisis? – **_pregunto preocupada, porque era esa la mayor razón por la cual había cedido su número a Cosima.

_- No, no, nada de eso, solo llamaba para… - _¿Para qué? _– para hablar…_- claro, para hablar,

_**- Eso está bien, en ese caso… ¿Cómo estás? **_– pregunto Delphine rodando los ojos, hubiese preguntado algo mejor o quizás estaba bien.

_- Bien, estoy en Canadá – _contesto.

¿Canadá? ¿Había escuchado bien?

_**- ¿Estas con tu hermana?- **_pregunto asombrada.

_-Sí, lo estoy…- _contesto Cosima.

Algo pasaba, Delphine lo sabía, de otro modo, si se encontraba con Alison ¿para qué llamarle?

_**- No estás bien, ¿cierto? – **_Pregunto la rubia del otro lado.

_- No, no lo estoy – _dijo Cosima mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron hablando, o bien, la morena le hablo de lo sucedido con su madre y Delphine solo escuchaba atentamente, algo en shock, pero intentaba entender, apenada inmensamente de no encontrarse a su lado, para abrazarla y consolarla como Cosima lo hizo una vez con ella, bueno, quizás no sería capaz de abrazarle, pero deseaba estar cerca y ayudarla, pero no era posible. Luego de bastante charla, la morena estaba mejor y Delphine atontada, porque no sabía que decir exactamente.

_**- Esta complicado – **_fue lo único que dijo, haciendo reír a Cosima

_ - Si, si lo está – _dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas.

_**- Supongo que, logro entender un poco a tu madre, estuviste tus mejores años lejos de ella, supongo que…lo que siente es, tristeza.**_

_- ¿Tristeza? – _pregunto Cosima.

_**- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo es posible volver atrás el tiempo? Muchas veces los padres exigen de una forma distinta, porque bueno, ven cosas que el resto no, porque desean pulir los talentos de sus hijos a través de eso, exigencia, está mal, lo sé, pero… Qué se le va a hacer ¿no? Además, fuiste una chica rebelde **__– _bromeo desde el otro lado.

_- No tanto – _dijo Cosima sonriendo.

_**- Tengo esa idea de que tu padre era igual a ti, o bien, al revés, eres igual a él.**_

_- Pero mi madre lo quería._

_**- Al igual que a ti, estoy muy segura de eso.**_

Y silencio.

Comenzaron a hablar de otros temas, al menos eso intentaba Delphine, solo para que Cosima pensara en algo diferente hasta que era muy entrada la noche y la morena debía irse del parque y cortar la llamada, _"Adiós"_ dijeron al mismo tiempo y colgaron, Cosima sonrió al darse cuenta que Delphine le sorprendía cada vez más, que de una manera rara, la extrañaba y quería estar con ella, pero todo nacía de una manera extraña.

Caminó hacia el hogar de Alison y cuando ingresó solo estaba ella en la planta baja y alrededor, mucho desorden. Tomo asiento junto a su hermana y se acostó, dejando su cabeza en el regazo de Alison, como cuando temía a algo y su hermana le ayudaba a olvidar acariciando su rostro, de inmediato Alison supo, que no volvería a desaparecer de su vida y esta vez, Cosima se quedaría para ser parte de sus momentos más relevantes, y ella, para los bueno, pero sobre todo, los malos.


End file.
